CHANBAEK - TWINK
by Putri ChanBaek26
Summary: [CHAPTER 11 IS UP! END!] Baekhyun murid pindahan Amerika yang angkuh dipaksa bergabung kedalam Gang Luhan yang terdiri dari namja – namja binal. Sanggupkah Baekhyun menghadapi kebinalan teman – teman barunya itu? Atau ia malah berubah menjadi seperti mereka? BOYXBOY! YAOI! CHANBAEK! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLES!
1. Chapter 1

**Twink** **Chap. 1**

 **Title : Twink**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan – Kyungsoo – Xiumin – Tao**

 **\- Sehun – Kai – Chen – Kris – Suho – Lay**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, and All EXO Couples.**

 **Genre : M untuk bahasa kasar, 18+ (Tentuin sendiri)**

 **Warning! : YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! Sekian :D**

 **Summary : Baekhyun murid pindahan Amerika yang angkuh dipaksa bergabung kedalam Gang Luhan yang terdiri dari namja – namja binal. Sanggupkah Baekhyun menghadapi kebinalan teman – teman barunya itu? Atau ia malah berubah menjadi seperti mereka? BOYXBOY! YAOI! CHANBAEK! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLES!**

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Yang masih dibawah umur mending klik kembali..**

 **FF ini tidak baik untuk dikonsumsi(?) anak dibawah umur..**

 **Yang gak suka baca kata – kata kasar mending kembali..**

 **Masih mau lanjut?**

 **Seriussss?**

 **Yakin masih mau lanjut?**

 _ **I told you before!**_

 **Yaudah deh.. No BASH ya! Saya butuh kritik dan saran.. Bukan BASH! Thanks..**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **CHAP. 1**

Seorang namja mungil yang berparas manis, dan imut, namun terkesan cantik tampak mengacak - ngacak kamarnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu benda yang berharga untuknya, wajahnya tampak menggambarkan betapa frustasi dirinya kehilangan benda itu. 

"Arrgh! Ada dimana benda sialan itu?" Rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. 

Ia pun berjalan menuju lemari kamarnya yang besar, namun lagi - lagi ia tidak menemukan benda yang dicarinya itu.

Ia beralih ke kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya, kali saja ia lupa dan meninggalkan benda itu disana. Begitulah pikirnya namja mungil itu. 

Tapi nihil, benda itu hilang tak berbekas. 

Dengan wajah hendak menangis ia pun berlari keluar kamarnya, kemudian berteriak keras seperti gadis yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya. 

"Mommy! Cepat kesini! Cepat! Cepat!" 

Seorang yang wanita tak kalah mungil dari namja mungil itu tampak beranjak dari kursi santainya, membuyarkan seluruh angannya yang ingin bersantai sembari membaca majalah wanita yang menurutnya sangat menarik melebihi apapun itu.

Tapi demi anak tunggalnya itu ia rela membuyarkan angan – angan yang baru sebentar terlaksana.

Wanita yang umurnya diperkiraan berkisar 30-an itu terlihat mendesah pelan, sudah biasa ia melihat keadaan anak tunggalnya seperti itu.

"Ada apa baby? Mommy hampir mati jantungan saja." Ucap wanita itu dengan lembut, ia sedikit mengelus dadanya. 

Namun berbanding terbalik dengan suara anaknya yang terdengar cempreng itu. 

"Mommy! Jam tangan yang dibelikan Max ketika ia di Perancis hilang! Mom! Aku harus bagaimana?!"

Wanita itu menatap wajah cantik anaknya dengan malas.

"Itu hanya jam baby! Mom bisa mengganti dengan 10 jam yang yang lebih mahal." 

Namja mungil itu menatap kesal kearah Mommy-nya, ia pun menghentakkan kaki pendeknya dengan keras. 

"Mom tidak tau arti jam itu buatku! Makanya Mom bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu!" 

Sang Mommy mulai berjalan mendekat, kemudian berbisik ketelinga anak kesayangannya itu. 

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik buat kalian, Kau dan Max hanya sampai disini." 

"Mommy! Aku tidak mau!"

 **-oOo-**

Terlihat sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari sepasang suami - Istri dan seorang anak laki - laki sedang berdebat diruang keluarga mereka, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tampak mengalah. Bahkan sang Suami yang terlihat memiliki wajah seperti malaikat pun juga tak mau mengalah.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau Mom! Dad! Tidak mau! Aku mau tetap berada di Amerika, dan berpacaran dengan Max! Titik tidak pakai koma, apalagi tanda kurung!" 

"Tapi baby, ini demi kebaikanmu. Kau berada di Amerika justru semakin buruk. Tidak mengenal adat, dan bahkan berpacaran dengan lelaki. Itu tidak masuk akal baby!" Ucap sang Daddy sambil menghela napas.

"Oh! Come on! Daddy tidak gaul sekali, Itu sudah perkara biasa Dad! Aku tinggal disini bukan 1 atau dua tahun, tapi selama 15 tahun. Tentu aku mengikut cara mereka kan?" Namja mungil atau anak pasangan itu tampak ngotot. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran kolot orang tuanya. 

Pasangan muda itu pun menghela napas panjang, anak mereka memang keras kepala sekali. Mungkin karena mereka salah mendidik, hingga anak mereka menjadi seperti itu.

"Baby, Daddy sudah memutuskan. Kau akan pulang ke Korea besok!"

"Daddy aku tidak mau! Aku hanya tinggal dua tahun disana. Jadi aku—"

"Tidak ada komentar Byun Baekhyun!"

"I hate you Daddy!"

 **-oOo-**

Namja mungil yang sudah kalian kenal sebagai Byun Baekhyun sedari tadi tampak menatap ruangan yang baru dimasukinya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Mata dan bibirnya yang mungil bahkan tampak melebar sempurna. Entah apa yang berada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Mom, apakah aku akan tinggal di pembuangan ini selama di Korea?" Tanyanya pada Mommy yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ya baby. Kau akan tinggal disini, dan lagi ini bukan pembuangan. Ini apartemen paling mewah di Seoul." Jawab sang Mommy santai, ia paham betul dengan tingkah anak satu – satunya itu. 

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya kearah Mommy nya, ia tampak sangat kesal. 

"Apartemen paling mewah? Bahkan apartemen ini lebih buruk dari rumah temanku yang termiskin dikelas!" 

"Itu Amerika baby, sekarang kau di Korea. Nikmatilah hidupmu di negara kelahiranmu ini baby. Besok Mom akan kembali ke Amerika." 

"What?! Byun Baekhee! Kau sangat—"

"Dan baby, sepertinya bibir mu juga harus disekolahkan di sini." 

"Argghh! Aku membencimu!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai sambil mengikuti namja paruh baya yang berada di hadapannya, sedari tadi tangannya asik memutar dasi yang melekat pada seragamnya. Ia benci dengan seragam itu, ia juga benci dengan sekolah barunya. Padahal Mommy-nya mengatakan bahwa sekolah ini adalah sekolah ter-elit di Seoul, tapi baginya sekolah ini tampak seperti perpustakaan kuno yang berada disekolahnya dulu. Dan itu sama sekali tak layak untuk dimasuki. 

Ia pun tampak mengeluh pelan saat namja paruh baya didepannya memasuki sebuah kelas, yang ia yakini sebagai kelasnya. 

Namja paruh baya itu pun mengisaratkan agar ia segera masuk, sehingga dengan malas - malasan namja mungil itu pun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang baginya terlihat seperti gudang dirumahnya dulu. 

"Annyeonghaseyo Seonsaengnim." Salam siswa - siswa sembari membungkuk.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu tertawa mengejek, dalam hati ia memaki siswa - siswa yang kini ia juluki idiot itu. Bisa – bisanya mereka membungkuk? Baekhyun bahkan belum pernah membungkuk sekalipun dalam hidupnya. 

"Annyeong.. Seperti yang kalian lihat, hari ini kalian akan ke datangan teman baru. Ia datang dari Amerika." 

Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah siswa - siswa yang tiba – tiba tampak saling berbisik satu sama lain, ia tidak suka itu. Karena selama di Amerika tidak ada satu pun yang membenci dirinya, semua menyukainya. 

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." 

Namja mungil itu mendengus sebentar, kemudian ia menatap satu per satu wajah siswa - siswa yang baginya idiot itu. 

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, 17tahun, dan aku tinggal di Amerika selama 15tahun. Itu saja, kalian tidak perlu tau urusan pribadiku." Ucap namja mungil itu dingin. Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan terkejut dari guru dan teman sekelasnya, ia pun berjalan kearah bangku kosong yang berada paling pojok.

Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, sang guru pun membuka pelajaran. Seolah kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini, buka halaman 127."

 **-oOo-**

"Hello~ Siapa nama mu?" Sapa seorang namja bermata bulat yang berada disamping Baekhyun, saat itu adalah waktunya untuk istirahat.

Baekhyun melirik orang itu dengan ekor matanya, kemudian ia tampak menjauh. 

"Aku alergi dengan orang miskin. Jadi pergi sana.. Hush! Hush!" 

Namja bermata bulat itu sama sekali tidak tersinggung, bahkan senyum terpatri dibibir tebalnya. 

"Aku memang miskin. Hehe.. Dan aku bersekolah disini karena beasiswa." 

Baekhyun menatap aneh kearah orang itu, ia yakin seribu persen bahwa orang itu memang idiot. 

" _I don't care bitch!_ " 

Namja bermata bulat itu pun meraih tangan Baekhyun, mata bulatnya menatap penuh harap. 

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, aku ingin sekali menjadi temanmu." 

Tapi Baekhyun segera menepis tangan namja bermata bulat itu, kemudian dengan sadisnya ia malah mengambil tissue basah yang berada didalam tasnya untuk mengelap tangan bekas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo. Tissue memang harus ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi, karena bisa – bisa saja kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali. 

" _Stupid!_ Tanganmu penuh kuman tau!"

"Benar, hehe.. Maaf." Kyungsoo hanya tertawa malu sambil membuat tanda peace ditangannya. 

Namja mungil itu hampir menangis, ia benci dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang diperlihatkan namja bermata bulat itu.

"Menjauhlah!"

"Tidak mau! Jadikan dulu aku temanmu, atau apapun yang kau mau. Aku siap!" Seru Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Teman? Namamu saja kampungan, belum lagi kau orang miskin! _Hell yeah!_ Aku alergi." 

Kyungsoo tak mau menyerah, ia masih saja terus membujuk Baekhyun. Hingga membuat namja mungil itu jengah. 

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Kau akan menjadi babu-ku. Ah, bahasa halusnya pembantuku!" 

Kyungsoo berjingkrak senang. Tentu ia senang, karena selama ini ia tidak punya teman satu orang pun. Keadaan ekonomi lah yang membuat orang - orang menjauhinya. 

"Um.. Tapi, bagaimana kalau assisten saja? Biar lagi keren?" Usul Kyungsoo ceria. 

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia pikir namja miskin ini tidak ada bersyukurnya atas kebaikan yang yang jarang - jarang ia tunjukkan itu. 

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah!" 

"Aku mau tuan Baekhyun!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat 3 orang namja berjalan kearahnya, tatapan ketiga orang itu seperti hendak menelannya hidup - hidup. 

Ia pun sudah menyiapkan pertahannya, siap - siap kalau ketiga orang ini akan menyerangnya secara tiba – tiba. 

" _Hello bitch!_ " Sapa seorang namja yang terlihat lumayan cantik kearahnya, 2 lagi hanya menatapnya tajam. 

"Oh! _Hai, sluts!_ " Balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah. 

Ketiga namja itu mendengus kesal, mereka merasa bahwa saingan mereka yang sebenarnya telah tiba. Dan mereka sama sekali belum siap. 

"Apa kau benar dari Amerika?" Tanya namja yang menyapanya tadi. 

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia merasa para idiot ini pasti akan minder berada didekatnya.

"Ya, tentu saja! Kenapa? Tidak percaya?" 

Namja itu menggeleng, ia merasa sedikit kalah.

"Tapi wajahmu tidak ada keturunan barat sama sekali."

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, memangnya kalau dari Amerika ia harus keturunan begitu? 

"Baiklah – baiklah. Kami percaya padamu. Iya kan teman - teman?" Lanjut namja itu.

Kedua teman namja itu mengangguk dengan terpaksa, mereka sama sekali tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan melihat kemurkaan ketua geng mereka. 

"Baiklah, aku Xi Luhan." Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya, namun Baekhyun malah menjauh. 

"Upss.. Aku alergi dengan orang miskin." Ejek Baekhyun sambil bergidik ngeri.

Namja yang bernama Xi Luhan itu mendengus kesal, ingin sekali ia mencakar wajah imut nan cantik itu. 

" _Damn bitch!_ Aku orang kaya yang berasal dari China!" 

Baekhyun tertawa mengejek, kemudian ia menatap namja itu mulai dari bawah keatas. 

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Untung saja kau memakai sepatu _limited edition_ itu. Kalau tidak kau kuanggap miskin!" 

"Terserah! Ini temanku Xiumin, dan Tao."

Baekhyun memperhatikan kedua namja tadi, lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. 

"Okay. Aku percaya pada kalian."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan sekelilingnya, matanya tak henti menatap jijik jika ada yang bergaya norak atau tampak bergaya seperti orang miskin. Ia benar - benar alergi dengan orang - orang seperti itu.

Ia pun bergidik ngeri ketika ada seorang yeoja yang berdada besar terlihat menggoda kearahnya, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Takut kalau sampai ia muntah ditempat, kan tidak lucu jika orang tau ia muntah hanya karena digoda oleh seorang yeoja. 

"Apa di Cafetaria ini cuma tersedia makanan sampah ini? _Oh shit!_ Aku kembali mual." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup mulutnya. Ketiga orang yang berada dihadapannya menatap tajam, kecuali seorang namja bermata bulat yang masih saja fokus menyantap makanan yang berada dihadapannya. 

" _Damn you!_ Ini makanan terbaik disini. Kau bilang ini sampah? Kau menjijikkan!" Rutuk Luhan kesal, ia kembali memakan makanannya. 

"Ini sangat enak. Kau harus mencobanya." Tawar Xiumin dengan mulut penuh. 

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, ia bahkan tampak menelan liurnya berkali - kali. 

"Tidak akan! Itu terlihat seperti muntah kucing. Benar - benar menjijikkan." 

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, ia kesal dengan namja cantik itu. Kalau ia bisa, sudah pasti wajah cantik itu habis ditangannya.

"Sudahlah, ganti topik." Lerai Tao, ia tampak fokus pada iphone-nya. 

"Baiklah.. Oh ya Baek— apa? Aku lupa." Kata Luhan dengan tampang mengejek. 

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia tau Luhan hanya berpura - pura. 

"Baekhyun, _Grandma!_ " 

" _Shit! I'm not your Grandma!_ " 

"Stop! Tolong jangan ganggu konsentrasiku! Aku masih lapar." Sentak Xiumin, ia menggigit potongan roti dengan _bitch face_ -nya. 

Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan memutar bola mata mereka, dalam hati kata - kata ejekan mereka tujukan pada namja berpipi bakpao itu. 

"Ah, ya! Baekhyun~ah, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengedip - ngedipkan matanya. 

"Sebenarnya punya, tapi Mom and Daddy memaksaku untuk memutuskan pacar tampan-ku itu."

"Apa? Pacar tampan? Kau gay?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya. 

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. 

"Yeah, aku memang sudah _come out_ pada keluargaku? Kenapa? Kalian pikir aku tidak tau kalau kalian juga gay? Aku punya _Gaydar_ guys!" 

Ketiga namja itu tertawa dengan keras, tak terkecuali dengan Kyungsoo. Ia juga ikut tertawa, walaupun ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. 

" _Oh gosh_! Ternyata namja satu ini cukup nakal juga. Kau benar - benar pantas masuk ke geng kami." Kata Luhan sembari merangkul Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun pun tersenyum kecut, ia memang gay. Tapi ia bukan namja binal seperti yang mereka katakan. 

"Guys, aku memang gay. Tapi aku bukan seperti kalian!" 

"Jadi maksudmu kau belum pernah berciuman begitu?" Tanya Tao dengan mata tajam yang terlihat menusuk. 

" _Well_ , aku tidak mengatakan begitu. Ciuman? Tentu saja aku sudah pernah." 

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _this and that?_ " Xiumin yang bertanya, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menggoda. 

"Umm.. No! Max sangat takut menyentuhku, ia memperlakukanku layaknya benda berharga yang takut rusak." 

Kembali ketiganya tertawa, kali ini cukup keras. Sehingga mengundang beberapa pasang mata yang menatap kearah mereka. 

"Jadi kau masih polos?"

"Yeah, ku pikir di Korea cukup tabu membicarakan hal ini Xi Luhan."

"Yah, memang tabu. Tapi karena kau sekarang berada di gang kami, jadi kau harus terbiasa mendengar itu." 

"Gang? Aku baru sadar, itu terdengar kuno."

Luhan segera menepuk kepala Baekhyun, hingga namja mungil itu mengaduh kesakitan. 

" _Bitch!_ Kau menyakitiku!" Teriak Baekhyun keras, hingga lagi - lagi membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap kearah mereka. Kali ini dengan pandangan kesal. 

"Kami sudah biasa melakukan hal itu! Jadi kau harus terbiasa Byun Baekhyun!" 

" _No! It's hurts!_ "

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun mendudukkan bokongnya dengan perlahan, ia merasa kesakitan dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya itu. 

Oh ayolah! Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, Baekhyun merasa kesakitan karena Luhan memukul bokong nya itu berkali - kali.

Itu karena Luhan merasa kesal saat melihat _'Bokong'_ itu, ia iri karena ia tidak lagi seperti Baekhyun. Kalian mengerti bukan? 

_'Dasar namja nakal!'_ Ejek Baekhyun dalam hati ketika melihat Luhan menggoda teman satu kelasnya. 

"Tuan Baekhyun, bokongmu tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencolek lengan Tuan-nya itu. 

"Sakit! _Stupid!_ "

Kyungsoo tertawa dengan polos, membuat Baekhyun semakin geram. 

Ia mempoutkan bibirnya, kemudian menatap kearah depan dengan bibir masih melengkung kebawah.

Namun pandangan matanya tiba - tiba bertubrukan dengan tatapan tajam seseorang, dan itu cukup membuatnya membeku. 

Tak lama, karena namja itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemudian ia terlihat sedang memasang earphone ketelinganya.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan namja itu saat perkenalan. Padahal namja itu duduk dikursi yang paling depan, yah walaupun yang paling sudut. 

"Kyungsoo, siapa namja itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk namja yang masih memakai earphone-nya itu. 

Kyungsoo melihat kearah tunjuk Baekhyun, kemudian ia tersenyum. 

"Kenapa?" 

Namja mungil itu mengerutkan dahinya, ia paling tidak suka jika pertanyaannya tidak jawab. 

"Jawab saja!"

"Namja itu bernama Park Chanyeol, ia sangat pendiam sekali. Padahal banyak yeoja dan namja yang menyukainya, tapi ya seperti itulah dia. Selalu menyendiri, dan tidak mau berbicara." 

Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa ia mengerti. 

"Apa dia orang miskin?"

"Apa ia terlihat seperti orang miskin?" Kyungsoo memutar balikkan perkataan Baekhyun. 

" _Bitch!_ Berani sekali kau padaku!"

Kyungsoo segera memasang tanda piece ditangannya, takut kalau sampai majikan imutnya itu mengamuk.

"Appanya adalah salah satu orang yang paling terkaya di Korea, tapi walaupun begitu tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karena sifat dinginnya itu. Berbanding terbalik denganku, walaupun aku anak yang supel tapi tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Itu karena aku orang miskin." 

"Ah ternyata begitu, tapi yang terakhir itu curahan hatimu kah?" 

Kyungsoo tertawa dengan lebar, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun hendak menangis saat melihat jam dikamarnya, ia terlambat bangun. Dan lebih parahnya ia belum mandi dan sarapan, ia benar - benar merasa sial. 

"Oh! God! Kenapa aku harus sial seperti ini? Mommy! _Wheraya_?! Hiks!" 

Baekhyun segera membasuh tubuhnya, hanya 2 menit. Karena ia langsung memakai pakaian, dan menelan roti bakar nya yang kemarin ia buat.

"Uggh! Mommy kau menyiksaku!" Teriaknya disela - sela mengunyah rotinya, lalu ia segera berlari kearah mobil yang terparkir dibawah gedung apartemennya.

 **-oOo-**

Namja mungil itu terlihat mengatur napasnya yang terputus - putus, dari pelipisnya mengalir keringat yang cukup banyak. Sehingga ia harus berkali - kali menyeka cairan asin itu.

"Tuan Baekhyun, penampilanmu mengerikan sekali." Komentar Kyungsoo ketika Seonsaengnim baru membuka pelajaran mereka.

"Idiot! Tidak perlu komentari penampilan brilian-ku!" Desis Baekhyun pelan.

Kyungsoo tertawa, entah kenapa ia suka sekali menggoda tuannya itu.

"Kenapa bisa terlambat tuan?"

"Stop memanggilku tuan! Aku tidak suka!" 

Namja bermata bulat itu mengangguk, kemudian ia membuat gerakan seperti mengunci dibibirnya. 

Sebenarnya dengan sifat Baekhyun yang seenaknya sendiri tentu tidak masalah ia mau terlambat atau tidak, tapi ini Korea. Ia tidak bisa sesuka hatinya seperti saat ia berada di Amerika, karena disini jika terlambat akan dihukum. Seperti berdiri didepan kelas, atau membersihkan toilet. Itu benar - benar menjijikkan bagi Baekhyun, jadi ia lebih memilih mengikuti peraturan dari pada membiarkan kaki indahnya berdiri sepanjang pelajaran. Atau bahkan jemari lentiknya bisa terkena alergi jika ia harus disuruh membersihkan toilet yang menjijikkan itu.

 **-oOo-**

Luhan terlihat duduk diatas sofa mewah berwarna merah, jemarinya menyentuh benda pipih yang berada dihadapannya. 

Ia terlihat sesekali tersenyum malu - malu, bahkan ia tampak menggigit jarinya dengan gerakan seduktif. 

"Jadi ini basement kita? Aku tidak menyangka sekolah kuno ini punya tempat sebagus ini." Gumam Baekhyun sembari melihat - lihat basement barunya. Kyungsoo mengikut dibelakangnya seperti orang idiot. 

"Apa kau gila? Orang tua kami yang membuat tempat ini, sekolah miskin ini mana mampu membuat basement semewah ini." Ucap Tao dengan tatapan tajamnya, ia segera menggeser duduknya kearah Luhan. 

"Ah, begitu. Tapi kenapa harus pakai tempat tidur?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. 

Luhan tampak tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu.

Xiumin lah yang menjawab, ia segera merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak lupa kan bahwa teman nakal kita itu membutuhkan tempat untuk _this and that_?"

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya, tidak menyangka namja cantik itu terlalu binal.

" _What_? Apa perlu melakukan hal itu disekolah juga?" 

Luhan tertawa, ia segera menggeser tempat duduknya agar Baekhyun dapat duduk disampingnya. 

"Dengar Baekhyun sayang, itu sudah kebutuhanku. Tanpa melakukan itu, maka tamat lah riwayatku! Itu sudah candu bagiku." 

Baekhyun hanya mampu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lubangmu tidak tahan tidak dimasuki satu hari saja, hah?"

"Tidak tahan Baek, lubangku perlu digaruk setiap saat."

Tao dan Xiuman tertawa renyah, sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dibuat tercengang.

"Kau serius?" 

Luhan mengangguk mantap, matanya ia kedip - kedipkan untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Dasar _Chicken_! Kau sangat hina!"

Luhan memasang wajah datarnya, ia tau sahabat barunya itu juga sebenar lagi akan seperti dirinya. 

"Baek sayang, jangan mengatakan hal bodoh. Kalau kau sudah merasakan baru kau akan ketagihan. _I swear_ , ini benar - benar nikmat dan membuatmu ketagihan. Lagi pula aku bukan _Chicken_ , aku masih suka yang muda – muda." 

"Kau membuatku mual! Jangan katakan apapun!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menutup telinganya.

Luhan tertawa menggoda, ia menghembuskan napasnya kesekitar leher Baekhyun. 

"Bayangkan Baek, lubang sempitmu itu dimasuki oleh permen lolipop yang tidak akan habis. Itu sangat - sangat _yummy._ " 

Baekhyun mulai merinding, ia merasa setan disampingnya mulai mempengaruhi dirinya. Entahlah apakah benteng pertahanannya akan jebol atau tidak.

"Oh! _Hell!_ "

"Kemarin malam aku melakukan dengan pangeran sekolah kita, Kris Wu. Punyanya sangat - sangat big! Dan aku merasa penuh didalamku dan—"

Luhan tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena Tao sudah menarik kerah blazer hitamnya. 

"Apa kau bilang? Kris Wu?" Tanya Tao tampak tidak percaya.

"Yeah, kenapa?"

" _What_!? Apa kau gila? Aku sudah mengincarnya sejak lama!" Pekik Tao, jarang - jarang Tao bersikap seperti itu.

"Oh, _you're so funny baby_! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya hmm? Tapi tenang saja, kami hanya berpacaran satu malam saja baby. Aku sudah memutuskannya saat itu juga, karena kau tau kenapa?" 

Tao menggeleng lemah, hatinya sangat kesal saat mengetahui Luhan bercinta dengan pangeran impiannya. 

"Itu karena ia hanya mampu melakukan satu ronde! Punyanya saja yang besar, tapi tidak mampu berdiri lagi setelah keluar. Aku tidak suka dengan namja seperti itu! _Big no_!" 

Tao pun akhirnya dapat bernapas lega, ia bersyukur Luhan tidak mencintai namja yang mendekati sempurna itu. 

"Kalian tau namja bernama Kai?"

Tao dan Xiumin mengangguk, Baekhyun menggeleng bingung. Sementara Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya, dan ia menahan napas dalam - dalam. Takut mendengar kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir namja binal itu.

"Ia namja sexy yang sangat liar diranjang, tapi sayang punyanya sangat kecil. Aku tidak puas dengannya." 

Xiumin dan Tao tertawa dengan keras, sedangkan Baekhyun bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan lolipop yang tidak akan habis berputar dikepalanya. Ia sangat - sangat merasa ngeri. 

Dan Kyungsoo? Ia malah mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar tentang pangeran yang diam - diam ia impikan itu. 

"Ah, saat ini aku sedang mengincar Sehun. Namja berwajah poker face tapi sexy. Tidak seperti Park Chanyeol! Sudah dingin, berlidah tajam, sombong, ketus. Ewwh, berani - beraninya dia menolakku! Dasar, untung saja wajahnya tampan. Kalau tidak? Sudah pasti ia mati ditanganku." 

Empat orang yang mendengar itu langsung bergidik ngeri. Luhan benar – benar terlihat sangat mengerikan saat mengatakan itu.

"Jadi, kau menyerah dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Xiumin sambil meraih snack yang berada diatas meja.

"Umm.. Yah begitulah, sebenarnya aku masih dendam padanya! Harga diriku jatuh saat ia menolakku dulu! Awas saja dia." Jawab Luhan disertai ancaman.

"Padahal hampir tidak ada namja yang berani menolakmu, tapi hanya Chanyeol yang berani. Haha."

Luhan langsung melayangkan deathglarenya kearah namja bermata tajam itu, ia tidak terima diejek karena di tolak.

"Tao baby, aku sebenarnya tidak mau menyerah. Tapi saat melihat teman nakal baru kita ini, aku jadi punya ide lain." 

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, ia tau mereka sedang membicarakannya. Tapi ide seperti apa? Apakah ide nakal yang akan Luhan pikirkan? Ah! Baekhyun jadi sedikit takut.

"Apa itu Lu?"

"Eum.. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun kita suruh mencari tau apakah Chanyeol itu gay atau straight?"

" _Whaaatt_? Apakah kalian gila? No! Lebih baik kalian suruh aku melakukan _Handjob_ didepan kalian!"

Ketiga namja nakal, kecuali Kyungsoo itu tampak mendekatkan kepala mereka kearah Baekhyun. Pandangan mereka seolah menelanjangi namja mungil itu. Membuat Baekhyun harus menelan liurnya kasar, sepertinya ia salah bicara.

" _Are you serious Baek?_ " Tanya Luhan sambil menjilat – jilat telunjuknya dengan pandangan seduktif.

"Um.. A-aku—"

" _Just_ _do_ _it!_ " Seru Tao memotong ucapan namja mungil itu.

" _No! No! No!_ Aku salah bicara tadi!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan cepat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari setan – setan yang berada tepat didepannya.

" _Okay_! Berarti kau setuju. Kalau begitu sekalian cari tau berapa ukuran _'adik'_ nya." Kata Luhan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget, seumur – umur ia tidak pernah berpikir mencari tau berapa ukuran _'adik kecil'_ yang dimiliki oleh orang lain. Itu benar – benar kurang kerjaan!

" _For god sake!_ Aku menyesal punya teman seperti kalian! Hah! Aku pusing!" Baekhyun segera keluar dari basement mewah mereka, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat lemas. Sepertinya ia masih memikirkan cerita Luhan tentang Kai tadi.

"Jangan lupa baby! Kami akan membantumu mencari tau!" Teriak Luhan dari dalam, namun Baekhyun hanya mampu mengacuhkan teriakan itu.

 **-oOo-**

Kyungsoo meletakkan jus strawberry dingin kearah Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil yang sempat melamun itu terkejut.

"Thank's Kyungsoo." Gumamnya disela – sela meminum jus kesukaannya itu.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia berjalan menuju bahan – bahan makanan yang akan ia masak untuk Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya sejak kejadian di sekolah tadi Baekhyun langsung mengajak Kyungsoo ke apartemennya, karena ia merasa sangat lapar dan pusing luar biasa. Hari ini ia tidak punya mood untuk makan direstaurant. Jadi ia ajak saja namja bermata bulat yang mengaku pintar memasak itu. Lagi pula Kyungsoo adalah _'pembantu'_ nya bukan?

"Kyungsoo, menurutmu apa mereka serius dengan perkataan mereka tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan memotongnya, kemudian tanpa berbalik ia hanya mengangguk.

"Apa mereka gila menyuruhku melakukan hal konyol itu?"

"Itu tidak konyol bagi mereka. Sebenarnya mereka juga mencari tau ukuran _'adik'_ dari seluruh namja tampan disekolah kita. Yah, walaupun hanya Luhan saja sebenarnya yang mencari tau sendiri. Tapi hanya Chanyeol yang tidak bisa ia cari tau. Namja itu memang sulit ditakhlukkan." Tutur Kyungsoo sambil mencuci bersih sayuran yang tadi ia potong – potong.

"Nah! Karena itulah aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Luhan saja tidak bisa, apalagi aku!"

"Chanyeol memang anti sekali dengan yang berbau Luhan."

"Maksudmu?" Bingung Baekhyun, ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya bersikap dingin kalau kepada kami semua, kecuali dengan Luhan, Tao, dan Xiumin. Dengan mereka ia sangat sering sekali mengeluarkan umpatan – umpatan kasar. Entah karena apa, mungkin karena ia sering digoda. Atau mungkin karena ia benci dengan namja nakal."

Mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah! Jadi karena itu ia menatapku tajam sekali! Mungkin ia melakukan itu padaku karena aku sudah berteman dengan Luhan!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin."

 **-oOo-**

Namja mungil yang kita ketahui bernama Baekhyun tampak merengut ketika tiga sahabatnya mulai mendekatinya, saat ini mereka sedang berada di lorong sekolah. Ketiga temannya itu tampak berjalan mendekat, membuat Baekhyun harus melangkah mundur. Baru kali ini ia ketakutan seperti itu.

" _Morning_ Baek!" Sapa Xiumin ketika mereka berhasil mendekat.

Baekhyun hendak berlari saat itu juga, tapi Tao berhasil menarik tangannya. Kontan saja namja mungil itu meronta kesakitan.

"Jangan lari Baek, sahabat terimutku." Ucap Tao sambil memamerkan tatapan tajamnya yang kini menambah ketakutan namja mungil itu.

"Hari ini salah satu tugas mu harus terlaksana Baek! Atau tidak! _Handjob_ didepan kami! Haha."

Tawa ketiganya berderai ketika mendengar ucapan Luhan, mereka sudah tidak sabar ingin tau bagaimana kerja pertama member baru mereka. Apakah namja itu bisa nakal sama seperti mereka? Atau malah tidak sama sekali?

" _Fuckkkkkkkkk!_ "

 **TBC**

 **Salah satu cerita lama-ku yang bakal aku repost disini.**

 **Jangan protes tentang bahasa2 kasar yang muncul di FF ini ya, kan diatas udah diperingatkan.. :v**

 **Sengaja di Chapter pertama ini gak ada ChanBaek moment, soalnya disini cuma mau ngenalin karakter pemainnya aja dulu.**

 **Jangan lupa Review-nya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twink** **Chap. 2**

 **Title : Twink**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan – Kyungsoo – Xiumin – Tao**

 **\- Sehun – Kai – Chen – Kris – Suho – Lay**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, and All EXO Couples.**

 **Genre : M untuk bahasa kasar, 18+ (Tentuin sendiri)**

 **Warning! : YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! Sekian :D**

 **Summary : Baekhyun murid pindahan Amerika yang angkuh dipaksa bergabung kedalam Gang Luhan yang terdiri dari namja – namja binal. Sanggupkah Baekhyun menghadapi kebinalan teman – teman barunya itu? Atau ia malah berubah menjadi seperti mereka? BOYXBOY! YAOI! CHANBAEK! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLES!**

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Yang masih dibawah umur mending klik kembali..**

 **FF ini tidak baik untuk dikonsumsi(?) anak dibawah umur..**

 **Yang gak suka baca kata – kata kasar mending kembali..**

 **Masih mau lanjut?**

 **Seriussss?**

 **Yakin masih mau lanjut?**

 _ **I TOLD YOU BEFORE!**_

 **Yaudah deh.. No BASH ya! Saya butuh kritik dan saran.. Bukan BASH! Thanks..**

 **Happy Reading^^**

" _Hari ini salah satu tugas mu harus terlaksana Baek! Atau tidak! Handjob didepan kami! Haha."_

 _Tawa ketiganya berderai ketika mendengar ucapan Luhan, mereka sudah tidak sabar ingin tau bagaimana kerja pertama member baru mereka. Apakah namja itu bisa nakal sama seperti mereka? Atau malah tidak sama sekali?_

" _Fuckkkkkkkkk!"_

 **Chap. 2**

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat siswa - siswa yang ia katakan idiot yang berada disekolah menatap kearahnya, pandangan mereka tampak beragam. Ada yang tampak terpesona, ada yang menatap tajam, bahkan ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. 

Tapi ia sudah biasa melihat yang seperti itu, selama di Amerika bahkan semua orang menyukainya. Mungkin karena ia imut dan cantik. Atau mungkin karena ia satu - satunya orang korea? Entahlah. 

Kembali ke topik, kenapa semua orang memandang kearahnya? Tentu menjadi pertanyaan dibenak kalian kan? Jawabannya simple, itu karena Baekhyun sedang berdiri didepan kelas sambil menghentak - hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia memang sangat kesal, karena pada jam pulang sekolah seperti ini Luhan CS malah menyuruhnya menunggu mereka yang pergi entah kemana. Padahal target mereka— Chanyeol, sudah pulang dari tadi. 

Sedangkan Kyungsoo malah pulang duluan karena kelaparan. Ckck.

Ia ingin sekali berteriak kesal. Byun Baekhyun yang dulunya terkenal seenaknya sendiri kini malah seperti orang idiot yang selalu patuh pada perintah namja penghisap permen— Luhan. 

Ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mau menuruti perintah Luhan, hanya saja para setan itu memang tampak ingin sekali membuatnya menjadi namja penghisap permen sama seperti mereka. 

_Damn_ _!_ Membayangkannya saja Baekhyun sudah merinding.

Tak lama kemudian, getaran yang berasal dari kantong celana berwarna hitam miliknya berhasil menyadarkan lamunannya yang jauh membumbung tinggi. Ia cukup bersyukur sebenarnya, dengan begitu permen yang tidak habis - habis itu berhenti merasuki pikirannya. 

Ia pun segera meraih benda berwarna putih itu, kemudian menempelkan ditelinga kanannya. 

"Oh gosh! Kau dimana? Apa kau tidak tau bahwa kaki indahku sudah letih?! Akan kusuruh kudaku merobek lubangmu! You stupid slut!" Teriak Baekhyun ketika menjawab telepon masuk yang ternyata dari Luhan.

Terdengar tawa dari ujung sana, membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal. 

Ia lalu menutup telepon dengan gerutuan yang terdengar jelas. 

"Apa - apaan dia?! Aku kan tidak punya kuda. Enak saja menyuruhku membawa kuda untuk lubang melarnya itu! Dasar gila!" 

**-oOo-  
**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Seorang namja mungil tampak menjerit panik ketika tiga orang namja mendorongnya masuk kesebuah ruangan, ia terhempas begitu saja. Bagaikan kertas yang tertiup angin. 

"Sialan! I'll kill you guys! Akan kubuat kalian tidak akan pernah merasakan permen menjijikkan itu lagi! Arrgghh!" Maki namja mungil itu sambil memukul - mukul pintu yang berada dihadapannya. 

Jika kita lihat name tag-nya, ternyata ia adalah Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun bisa sampai ketempat ini karena telepon dari Luhan tadi, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa ini adalah jebakan. Ia bahkan dikurung disebuah ruangan gelap, dengan cahaya yang mencuri - curi masuk keruangan itu.

Ia pun mendesah pelan, memasrahkan diri saat mendengar tawa para _Triple Sluts_ sialan itu menjauh. Ia sudah tau bahwa sia - sia berteriak, karena tempat ini berada dibelakang sekolah. Tepatnya tempat ini adalah gudang sekolah. 

Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya, mencoba melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Namun betapa ia tampak terperanjat kaget saat tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam milik seorang namja. Namja itu terlihat duduk dilantai. 

"Hyaaa! Hantu!" Teriak Baekhyun berlebihan.

Melihat tingkah berlebihan itu membuat namja tampan yang semula menatap tajam itu kini malah memutar bola matanya malas. 

Kontan saja Baekhyun setelah melihat wajah namja itu ia langsung menyadari siapa orang yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Kau?! Park Chanyeol?!" Pekik Baekhyun antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Mata sipitnya membulat sempurna.

"Jadi kita dikurung berdua disini?! Wah! Bagus! Dengan begitu aku akan tau ukuran _'adik'_ mu!" Lanjutnya kelepasan. 

Chanyeol memelototkan matanya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang terlalu jujur itu.

Sadar dengan ucapannya, Baekhyun pun langsung menjadi salah tingkah.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan gaya nakal yang ia tiru dari Luhan. 

"Upss.. Aku terlalu jujur." 

Baekhyun melangkah kehadapan Chanyeol, hendak duduk disana. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat lantai yang penuh debu itu. 

"Oh gosh! Tempat ini sangat menjijikkan! Aku ingin muntah!" Serunya sambil melompat kearah pangkuan Chanyeol. Kontan saja Chanyeol langsung terkejut, ia menahan jarak mereka dengan tangannya. 

"Jangan dekat denganku!" Ucap Chanyeol disertai tatapan tajam. Namun Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal. Ia malah merapatkan tubuh mereka. 

"Aku tidak bisa menyentuh debu, aku bisa alergi. Oh kulitku yang indah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian rusak." 

Chanyeol kembali memutar bola matanya malas, ingin sekali ia menobatkan namja mungil itu sebagai _Drama Queen._

Tiba - tiba hening menyelimuti mereka, hanya suara deru napas mereka yang terdengar. Deru napas yang saling beradu, karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat itu.

Namun Baekhyun segera tersadar dari keheningan itu, ia segera meraih handphone berwarna putihnya. 

"Apa kau suka perempuan?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba - tiba. Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol, hingga wajah keduanya saling berhadapan. 

"Menurutmu?" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah bertanya kembali. 

"Jadi kau suka pada namja?" 

"Siapa yang mengatakan begitu?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ia menatap namja tampan itu dengan pandangan ingin memakan hidup - hidup. 

Baekhyun pun menghidupkan gadgetnya, mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Kemudian dengan wajah menahan muntah ia mengarahkan handphonenya ke wajah Chanyeol. 

"Kau suka ini?" Tanyanya sambil menutup mulut. Ia sedang menunjukkan foto perempuan setengah bugil pada Chanyeol. 

Namja tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian ia memasang wajah datar. 

"Menjijikkan." Respon Chanyeol yang langsung membuat Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati. Ia sudah tau bahwa Chanyeol adalah gay.

Tapi ia masih ingin memastikan, biar lebih jelas.

Jemari lentiknya pun menelusuri handphone mahal itu, lalu tatapannya mendadak berbinar ketika melihat sesuatu disana. 

"Kalau ini bagaimana? Oh gosh! I like him! So hawwtt!"

Chanyeol menatap foto namja bugil yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun dengan wajah datar, ekspresinya benar - benar sulit ditebak. 

"Kau membuatku ingin muntah." 

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, ia tidak percaya tebakannya meleset. 

"Lalu, kau sebenarnya suka perempuan atau laki – laki? Jawab yang jelas!" Paksa Baekhyun dengan emosi yang meluap – luap. Ia benci dipermainkan seperti itu. 

"Kau tidak perlu tau." Kata Chanyeol tajam. 

Namja mungil itu hanya melebarkan bibir mungilnya, tangan kanannya ia kipas - kipaskan kearah lehernya. 

"Hari yang panas. Sepanas jiwaku, aku jadi ingin mencekik seseorang." Gumam Baekhyun dengan sedikit keras. 

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar itu, lalu tangannya meraih earphone miliknya dari kantong. Kemudian memasang ditelinganya, seolah tidak menganggap kejadian tadi ada. 

**-oOo-** **  
**

Baekhyun terlihat bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol, ia tampak sedang merayu namja tampan itu.

"Ayolah~ Chanyeol. Malam ini aku menginap dirumahmu ya?" Rayu Baekhyun dengan mengerling nakal. Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya membuka pintu. Kemudian ia melihat kearah Baekhyun tajam. 

"Diamlah!"

Baekhyun membelalak kaget, kalau saja tidak karena sms Luhan yang memaksanya untuk merayu Chanyeol tentu ia tidak akan mau melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu. 

"What?! Kau menolakku?" 

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya. 

Baekhyun tak mau kalah, ia juga ikut masuk kedalam. Membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. 

"Tidak ada penolakan! Ayo jalan!" Perintah Baekhyun dengan gaya yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan hitler.

Chanyeol melajukan jalannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia sangat ingin cepat - cepat pulang kerumahnya. Lalu tidur dalam damai. Oh, dia bahkan sudah sangat merindukan ranjangnya. Karena Luhan telah mengurung mereka selama 2 jam, itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. 

**-oOo-** **  
**

Chanyeol melemparkan tasnya kesembarang tempat, lalu kaki jenjangnya berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 rumahnya. Baekhyun mengikut dibelakangnya dengan pandangan terkagum - kagum. 

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka rumahmu seperti ini. Hampir mirip dengan rumahku dulu di Amerika." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangguk – angguk lucu. Entah apa maksudnya. 

"Siapa peduli?" Sahut Chanyeol sembari merebahkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang yang berukuran besar.

Baekhyun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Chanyeol, hingga membuat namja tampan itu refleks mendorong Baekhyun menjauh.

"Sialan! Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Tanya Chanyeol tajam. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menusuk. 

Baekhyun mendadak salah tingkah, tapi ia cepat berpura - pura terlihat biasa saja. 

"Memangnya aku terlihat menginginkan sesuatu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.  
Chanyeol hanya mendesah pelan, kesabarannya hampir habis.

"Apa kau menginginkan sex?"

Baekhyun membelakkan matanya kaget, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol berpikiran seperti itu. 

"Apa kau gila? Aku tidak menginginkan sex!" Baekhyun membela diri, ia tidak suka dituduh yang bukan - bukan.

"Lalu apa? Bukankah kau sama saja dengan Luhan? Sex, sex, dan sex. Itu kan yang ada dipikiran kalian?" 

Baekhyun mulai merasa tersudut, walaupun ia tidak menginginkan sex. Tapi tetap saja kan yang ia butuh ketahui dari Chanyeol yang berbau sex juga? 

"Aku bukan seperti Luhan." Lirih Baekhyun kesal. Tapi ia tidak berani menatap langsung kewajah namja tampan itu. 

"Jangan sok polos! Aku tau kau sama saja dengan bitch yang satu itu! Jadi jangan harap kau mendapatkan itu dariku!" 

_Blam!_

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Ia pun menududukkan dirinya diranjang milik Chanyeol dengan wajah shock.

"Damn shit!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun berjalan turun keruang tamu milik keluarga Chanyeol, sedari tadi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak masuk kembali kekamarnya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit bingung. Padahal ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu agar mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya yang perlu ia ketahui dari namja tampan itu. Tapi namja tampan tiang listrik itu malah tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Ia sedikit mundur saat melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya berjalan kearahnya, ia tidak tau itu siapa karena waktu masuk tadi ia sama sekali tidak melihat siapapun dirumah besar itu.

Sepertinya wanita paruh baya itu juga kaget, terbukti dari tatapannya yang melihat kearah Baekhyun heran.

"Oh? Siapa? Teman Chanyeol?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu sopan. Namun penampilannya sama sekali tidak melambangkan ia adalah wanita yang sopan. Karena wanita itu tampak memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan hot pants.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, wajah sinisnya telah berganti dengan wajah polos dengan puppy eyes yang terlihat menggemaskan. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat jadi ingin memeluknya.

"Ya, aku teman Chanyeol. Namaku Baekhyun ahjumma."

Wanita paruh baya itu tampak menatap kagum, ia menatap Baekhyun dari atas kebawah.

"Wah, kau sangat cantik. Baru kali ini Chanyeol membawa pacarnya kerumah, biasanya ia tidak pernah membawa siapapun kerumah ini."

Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut, ia kesal di anggap perempuan. Dan lagi bukankah ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah teman Chanyeol? Tapi kenapa wanita itu malah mengatakannya pacar Chanyeol? Sialan.

"Aku laki – laki ahjumma, dan lagi pula aku bukan pacar Chanyeol!"

Wanita itu membulatkan bibirnya, kemudian ia tertawa kecil yang terdengar seperti tawa hantu di film horror yang sering Baekhyun tonton.

"Maaf ya. Kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja."

Namja mungil itu tersenyum kecut, ingin rasanya ia segera berlari dari tempat ini kemudian menendang bokong Luhan ketika mereka bertemu nanti.

"Oh ya, by the way jangan panggil Ahjumma. Panggil saja Carol. Itu namaku."

Baekhyun tertawa dengan wajah menggemaskan, tapi jauh didalam hatinya ia mengejek wanita sok muda itu. Padahal wanita itu sudah pantas dipanggil halmeoni.

"Aku keatas dulu ya babe, Chanyeol ada dikamar tamu dibawah."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih mengembang dibibirnya, tapi setelah wanita itu pergi Baekhyun malah terlihat seperti hendak muntah.

"Fuck your pussy!" Makinya.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun tersadar dari tidurnya saat terdengar suara seseorang yang berteriak membangunkannya. Ia langsung menggeliat kearah kiri dan kanan. Setelah itu ia berhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang memakai handuk yang melingkar dipinggulnya.

"Cepat bangun! Kau pikir ini hotel?"

Baekhyun segera terduduk dari tidurnya, kemudian ia melihat keseluruh ruangan sambil mengucek mata sipitnya.

"Kenapa aku berada dikamarmu? Bukannya tadi malam aku tertidur di ruang televisi?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap kearah Chanyeol. Ia meneguk liurnya saat melihat tubuh atletis yang berada dihadapannya.

' _Gosh! He's one damn hot guy!'_ Batin Baekhyun girang.

Chanyeol melirik sebentar, kemudian ia kembali fokus mencari baju seragamnya.

"Aku mengangkat mu kesini."

"J-jadi kita tidur bersama begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun takut – takut untuk memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia segera melepaskan handuknya hingga bokong lezatnya tepampang nyata di hadapan namja mungil itu. Hampir saja liur Baekhyun menetes keluar ketika melihat pemandangan luar biasa indah itu. Namun ia pura – pura bersikap tak peduli.

"Menurutmu?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka mereka tidur bersama. Ia menatap ragu – ragu kearah namja tampan yang kini mulai memakai seragamnya.

"S-so? We—"

"We've fucked!" Sambung Chanyeol cepat.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy? Oh my Cherry! Hikss.." Baekhyun tiba – tiba menangis histeris dengan gaya yang berlebihan.

Chanyeol hanya menatap malas kearah namja mungil yang bertingkah berlebihan itu.

"For god sake! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada namja gila seperti kalian! Aku hanya bercanda."

Mendengar itu Baekhyun pun akhirnya bernapas lega, paling setidaknya _'Cherry'_ yang selalu ia banggakan masih aman dan belum longgar seperti punya Luhan.

"Tapi bercandamu tidak lucu." Responnya kesal.

"Yeah! Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau mandi sebelum ku tendang bokong-mu itu."

"Oh! No!"

 **-oOo-**

Kedua namja dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang kontras tampak berjalan menuju ruang makan yang mewah, disana telah duduk seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tersenyum menyambut mereka.

"Hello darling? Bagaimana pagimu?" Sapa yeoja itu pada namja yang tinggi itu.

Namja tinggi itu—Chanyeol hanya mendengus, ia malu Eomma-nya berbicara seperti itu padahal ada orang lain saat itu.

"Dan kau babe, bagaimana pagimu?"

Baekhyun— namja pendek itu tersenyum ramah, eyesmile-nya terlihat dimata indahnya.

"Not bad, Carol!" Ucap Baekhyun masih dengan senyum indahnya.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan namja mungil itu, ia tidak menyangka namja mungil berwajah polos— tapi berhati iblis itu mengatakan hal yang demikian.

"Apa – apaan?! She's my Mom!"

Baekhyun cepat menutup mulutnya, ia sama sekali tidak tau bahwa yeoja yang berada dihadapannya itu adalah Eomma Chanyeol.

"S-sorry—"

"Jangan begitu Chanyeol~ah, Eomma yang menyuruh nya memanggil Eomma Carol."

"Apa?! Fuck all this shit!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol segera menyambar kunci mobilnya, dan keluar dari rumah mewah itu. Menyisakan 2 orang yang kini saling melempar pandangan bersalah.

 **-oOo-**

"Luhan! Aku ingin menghentikan semuanya!" Teriak Baekhyun ketika mereka berada di basement mewah itu.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika kau menginap disana?" Tanya Luhan cuek, ia asik menatap kuku – kukunya yang terlihat berkilat.

"Banyak! Sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan!"

"So, what are you doing in Chanyeol's room?" Tao yang bertanya, ia menatap penasaran.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia sama sekali tidak ingat. Lagi pula memang tidak ada yang mereka lakukan bukan?

"Tidak ada."

"Are you sure?" Tanya Xiumin dengan pandangan menggoda. Membuat ketiganya juga ikut menatap menggoda.

"Oh, Gosh! Stop it! Don't look at me like that! Kami benar – benar tidak melakukan apa pun."

Ketiganya mengangguk, Kyungsoo juga ikut mengangguk. Sedikit banyak ia mulai mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dia tidak begitu polos seperti kelihatannya.

"Jadi, berapa ukurannya?"

Baekhyun meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah, ia lupa mencari tau ukuran _'adik'_ namja itu.

"Um.. Aku lupa untuk mencari tau Lu."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, padahal namja mungil itu memiliki kesempatan besar untuk mengetahui ukuran namja tampan itu. Tapi apa? Baekhyun bahkan melupakan begitu saja.

"Okay, lalu ia Straight atau gay?"

Lagi – lagi Baekhyun meneguk liurnya kasar, ia juga belum tau sebenarnya namja tampan itu Straight atau gay.

"I-itu, Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia Straight." Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah meyakinan.

Namun ketiga namja itu tertawa dengan keras, Xiumin bahkan menepuk – nepuk pipi bulatnya.

"You're so funny babe! Kita hanya mengujimu! Dan apa? Kau malah berbohong! Chanyeol itu gay, dan itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum." Ucap Luhan disela – sela tawanya.

"Whattt?! Triple sluts! Kalian juga sudah membohongiku! Dan kau juga Kyungsoo! Damn! Aku benci kalian!" Teriak Baekhyun, ia segera berlari meninggalkan empat orang yang menatapnya dengan wajah kaget.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun tampak berlari kebelakang sekolah, kemudian meraih handphone berwarna putih miliknya. Tangan indahnya bergerak tidak sabar dipermukaan benda pipih itu, lalu menempelkan kepipi lembutnya. 

Tak sampai satu menit menunggu, karena ia langsung mendengar suara yeoja yang sangat ia rindukan. 

"Mommy! I miss you so much!" Pekiknya, yakin seribu persen bahwa yeoja diseberang sana pasti sudah menutup telinganya. 

"Mommy juga merindukanmu baby." Ucap yeoja itu dengan lembut. 

"Mom.. Hiks.."

"Kenapa baby, ceritakan pada Mommy."

Baekhyun menarik napasnya panjang, dengan satu tarikan ia pun menumpahkan seluruh keresahannya.

"Aku tidak tahan disini Mom! Mereka semua gila! Idiot! Mereka juga setan! Aku tidak tahan disini. Hiks.." 

Terdengar helaan napas dari sebrang sana, sepertinya yeoja itu merasa bahwa anaknya itu hanya mencari alasan saja.

"Jangan seperti itu baby, Mom tau kau tidak suka berada disana. Tapi jangan cari alasan konyol seperti itu."

"What the—? Mommy aku tidak sedang mencari alasan! Mereka memang gila, aku bisa rusak disini. Aku tidak mau!" 

"Baby apapun alasanmu, Mommy tetap tidak akan membawamu kesini. Korea itu bagus baby, agama dan adat mereka masih kuat sekali. Tidak seperti disini." 

Baekhyun hendak menjerit, tapi ia segera menutup bibirnya. Kalaulah Mommy-nya tau bagaimana kelakuan teman - temannya, sudah pasti ia akan dibawa pergi lagi ke Amerika. Tapi apa? Mommy-nya bahkan tidak percaya dan malah menuduhnya hanya mencari alasan. 

"Mommy, kalau suatu saat aku hamil Mom and Dad harus terima itu!" 

Terdengar tawa dari sebrang sana, sepertinya yeoja itu sedang menertawakan kebodohan anaknya. 

"Kau lucu baby, kau tidak akan hamil."

"Apa bedanya aku dengan wanita? Toh, aku juga yang akan dimasuki! Lebih baik hamil saja!" 

**-oOo-**

Luhan duduk diatas meja Chanyeol dengan pandangan seduktif, tubuhnya ia buat dengan posisi se-sexy mungkin.

Chanyeol yang berada dihadapannya, hanya menutup mata. Ia fokus mendengarkan suara music dari earphone yang berada ditelinganya. 

Luhan pun mencolek pipi Chanyeol, hingga membuat namja tampan itu membuka matanya dengan berat. 

"So? Kau benar - benar tidak menyentuhnya?"

Chanyeol kembali menutup matanya, menurutnya berbicara dengan Luhan adalah sebuah kebodohan. 

"Aku sedang berbicara denganmu." Ucap Luhan sembari meniup tengkuk Chanyeol. 

Namja tampan itu tampak menatap Luhan tajam, ia tidak suka melihat wajah bitch sialan itu. 

"Pergi. Aku muak melihatmu! Sialan!" Seru Chanyeol tertahan, ia tidak mau emosinya keluar percuma.

Luhan tertawa, ia lalu berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol. Tangannya mengelus pipi namja tampan itu dengan pandangan menggoda. 

"Kau hanya tinggal melakukan dengannya. Ayolah sayang, lakukan yang terbaik. Buat si nakal terpuaskan! Okay?"

Chanyeol hanya berdecih sebelum kaki jenjangnya melangkah pergi entah kemana.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menghentak - hentakkan kakinya kesal saat melihat Luhan CS berjalan kearahnya. Ia tidak siap, tidak siap untuk melakukan hal bodoh yang akan pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. 

Ia bersumpah, bahwa ia benar - benar menyesal mengatakan akan melakukan _'Handjob'_ didepan para setan itu. Karena sekarang mereka memaksanya untuk melakukan itu. Ia sudah gagal, jadi sampai mati pun Luhan dan para _babu_ -nya akan terus memaksanya untuk melakukan itu. Sampai kapan pun. 

"Kau siap babe?" 

"No! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak siap!" Jerit Baekhyun tapi sayang tidak ada yang mendengar itu. Karena sekolah sudah kosong sejak satu jam yang lalu. 

"Tenang babe, kalau kau malu melakukannya tidak apa - apa. Jangan lakukan didepan kami, tapi lakukan didepan adikku. Bagaimana?" Luhan memberi penawaran, membuat namja mungil itu mengerutkan dahinya. 

"Adikmu?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Iya adikku. Kau akan terkejut mengetahui orangnya. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau ia melihat punyaku yang imut dan menggemaskan! Oh no!" 

Ketiga namja itu memutar bola mata mereka malas, mereka tidak suka dengan tingkah berlebihan namja mungil itu. 

"Dia hanya melihat punyamu! Tapi kalau kau mau aku akan memaksanya untuk memasuki punyamu."

"Damn bitch! Kau pikir aku gila? Aku tidak mau sepertimu! Dasar kau lubang melar!" 

Tao dan Xiumin tertawa dengan keras, sementara Luhan memegang bokong sexy-nya dengan kesal. 

"Aku masih ketat! Sialan!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun sudah duduk diatas sofa merah di basement mereka, tampak sesekali ia menggigit bibir mungilnya. Ia gugup, ia takut, ia kesal, ia marah. Itulah yang ia rasakan, semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Rasanya benar - benar bercampur aduk. 

"Kau yakin adikmu tidak akan menyentuhku?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Yakin babe! Aku saja bahkan memaksanya selama 1 jam. Aku sudah mengeluarkan seratus jurus agar ia mau melihat _punyamu_ itu."

"Memang siapa sih adikmu? Jangan bilang _'adik kecil'_ mu?" 

Luhan tertawa dengan keras, ia menepuk tangannya karena merasa lucu. 

"Jangan gila babe, dia adik sepupuku. Jadi kau pasti akan terkejut melihatnya."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, tak tau apakah ia akan terkejut atau tidak. 

"Apakah dia orang China?"

Luhan tampak berpikir sebentar, telunjuknya ia ketuk - ketukkan ke dagu. Seolah - olah ia sedang memikirkan suatu hal yang sulit. 

"Bisa ya, bisa tidak."

Namja mungil itu memutar bola matanya malas, ia paling tidak suka dengan jawaban mengambang. Seperti kotoran saja.

"Sudah ya? Aku mau pergi mempertemukan Tao dengan pujaan hatinya. Kris si satu ronde itu." 

Keduanya terkikik geli, bagaimana pun mengetahui kemampuan orang lain diatas ranjang adalah suatu hal yang lucu.

"Dah babe! Kalau kau tidak tahan tinggal katakan saja padanya, oh please! Fuck my asshole! Selesai!"

"Damn you!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak berkali – kali lipat dari biasanya, pandangannya tidak fokus menatap objek yang ia lihat. Tangannya yang halus bahkan sudah berkeringat banyak, bahkan tissue bekas tampak berserakan disekitarnya.

Kegugupannya semakin bertambah tatkala melihat kenop pintu yang berada dihadapannya bergerak memutar. Ia pun menghembuskan napasnya kasar, kalau bisa ia ingin sekali segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi tidak mungkin, sudah terlanjur. Jadi ia tidak mau melarikan diri, ia bukan pengecut.

Orang yang berada dibalik pintu itu pun segera memasuki ruangan mewah itu dengan pandangan tajam, membuat namja mungil itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Ia menunjuk namja tampan itu sambil berdiri karena masih tidak percaya.

"Gosh! K-kau? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Apa?"

 **TBC**

 **Di chap ini masih belum ada moment couple lain, di next chapter pasti bakal aku usahain..**

 **Jadi jangan lupa Review ya..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twink** **Chap. 3**

 **Title : Twink**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan – Kyungsoo – Xiumin – Tao**

 **\- Sehun – Kai – Chen – Kris – Suho – Lay**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, and All EXO Couples.**

 **Genre : M untuk bahasa kasar, 18+ (Tentuin sendiri)**

 **Warning! : YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! Sekian :D**

 **Summary : Baekhyun murid pindahan Amerika yang angkuh dipaksa bergabung kedalam Gang Luhan yang terdiri dari namja – namja binal. Sanggupkah Baekhyun menghadapi kebinalan teman – teman barunya itu? Atau ia malah berubah menjadi seperti mereka? BOYXBOY! YAOI! CHANBAEK! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLES!**

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Yang masih dibawah umur mending kembali..**

 **FF ini tidak baik untuk dikonsumsi(?) anak dibawah umur..**

 **Yang gak suka baca kata – kata kasar mending kembali..**

 **Masih mau lanjut?**

 **Seriussss?**

 **Yakin masih mau lanjut?**

 _ **I TOLD YOU BEFORE!**_

 **Yaudah deh.. No BASH ya! Saya butuh kritik dan saran.. Bukan BASH! Thanks..**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 _Orang yang berada dibalik pintu itu pun segera memasuki ruangan mewah itu dengan pandangan tajam, membuat namja mungil itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya._

 _Ia menunjuk namja tampan itu sambil berdiri karena masih tidak percaya._

" _Gosh! K-kau? Bagaimana mungkin?"_

" _Apa?"_

 **Chap. 3**

Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap tidak percaya, ia heran kenapa namja tiang listrik tapi tampan itu berada di basement mereka. 

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanyanya ketus. 

Namja tampan itu hanya mengangkat bahu. 

"Luhan menyuruhku kesini, ia mengatakan bahwa kau ingin _Handjob_ didepanku." 

Namja mungil itu memelototkan matanya kaget, Luhan sudah membuat harga dirinya jatuh. Padahal kan ia sama sekali tidak mau _Handjob_ didepan namja ini. Yah, walaupun ia terpaksa harus melakukannya. 

"What?! Big no! No! Siapa juga yang mau _Handjob_ didepanmu! Eww.." Ketus Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya didepan.

"Terserah kau saja, aku akan memanggil Luhan!" Seru namja itu, ia hendak berlalu keluar. Namun Baekhyun segera menahannya.

"Aaa! Tunggu! B-baiklah, aku akan _Handjob_ didepanmu. Yah, walaupun dengan amat sangat berat hati." Ucap Baekhyun dengan gengsinya yang tinggi. Ia menatap Chanyeol gugup. 

"Lakukan saja!"

Baekhyun segera mendudukkan _'Bokong'_ sexy miliknya ke sofa berwarna merah yang berada di basement mereka. Namja tampan itu—Chanyeol, telah duduk dihadapannya. 

Ia pun segera melepaskan tali pinggangnya dengan perlahan, matanya tak lepas menatap kearah Chanyeol yang juga melihat pergerakannya secara intens. 

"Tak bisakah kita berpura - pura melakukan itu, umm.. Maksudku aku tidak melakukan itu didepanmu, lagi pula kau tentu tidak ingin melihat punyaku bukan?" Bujuk Baekhyun, ia berharap Chanyeol akan setuju dengan perkataannya. And then, mereka berbohong pada Luhan dan semua akan selesai. 

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa berbohong."

Dan harapan Baekhyun langsung sirna ketika Chanyeol mengangkat Handphonenya didepan wajah tampan miliknya. 

"Kau akan merekam kegiatanku?"

"Yup, Luhan yang menyuruh."

Seketika wajah namja mungil itu memerah, ia kesal kenapa Luhan amat sangat pintar membuatnya marah. Kalau Luhan berada disini, sudah dipastikan namja jalang itu akan langsung mati mendengar makian Baekhyun.

"Uggh! _That bitch_! Aku benar - benar ingin membunuhnya! _Dumbass_!" Rutuk Baekhyun sambil berteriak. 

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat alis kirinya tinggi - tinggi, tak ada komentar keluar dari bibir sexy-nya. 

"Baik! Akan kulakukan! Awas kau jalang! Ku pastikan lubangmu akan— akan.. Uggh! Aku bahkan tidak bisa membalasnya! Hiks!" 

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, adegan didepannya benar - benar membuat ia muak. Baekhyun mulai kembali menjadi Drama Queen. 

"Lakukan! Jangan banyak bicara!"

Baekhyun terdiam, dengan wajah menekuk sempurna ia pun menarik paksa tali pinggangnya. Setelah itu melepaskan kancing, dan menarik resleting celananya dengan perlahan. 

Lalu gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat boxer berwarna birunya mengintip malu - malu.

" _Damn_! Bisakah aku tidak melakukannya? _You make me feel like a whore_!" 

Chanyeol menyeringai, tapi ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Membuat Baekhyun tiba - tiba merindukan suara berat yang terdengar errr.. Sexy itu.

"Okay, kau yang pertama melihat lollipop imut nan menggemaskan tapi manis dan lembut milikku." 

Namja tampan itu menghela napas singkat, entah kenapa ia merasa perkataan namja mungil itu terdengar semakin berlebihan saja.

Baekhyun menurun kan sedikit celana berwarna birunya, lalu dengan gerakan perlahan ia menarik turun boxernya hingga.. 

"Oh! _My little Dick, you're so cute_.. Muaach!" Serunya tiba – tiba hingga mengejutkan namja tampan itu. 

Refleks Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat ' _adik kecil'_ namja mungil itu dengan jelas. 

"Ahh!" Desis Chanyeol yang justru terdengar seperti desahan. 

Wajah Baekhyun kontan memerah, ia tidak pernah membayangkan miliknya akan dilihat orang lain. Bahkan Mom and Dad-nya saja tidak pernah melihat. 

"Kita mulai?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memegang benda pusaka miliknya yang masih terkulai lemas itu. 

Chanyeol hanya berdehem memberi jawaban, matanya sudah tertuju pada objek yang kini berada di layar iphone miliknya. 

Jemari lentik yang bahkan terlihat lebih lentik dan indah dari tangan yeoja itu pun menaik turun kan jemarinya pada benda pusaka miliknya, matanya tiba - tiba tertutup menikmati tiap sentuhan pada benda itu. Ia menggigit bibir mungilnya sangat keras, lenguhan kenikmatan pun terdengar dari bibir itu dengan amat lirih. 

"Ahhh.. Mommy.."

Chanyeol yang sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Baekhyun pun mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak menyangka disaat namja mungil itu sedang melakukan hal yang paling tabu tapi justru ia menyebutkan Mom-nya.

"Berhenti! Tidak bisakah kau menyebutkan nama orang lain selain Mommy-mu?" 

Baekhyun yang hendak terbang kelangit ketujuh pun kini merasa mendadak terjatuh kedalam lubang kotoran. Itu sangat menjijikkan. 

" _Damn bitch_! Kau merusak moodku! Aku hampir menuju puncak! _Oh shit_! Ini sangat nikmat" Ujar Baekhyun lalu kembali melanjutkan dengan menggebu – gebu, keringat mulai tampak mengalir disekitar pelipisnya.

"Justru itu! Aku merasa mual mendengar kau menyebut Mom-mu."

"Baiklah! Aku akan menyebut nama orang lain." Potong Baekhyun cepat. Ia kembali menyentuh benda pusaka yang kini mulai berdiri menantang itu. 

"Oh, Max.. _You're so hawwtt_! Mmm.. _Oh, yes_! _Oh no_!"

Chanyeol yang melihat gerakan pada tangan Baekhyun yang semakin cepat pun mendadak berkeringat, disekitar selangkangannya telah berdiri tenda. Hingga ia harus menjepit _'sesuatu_ ' itu agar tak terlihat.

" _Oh shit_! Ahhh.. Ahhh.. Yeah, nikmat sekali."

Namja tampan itu kini menekan benda menonjol yang sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan itu lagi, keringatnya semakin bertambah. Bahkan tangannya yang memegang Handphone kini tampak bergetar. 

" _Ohh gawwd_! Aku hampir sampai.. Oh Chanyeol~ah.. Ahh.. Chanyeol!"

Asdjklfgh!

Setelah mencapai puncaknya Baekhyun pun terduduk lemas, tangannya penuh dengan cairan lengket miliknya sendiri. Ia biarkan benda pusaka miliknya terkulai lemas setelah kegiatan menuju surga itu.

Pandangannya menuju kearah Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang menyeka keringat.

Ia berdesis pelan, kemudian ia mengambil tissue dan mengelap cairan cinta miliknya.

"Kau tidak mau merasakan _Cherry_ -ku?" Goda Baekhyun, entah kenapa setelah melakukan hal gila itu ia merasa menjadi binal. 

Chanyeol diam, alis kirinya naik keatas. Pandangannya tampak bingung. 

"No, thanks!" Tolak Chanyeol tegas. 

Baekhyun hanya tertawa, ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling tolol karena sudah ditolak. 

"Aku yakin suatu saat kau pasti akan memohon agar bisa memasuki _Cherry_ -ku."

Chanyeol hanya mendengus, ia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Lalu kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju pintu basement. 

"Kau dengar? Kau akan mengemis!" Teriak Baekhyun hingga bergema. Ia terlalu kesal dengan sikap cuek namja tampan itu, apalagi namja tampan itu terlihat tidak tertarik dengannya. Oh, Baekhyun ingin mati karena merasa malu.

Chanyeol yang semula hendak keluar pun kini membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya tertuju pada benda yang terkulai lemas itu.

"Aku tertarik dengan _Dick_ -mu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol segera keluar, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menganga lebar. 

"Gosh! Kau mengagumkan adik kecilku!" Jeritnya bangga. 

**-oOo-**

Luhan dan Tao tampak duduk berdampingan dihadapan seorang namja tampan, dengan wajah sedikit kebule - bulean.

Wajah Tao yang biasanya tampak menyeramkan kini mendadak kalem dan menunduk malu - malu. Sementara Luhan yang berada disampingnya melihat Tao dengan pandangan jengah. 

" _For hell sake guys_! Bisakah kalian langsung keintinya saja? Tidak malu - malu buaya seperti ini?" Geram Luhan, matanya tampak memutar malas.

"Luhan, k-ke inti apa?" Ucap Tao dengan terbata, wajahnya tampak memerah. 

"Oh hell! Tao baby, katakan saja pada Kris bahwa kau tertarik padanya dan kau ingin merasakan Dick-nya yang super besar itu!" 

Tao sukses semakin memerah, matanya melotot tajam kearah Luhan. 

Namja yang berada dihadapan mereka hanya tertawa kecil, ia sedikit bangga dengan perkataan Luhan bahwa Dick-nya besar.

" _Shut up your fucking mouth_! Katakan saja Kris bahwa kau ingin mencari namja untuk one night stand , tidak usah malu - malu karena Tao juga mau merasakan Dick-mu hingga lubangnya melar. Tapi kau harus ingat Tao baby, karena Kris hanya mampu satu ronde! Ingat, panggilannya Kris si satu ronde!"

Wajah Tao dan Kris benar - benar tampak memerah sempurna, bahkan telinga Tao ikut memerah.

Kedua namja itu benar - benar ingin membekap bibir Luhan dengan sepatu mereka, karena namja nakal itu benar - benar tidak bisa menjaga rahasia. Padahal kan mereka berdua sedang dalam proses pendekatan. Membuat ilfeel saja. 

"Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi? Hari sudah hampir gelap, lebih baik kalian bersiap - siap. Dan kau Tao baby, pakai pengaman okay? Aku tidak mau kau terkena penyakit dari Dick besar milik Kris." 

Tao mengangguk patuh, semantara Kris tampak menggeram. Harkat dan martabatnya telah jatuh di mata Tao.

"Okay! Aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak sabar berjumpa Sehun dan merasakan Dick-nya yang _fucking_ besar dilubangku! _Oh, damn hawwt_!" 

Namja nakal itupun segera berlari keluar kafe, meninggalkan kedua namja berwajah tajam itu dengan wajah penuh kegugupan. 

"Ja-jadi kau mau kan malam ini?" Tanya Kris memastikan. 

Tao mengangguk, tangannya memilin - milin ujung blazernya. 

"Satu ronde kan?" 

" _Oh! Shit!"_

 **-oOo-**

Terlihat 5 orang namja sedang duduk Cafetaria sekolah mereka, 2 dari 3 namja itu terlihat dengan wajah menekuk. 

"Tadi malam kami gagal melakukan itu!" Ucap namja bermata tajam—Tao membuka percakapan. 

Keempat lain menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan bingung. 

"Kenapa Tao baby?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Kris marah padaku karena aku mengatakan satu ronde."

Luhan dan Xiumin tertawa, sementara Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan Kyungsoo terlihat tidak peduli.

"Dia kan memang satu ronde! Benar - benar stupid! Mengakui saja ia tidak mau. Dasar!" 

"Aku sekarang bagaimana? Aku takut ia membenciku, aku kan sangat mencintainya." Lirih Tao seperti hendak menangis.

Luhan menatap kearah Tao iba, Xiumin menepuk pundak namja berwajah seram itu untuk menenangkan, sementara Baekhyun mengaduk minumannya dengan brutal, dan Kyungsoo lagi - lagi tidak peduli. 

"Sudahlah baby, aku akan membuatnya juga mencintaimu. Kau tenang saja, membuatnya berdiri hingga 7 ronde saja aku sanggup." 

Tao dan Xiumin tertawa, Baekhyun meringis pelan, dan Kyungsoo tersedak makanannya. 

"Hey babe! Ceritakan tentangmu! Aku sudah fucking tidak sabaran!" Seru Luhan sembari merangkul bahu Baekhyun. 

Namja mungil itu hanya mampu mempoutkan bibirnya, ia masih kesal pada Luhan.

"Ceritakan babe!" 

Baekhyun pun menarik napasnya panjang sebelum bercerita, setelah itu ia menceritakan semua tanpa ada yang tertinggal sedikitpun. 

Setelah menceritakan semua, Luhan, Tao, dan Xiumin pun merespon dengan tawa. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat. 

"Oh shit! Aku ingin sekali berada disana, aku ingin melihat kau melakukan itu. Dan melihat reaksi sepupu brengsek-ku itu!" Pekik Luhan dengan berlebihan. Beberapa pasang mata tampak menatap kearah mereka dengan malas.

" _Fuck_! Aku merasa seperti pelacur! Dan lagi pula aku tidak terima ia menolakku!" Kesal Baekhyun dengan air muka yang hendak menangis.

"Itu sudah biasa babe! Aku saja yang jelas – jelas sepupunya yang paling indah ia tolak!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jelas saja ia menolakmu! Kalian kan sepupu-an."

Luhan hanya tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya, tawanya terdengar seperti tawa para bitch.

"Tapi babe, aku cukup penasaran dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyuruhnya untuk merekam kegiatanmu, jadi apa maksudnya melakukan itu? Pasti ada maksud terselubung bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat, ia juga cukup penasaran kenapa namja tampan itu merekamnya.

"Apa jangan – jangan ia suka dengan ku? Gosh! Aku merasa bahagia!"

Triple Sluts itu hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas, Baekhyun terlalu kepedean.

"Yeah right! Mungkin dia suka dengan-mu, tapi kemungkinannya hanya 15%."

"Luhan kau brengsek!"

Tawa pun berderai diantara 5 orang namja itu. Tanpa mereka perdulikan tatapan tidak suka yang ditujukan pada kelima-nya.

"Okay! Kembali ke topik, aku penasaran kenapa Chanyeol bisa menjadi sepupu-mu? I'm so curious yeah!" Baekhyun merangkul pundak Luhan dengan erat.

Namja nakal itu hanya mendesah pelan, kemudian ia membuka suara lembutnya.

"Eomma-ku dan Eomma Chanyeol itu kakak-beradik, Eomma-ku lebih tua dari Eomma Chanyeol. Jadi sebenarnya ia harus memanggilku Hyung, apalagi aku lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Tapi ia tidak mau."

"Tunggu dulu, kau bilang kau lebih tua satu tahun darinya? Tapi kenapa kalian malah satu kelas?" Potong Tao mendengar perkataan Luhan yang terlalu bertele – tele.

Luhan menghela napasnya panjang, terpaksa ia harus membongkar rahasianya yang sudah ia kubur dalam – dalam.

"Sebenarnya aku sempat bersekolah di China ketika masih kelas satu Senior high school, tapi karena sesuatu hal aku dipindah kan ke Korea oleh orang tuaku." Ucap Luhan sambil menunduk, wajahnya tampak sedih. Padahal selama ini tidak pernah sekali pun ia menunjukkan wajah seperti itu pada orang lain. Ia selalu ceria, tampak seperti ia tidak memiliki suatu masalah apapun. Tapi dibalik itu semua ia ternyata punya rahasia yang tak seorang pun tau selain ia dan orang – orang terdekatnya.

"Kalau kau mau, ceritakan saja pada kami. Kami kan sahabatmu." Kata Xiumin sembari menepuk pundak Luhan pelan.

Luhan mengangguk lemah, air mata menetes dari mata indahnya.

"Se-sebenarnya aku pernah kabur dari rumah selama hampir satu tahun. Hiks.. Aku pergi dari rumah karena orang tua ku melarang aku berpacaran dengan seorang namja. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya. Ku pikir aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, maka saat orang tua ku melarang aku berpacaran dengannya, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung ikut tinggal dengannya. Tapi apa? Setelah hampir satu tahun bersamanya, ia malah tiba – tiba menikah dengan seorang yeoja tanpa ku ketahui. Sakit! Sakit sekali saat mengetahui hal itu! Aku hampir bunuh diri, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku itu saat mengingat orang tuaku. Hiks! Aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan mau melihat wajah namja sialan itu lagi! Jerk!" Maki Luhan setelah perkataannya yang panjang lebar.

Baekhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh kurus Luhan dalam pelukannya, sedangkan Tao dan Xiumin kembali menepuk pundak namja nakal itu.

"Jadi karena hal itu kau menjadi seperti sekarang ini?" Tanya Tao dengan pandangan iba. 

Luhan hanya mengangguk, tangannya sibuk mengusap air mata yang terus meleleh dipipinya. 

"Ya, tapi ya sudahlah. Lagi pula aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang. Aku tidak akan percaya lagi pada cinta! Cinta itu Bullshit! Cinta itu hanyalah saat lubangmu dimasuki oleh benda berbatang yang dapat membuatmu menjerit kenikmatan!" Teriak Luhan keras hingga membuat semua siswa - siswi yang berada di Cafetaria membelalak kaget. 

"Apa kau gila?!" Pekik salah seorang yeoja berambut panjang kearah Luhan, sepertinya ia tidak suka mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. 

Luhan yang masih sibuk mengusap air matanya pun mendelik tajam. 

"Yeah! Aku memang gila! _So what?! Bitch_!" Pekik Luhan balik hingga membuat yeoja itu tersentak kaget. Ia dan teman - temannya pun langsung berlalu pergi.

" _Holly shit_! Bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil dirimu kabur dari rumah! Ckck." Baekhyun berdecak sambil melipat tangannya didada. 

" _Stop it_! Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas hal itu lagi. Aku tidak mau merusak malam indahku yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi karena hal itu!" Seru Luhan, ia menyeruput minumannya yang tinggal setengah. 

"Okay! Kita ganti topik!" Kata Xiumin dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan. 

"Yeah, bagaimana kalau topik kita tentang kau sendiri Xiu baby?" Ucap Luhan sembari berkaca melalui Handphone-nya. 

Xiumin hampir menyemburkan makanannya saat itu juga, karena selama ini mereka memang jarang sekali membahas tentang dirinya.

"Well, apa yang ingin kalian ketahui dariku?"

"Banyak! Salah satunya tentang teman kencan-mu." Ujar Luhan cepat, kali ini ia tampak merapikan rambutnya.

"Oh shit! Aku sangat sempurna!" Gumamnya pelan, tapi tidak ada yang mendengar. 

"Um.. Well, tidak ada yang special dengan mereka. Tapi saat ini aku suka dengan someone."

"Oh ya? Siapa? Aku sangat ingin tau." Desak Luhan dengan senyum mengembang. 

"Namanya.. Chen!"

Seketika raut wajah penasaran Luhan berganti menjadi wajah malas, ia mengibas - ngibaskan tangannya keudara.

Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya, ia sama sekali tidak kenal dengan orang itu. 

"Oh come on! Aku bahkan benar - benar tidak mau bertemu dengan namja itu lagi!" Kata Luhan dengan gaya angkuhnya. 

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berdiam diri.

Luhan mengerling tidak suka kearah namja bermata bulat itu.

"Kyungsoo malang, tolong jangan berbicara denganku. Okay? Aku sedang tidak ingin merusak mood-ku."

Mata sipit Baekhyun melotot kearah Kyungsoo, tangan kanannya bergerak disekitar bibir mengisyaratkan agar diam. 

"Jadi katakan kenapa? Aku penasaran."

"Jadi begini Xiu baby, waktu itu aku pernah mencoba hendak berkenalan dengan namja manis itu. Tapi kau tau? Saat pertama kali ia tersenyum padaku, tiba - tiba jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Kontan saja didepan wajahku tampak domba - domba kecil sedang berjoget mengejekku. Karena kalian tau apa yang ia bisikkan pada ku dengan senyum manisnya itu?" 

Keempat namja yang ditanya itu menggeleng bingung.

"Dia mengatakan begini padaku, apa kau mau ke Gereja? Silahkan ikut bersamaku. Tuhan memberkatimu. Hell yeah! Pada hari itu memang hari minggu! Tapi aku kan ingin bersenang - senang dengannya, merasakan punya-nya yang biasa - biasa itu dilubangku! Itu bahkan terasa lebih nikmat!" 

Baekhyun, Tao, dan Xiumin terkikik geli. Tidak dapat mereka bayangkan wajah Luhan saat itu, pasti wajahnya akan terlihat seperti hendak diperkosa monyet.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo tampak menggeleng pelan, dari bibir tebalnya terdengar bacaan - bacaan alkitab agar tidak terpengaruh dengan para iblis yang berada dihadapannya itu. 

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau pergi ke Gereja!" Kata Tao mengejek.

"Oh ya! Bahkan sebelum aku menginjakkan kakiku kedalamnya pun aku pasti sudah terbakar duluan."

"Hahahahahaha."

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol menyampirkan tas miliknya ke pundak, ia berjalan dengan gontai saat memasuki rumahnya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Eomma-nya yang tampak baru saja selesai berolahraga sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Darling, kenapa kau terlambat pulang? Eomma khawatir tau." Ucap Eommanya sambil bergelayut manja.

Chanyeol segera menepis tangan Eomma nya, ia kembali berjalan kearah tangga yang tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Oh ya darling, kenapa kau tidak membawa Baekhyun baby yang imut sekali itu? Eomma merindukannya. Lain kali bawa ke rumah ya?"

Chanyeol mengehentikan kaki jenjangnya, tanpa menoleh ia pun bergumam dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Aku tau Appa sibuk hingga tidak pulang selama 1 bulan ini, tapi kuharap Eomma tidak akan mencari daun muda yang seumuran denganku. Tolong sadar dengan umur."

Terdengar tawa dari wanita paruh baya namun tetap cantik itu, ia senang anaknya mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Tentu saja darling, Eomma hanya mencintai Appamu."

 **-oOo-**

Namja tinggi yang kita ketahui bernama Chanyeol tampak meraih Iphone miliknya dari dalam kantongnya, ia menyandarkan tubuh nya yang terasa letih ke tumpukan bantal. Jemarinya yang besar tampak bergerak indah diatas benda pintar itu.

Ia sedikit tersenyum ketika menemukan nama video yang bertuliskan _'Handjob'_. Dari kemarin ia tidak sempat melihat video itu, kini karena ia sedang tidak sibuk maka ia menyempatkan memutar ulang kejadian paling aneh dihidupnya itu.

Ia pun memutar video itu. Awalnya terdengar percakapan tak jelas yang berasal dari Iphone-nya itu, lalu berganti suara namja yang mendesah hebat. Ia pun tertawa pelan, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Apalagi saat melihat _'adik kecil'_ milik namja mungil itu. Ia cukup tertarik, karena punya namja itu tampak sangat imut dan bersih.

Pikiran liar kontan memenuhi seluruh pikirannya, membuat ia harus melepaskan tali pinggang celana panjang berwarna hitamnya. Ia sedikit merasa senang saat mendengar namja mungil itu menggumamkan namanya disela kegiatan yang dilakukan namja mungil itu.

" _Well.. You're hot_!" Bisiknya kearah Handphone-nya sebelum melakukan hal yang sama dengan namja mungil yang berada dilayar pipih itu.

 **-oOo-**

Luhan meraih seorang namja berkulit susu kepelukannya, tangannya bergerak liar diatas dada namja itu. Kemudian ia mengecup kilat bibir kecil milik namja yang masih tertidur itu.

Namja yang berkulit susu itu tertawa kecil setelah tersadar dari tidurnya, ia lalu berbalik meraih namja nakal itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kau nakal sekali." Ucap namja itu dengan suara serak khas baru bangun tidur.

"I'm Xi Luhan, dan tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan aku namja baik – baik. Dan lagi pula aku tidak akan pernah mau menyandang gelar seperti itu! Big no! No! No!"

Namja itu terkekeh, ia mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menerimaku?" Tanya namja itu dengan wajah memohon.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, ia memang tidak suka dengan relationship.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan Oh Sehun? Aku tidak akan mau punya suatu hubungan, karena aku mau bebas. Bebas melakukan hal seperti ini sesuka hatiku, lagi pula tanpa hubungan tidak akan ada yang namanya sakit hati. _Oh! I like it!"_

Namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu mendesah pelan, padahal ia sangat mencintai namja nakal itu melebihi apapun. Bahkan ia rela melepaskan tunangannya demi namja ini.

"Tapi, aku ingin kau berubah. Karena aku serius padamu Luhan. Aku tidak mau kau seperti ini terus, aku cemburu."

" _Oh please, shut your mouth_! Bagaimana pun aku tidak akan mau berubah! _I'm really terrible in relationship_. _Relationship_ itu _bullshit_! Sama seperti cinta! Oh, aku mau menjauh dari kata menjijikkan seperti itu!"

Sehun hanya mampu menggeleng, sungguh Luhan benar – benar keras kepala.

Tapi ia berjanji akan tetap menanti Luhan, hingga namja nakal itu mau berubah. Dan mereka bisa menjalani suatu hubungan yang serius seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling menatap heran ketika seorang namja berkulit tan berjalan kearah mereka, saat ini memang kedua namja mungil itu sedang berada didalam kelas. Karena Baekhyun sedang tidak enak badan, sedangkan Luhan Cs seperti biasa pergi kekantin. Mau menebar pesona bitch mereka.

Namja berkulit tan itu tersenyum menjijikkan ketika telah berada dihadapan kedua namja mungil itu. Ia bahkan mengedipkan satu matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Hai manis." Sapanya pada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang juga berada dihadapan namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya, ia merasa tidak dianggap.

"Hai, tampan." Balas Baekhyun, walaupun ia sedang tidak enak badan tapi ia ingin sedikit bermain – main dengan namja berkulit tan itu.

"Kau Baekhyun kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk imut, matanya sengaja ia kedip – kedipkan.

"Ya, dan kau?"

Namja itu tersenyum menggoda, matanya terus menatap namja mungil itu dengan intens.

"Aku Kai."

Baekhyun sedikit memelototkan matanya, tiba – tiba ia teringat dengan nama namja yang pernah diceritakan Luhan padanya.

"Oh, kau Kai yang punya Dick kecil itu ya?" Tanya Baekhyun polos, kontan saja namja yang bernama Kai itu menunduk malu.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Ia balik bertanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Luhan pernah mengatakan bahwa ia pernah tidur dengan namja bernama Kai, dan Luhan mengatakan kalau Dick namja itu kecil. Tapi kuat diranjang, itu kau kan?"

Kai kembali menunduk, kemudian ia segera beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"A-aku pergi dulu."

Belum sempat namja itu melangkah pergi Baekhyun langsung menahan tangannya.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, apa itu kau?"

Kai hanya menghela napas panjang, ia kesal karena Luhan sudah menjatuhkan harkat dan martabatnya sebagai namja paling Sexy disekolah. Apalagi ternyata Luhan membocorkan rahasianya itu pada namja yang sedang ia incar. Oh, ia ingin segera terjun saja kedalam tumpukan pakaian dalam wanita.

"Menurutmu?" Kai masih berusaha menjaga imagenya.

" _Yes, and I'm sure you are_."

"Ya! Itu memang aku!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kai langsung pergi keluar dari kelas. Ia benar – benar tidak tau harus menaruh wajahnya kemana. Hancur sudah harkat dan martabatnya, dan itu semua karena Luhan.

"Haha! _Little dick_!" Seru Baekhyun mengejek, Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ia tidak suka Kai-nya diejek seperti itu. Yah walaupun Kai sama sekali tidak menganggapnya ada.

Tawa lebar Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol yang baru masuk kekelas menatapnya sinis, ia tidak mengerti kenapa namja itu selalu menatapnya seperti itu.

" _What_?!" Tantangnya kearah Chanyeol, meskipun ia harus mengesampingkan rasa malunya karena Dick-nya juga pernah dilihat oleh namja itu.

" _Bitch always be bitch_!" Balas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dengan gaya angkuh.

" _Bitch say what_?"

"Kalau kau berani datang kerumahku nanti _._ _You will taste my dick_." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah misterius.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, ia benar – benar tidak menyangka namja tampan itu balik menantangnya.

"Oh gosh! Baekhyun akan datang Chanyeol baby!" Seru Luhan yang datang tiba – tiba entah darimana. Ia segera merangkul namja mungil itu.

" _No way_!" Protes Baekhyun cepat.

" _Yes way_!"

" _No! No! No!_ "

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twink** **Chap. 4**

 **Title : Twink**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan – Kyungsoo – Xiumin – Tao**

 **\- Sehun – Kai – Chen – Kris – Suho – Lay**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, and All EXO Couples.**

 **Genre : M untuk bahasa kasar, 18+ (Tentuin sendiri)**

 **Warning! : YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! Sekian :D**

 **Summary : Baekhyun murid pindahan Amerika yang angkuh dipaksa bergabung kedalam Gang Luhan yang terdiri dari namja – namja binal. Sanggupkah Baekhyun menghadapi kebinalan teman – teman barunya itu? Atau ia malah berubah menjadi seperti mereka? BOYXBOY! YAOI! CHANBAEK! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLES!**

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Yang masih dibawah umur mending kembali..**

 **FF ini tidak baik untuk dikonsumsi(?) anak dibawah umur..**

 **Yang gak suka baca kata – kata kasar mending kembali..**

 **Masih mau lanjut?**

 **Seriussss?**

 **Yakin masih mau lanjut?**

 ** _I TOLD YOU BEFORE!_**

 **Yaudah deh.. No BASH ya! Saya butuh kritik dan saran.. Bukan BASH! Thanks..**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 _Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, ia benar – benar tidak menyangka namja tampan itu balik menantangnya._

 _"_ _Oh gosh! Baekhyun akan datang Chanyeol baby!" Seru Luhan yang datang tiba – tiba. Ia segera merangkul namja mungil itu._

 _"_ _No way!" Protes Baekhyun cepat._

 _"_ _Yes way!"_

 _"_ _No! No! No!"_

 **Chap. 4**

Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut pasrah saat Chanyeol menariknya setelah pulang sekolah, terlihat dibelakang mereka Luhan yang sedang melompat - lompat kegirangan _like a bitch_.

Baekhyun pun menghela napas ketika Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka, sebenarnya ia cukup bingung apa maksud namja tampan itu padanya.

"Masuk!" Perintah Chanyeol dengan wajah datar, ia bahkan tidak melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku membawa mobil, jadi tidak usah." Tolak Baekhyun halus, entah kenapa ia tidak mood untuk berbicara dengan kasar.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka hingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit kecewa, lalu namja tampan itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Bagai terhinotis Baekhyun pun memasuki mobil berwarna putih milik Chanyeol dengan perlahan, matanya tak pernah lepas menatap kearah namja tampan itu yang kini telah duduk disampingnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya melirik Baekhyun sekilas lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Namja mungil itu tampak gelisah karena Chanyeol hanya diam saja, ia sama sekali tidak suka membiarkan mulutnya tertutup walaupun hanya sebentar.

Ia pun meraih handphonenya, kemudian memencet sesuatu disana.

"Luhan!" Serunya dengan keras, tapi Chanyeol tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Kau masih disekolah kan?"

"..."

"Baguslah! Tolong bawa mobilku ya! Kuncinya ada dilokerku."

"..."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar, kemudian ia mengecilkan suaranya.

"Password-nya, umm.. BaekkieCute!" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mematikan Handphone pintar itu.

"Stupid!" Gumamnya setelah mematikan benda itu. Ia kesal mendengar perkataan Luhan yang terakhir.

Ia sudah dapat membayangkan wajah binal Luhan saat mengatakan hal itu.

 _"Babe! Nanti jangan lupa pakai kondom ya? Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai terkena penyakit. Lalu jangan sampai Chanyeol menyemprotkan cairannya itu ke dalammu. Terus bla bla bla—"_

Membayangkan saja ia ingin muntah, apalagi melihat wajah binal itu langsung.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di kasur miliknya, matanya tak pernah lepas menatap kearah namja mungil itu.

"Umm.. Se-sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin kan?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup. Gugup? Oh ayolah! Itu sama sekali bukan gaya Baekhyun.

"Aku menginginkan tubuhmu!" Jawab Chanyeol cepat, ia mulai memegang pinggang mungil itu dengan gerakan tiba – tiba.

Kontan saja Baekhyun langsung salah tingkah, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"You said you didn't want my body." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menatap tepat ke mata tajam milik Chanyeol. Dapat ia rasakan darahnya berdesir hebat.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan begitu."

Baekhyun berdesis, padahal kan Chanyeol pernah menolak untuk memasuki _Lubang_ -nya. Tapi apa? Namja itu malah lupa.

Chanyeol pun mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka, hingga membuat dada Baekhyun tiba - tiba berdetak melebihi batas normal. Refleks ia langsung mendorong dada bidang itu menjauh darinya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyentuh dahi Chanyeol memeriksa, kemudian tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam celana bagian belakang.

"Tidak panas kok." Gumamnya dengan wajah bingung.

Sepertinya ia baru saja membandingkan panas dahi Chanyeol dengan bokongnya.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas, lalu dengan gesit ia kembali meraih pinggang langsing itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun langsung tersentak kaget saat wajah Chanyeol sangat dengan wajahnya, bahkan napas namja tampan itu terasa menerpa wajahnya.

"A-apa yang kau—"

 _Cup~_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat benda kenyal menempel dibibir mungilnya, lalu benda itu perlahan mulai mengulum bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya bergantian.

Kontan Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya memanas, bahkan ia merasa sangat lemas karena ciuman itu.

Perlahan ia ikut menggerakkan bibirnya, perduli setan dengan dengan gengsinya yang tinggi! Ia bahkan merasa amat menikmati ciuman itu. Selama dengan Max dulu ciuman mereka hanya menempel, dan itu tidak lebih dari 2 detik.

 _Oh hell!_ Baekhyun merasa menjadi namja yang paling idiot karena tidak pernah melakukan ciuman panas seperti ini.

Ciuman mereka masih belum terlepas, bahkan Chanyeol sudah berhasil melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut namja mungil itu.

Dan ternyata Baekhyun menyambut lidah itu dengan suka cita, lidah mereka saling beradu seolah mereka sedang bertarung untuk memperebutkan kemenangan.

Tapi tak berlangsung lama, karena tiba - tiba Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Membuat Baekhyun kecewa setengah mati, padahal ciuman mereka sudah sangat hot.

Sepertinya Chanyeol cukup menyadari kekecewaan Baekhyun, karena beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali mengecup bibir yang berwarna pink itu.

Kali ini mereka berpagutan cukup lama, Baekhyun bahkan sudah mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol berkali - kali meremas bokong yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

Baekhyun merasa pertahanannya runtuh, segala sesuatunya tiba - tiba menjadi buram ketika Chanyeol telah menelusuri leher indahnya. Baekhyun yakin seribu persen bahwa Chanyeol telah meninggalkan jejak disana.

Tapi itu semua tidak penting, karena ia merasa seperti berada disurga. Apalagi sekarang Chanyeol sudah melumat nipple-nya yang entah sejak kapan telah terpampang sempurna.

Ia mendesah cukup hebat, padahal Chanyeol baru menyentuh bagian atasnya. Belum bagian bawahnya, tapi dasar binal Baekhyun malah membesarkan volume desahannya.

Tiba – tiba getaran dikantongnya membuatnya kaget, sehingga harus menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang sudah sangat tanggung itu.

Ia pun mengernyit bingung saat melihat nama Luhan terpampang dilayar datar itu.

"Luhan! Kenapa kau—"

"Satu kosong!" Seru Luhan memotong, terdengar tawa mengejek dari seberang sana.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan bingung, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Hahaha.. Aku mengerjaimu! Bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh sepupu ku eum? Enak? Nikmat?"

"A-apa? Jadi kalian? Damn you! Stupid slut! Jerk!"

Baekhyun segera mematikan benda itu, kemudian matanya menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Jadi kalian hanya mengerjaiku?!" Ucapnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, namun pandangannya tak tertuju kepada Baekhyun.

"Kalian memang benar - benar brengsek! Bajingan! Sialan kalian semua! _Fuck this shit_!"

Setelah melampiaskan kemarahannya, namja mungil itu langsung berlari keluar rumah. Tak ia hiraukan panggilan Eomma Chanyeol yang sempat melihatnya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya butuh ketenangan saat ini.

 **-oOo-**

 _Plak!_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi putih milik Luhan, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

"Begitu kau memperlakukan seorang teman? Little bitch!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara keras. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi.

Beberapa pasang mata tampak memandang terkejut kearah mereka.

"Babe, ayolah! Ini hanya untuk bersenang – senang." Kata Luhan mencoba menenangkan. Ia tidak menyangka rencananya untuk mengerjai Baekhyun akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Bersenang - senang kau bilang? Damn bitch! Kau pikir aku pelacur sepertimu? Jangan harap!"

"Tenanglah." Ucap Xiumin berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Tapi emosi terlalu menguasai namja mungil itu, sehingga ia tidak mendengarkan perkataan orang lain.

"Babe, aku bisa—"

"Shut up! Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu pelacur sialan! Kau dan sepupumu sama saja! Sama - sama pelacur!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan sengaja menekankan kata pelacurnya.

Dengan langkah cepat ia pun menarik Kyungsoo keluar kelas, sepertinya ia hendak membolos pagi ini.

 **-oOo-**

"Hiks.."

Sebuah isakan kepedihan terdengar hingga memenuhi ruang musik sebuah sekolah, isakan seorang namja mungil yang kita kenal sebagai Baekhyun.

Disampingnya duduk seorang namja yang tak kalah mungil, memiliki mata yang besar dan bibir yang cukup tebal.

Ia berusaha menenangkan namja mungil yang menangis itu.

"Sudahlah. Luhan memang begitu, semua orang juga tau ia itu brengsek!" Desis namja bermata bulat itu, matanya tampak menerawang jauh.

"Ceritakan.. Ceritakan segala kebohongan yang sudah Luhan katakan padaku Kyungsoo~ah."

Kyungsoo tampak ragu, ia tidak yakin harus membocorkan kebohongan Luhan atau tidak.

"Jujur padaku." Tuntut Baekhyun, ia masih terisak.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu tidak gay.. Um, aku tidak tau. Karena ia sudah memiliki pacar, dan pacarnya itu adalah yeoja. Tapi sepertinya Luhan sangat ingin membuat sepupunya itu menjadi seorang gay." Tutur Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap kearah Baekhyun takut - takut.

" _What? Is that for real_? Jadi dia itu straight? Tapi kenapa ia mau melakukan semua yang Luhan suruh? Huh?"

"Kalau itu aku tidak tau, tapi sepertinya ia memiliki rahasia yang diketahui oleh Luhan. Dulu aku sering mendengar ia mengancam Chanyeol."

Baekhyun hanya mendesah panjang, ia benar - benar bingung sekarang.

Namja mungil itu pun merebahkan dirinya disebuah kursi panjang, matanya fokus memandang ke langit - langit ruang musik sekolah mereka.

"Kyungsoo, menurutmu apa itu cinta?" Tanyanya memecah keheningan.

Kyungsoo sempat terbatuk, ia tidak menyangka _'majikan'_ nya menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi yang selama ini kurasakan jika didekat orang yang kucintai adalah jantungku selalu berdetak tidak beraturan, pipiku akan memanas, dan seperti ada kupu - kupu didalam perutku."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, apa ia sudah merasakan itu atau belum.

Tangannya pun meraih Iphone yang berada dikantongnya, lalu bergerak bebas diatas layar datar itu.

"Hmm.. Jadi cinta itu ya." Ujarnya sambil mengetuk - ngetukkan jari didagu lancipnya.

"Memangnya kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan siapa?"

Namja mungil itu mengangkat bahu, ia juga tidak yakin.

"I dunno."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tampak saling berpandangan ketika melihat dua insan yang berbeda jenis kelamin, tampak duduk bersisian.

Kedua orang itu tampak berbicara dengan wajah datar, entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Jadi, itu pacar Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap yeoja itu sinis.

"Ya, dia yeoja yang baik dan lemah lembut." Jawab Kyungsoo yang langsung mendapat pandangan malas dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol itu cuma pantas dengan namja sepertiku." Ucap Baekhyun tidak sadar,namun tiba – tiba ia langsung menutup mulutnya saat sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"T-tidak ada kok."

Kedua namja mungil itu kembali menatap insan yang sedang memadu kasih itu, namun salah satu namja itu tampak sedikit memanas.

"Apa mereka pernah berciuman ya?" Gumam Baekhyun pelan. Kyungsoo tidak mendengar itu, karena ia sudah fokus menatap seorang namja berkulit tan disisi kiri mereka.

"Eww.. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan mereka berciuman." Desis Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya.

"Cih.. Menjijikkan!" Makinya hingga kedua orang yang sedang mereka perhatikan menoleh kearah mereka.

Chanyeol tampak mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya tidak suka, sedangkan yeoja disamping Chanyeol tampak tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo Kyungsoo! Kita tinggalkan pasangan menjijikkan ini! Eww.. Pussy menjijikkan!"

Keduanya pun langsung pergi, meninggalkan pasangan yang tampak kebingungan itu.

 **-oOo-**

"Arggh! Roarrr! Damn! Aku benci sekali dengan mereka! Luhan! Chanyeol! Yeoja itu! _I'm sucked_!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil mengacak - acak kamarnya.

Ia benar - benar emosi karena mereka telah mempermainkan perasaannya.

" _For dick sake_! Aku tidak mau wajahku berjerawat karena masalah ini! Oh no! Hiks.. Apalagi kalau sampai wajahku menjadi tua!" Rutuknya saat ia menghadap kaca sebesar dirinya.

"Aku ingin licik seperti Luhan!"

Ia terdiam sejenak ketika melihat pantulan dirinya didepan kaca.

"Tapi sayang aku sudah terlahir dengan wajah cute, cantik, dan punya kepribadian yang baik dan lemah lembut. Hiks.. Tapi aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang menantang."

Ia membuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu, kemudian menatap kearah kaca dengan gaya menggoda.

"Oh sial! Aku bahkan lebih sexy dari Luhan. Tapi, tapi kenapa mereka mempermainkanku?!"

Ia tampak terengah - engah, matanya tiba - tiba menjadi sayu.

"Holy shit! Jadi aku benar – benar mencintai namja itu?!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun tampak meremukkan kesepuluh jarinya ketika melihat Luhan sedang berciuman dengan seorang namja berkulit susu didepan pintu. Mereka bahkan mengabaikan pandangan jijik yang ditujukan pada mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, baru mereka melepaskan ciuman yang cukup panas tersebut.

Luhan pun berjalan menuju Baekhyun, ia tampak mengerling menggoda.

"Pelacur sepertimu memang tidak tahu tempat ya?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum mengejek.

"Umm.. Well, aku memang tidak tahu tempat. Kenapa babe? Kau masih marah padaku?"

Luhan segera duduk didepan Baekhyun, tangannya mencolek dagu milik namja mungil.

"Oh shit! Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan menjijikkanmu itu!"

Namja nakal itu tertawa dengan keras, lalu seringai nakal tampak tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Aku tau kau marah padaku karena semua perlakuan Chanyeol padamu atas suruhanku. Begitukan?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, padahal ia sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu.

"Sepertinya kau salah." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tertawa meremehkan.

"Biar ku tebak, kau menyukai Chanyeol kan?"

 _Deg~_

Tiba - tiba Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak berkali – kali lipat, wajahnya tampak menegang sempurna ketika melihat kearah pintu masuk.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan bingung, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah belakang. Dan ia pun mulai kembali menyeringai.

"Tebakanku kali ini benar kan?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ia kembali meremukkan kesepuluh jarinya. Ia benar - benar kesal saat melihat adegan didepan pintu tadi, adegan dimana Chanyeol mengecup kening yeoja itu dengan lembut. Ia sangat – sangat cemburu.

"Chanyeol dan yeoja itu sudah lama berpacaran, mereka benar - benar cocok. Tapi sayang aku tidak setuju sama sekali, makanya aku selalu berusaha mendekatkan Chanyeol denganmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Karena yeoja itu tidak asik! Aku suka Chanyeol bersama namja nakal seperti kita."

"Benar - benar tidak masuk akal!"

Luhan tertawa dengan cara menyeramkan, tangannya bergerak liar diwajah Baekhyun.

"Memang tidak masuk akal. Dan yang lebih tidak masuk akalnya lagi adalah.. Mereka serius menjalani hubungan itu, dan rencananya mereka akan menuju tahap pertunangan."

 _Deg~_

Baekhyun menahan napasnya saat mendengar itu, benar - benar sakit didadanya.

"Be-benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa membantu. Berusaha saja sendiri! Dasar jalang!"

"What?! Kau yang jalang! Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu! Kiss my ass!" Pekik Baekhyun frustasi. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa menjengkelkan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang sedang menatap mereka sayu.

 **-oOo-**

Kyungsoo meremas ujung kemejanya saat melihat Kai sedang mencuci tangan diwastafel toilet sekolah mereka.

Ia benar - benar gugup, tak sekalipun ia berpikir akan bertemu dengan Kai berdua saja seperti ini.

"Ha-hai." Sapa Kyungsoo sembari mendekat dengan Kai.

Kai yang sedang merapikan rambutnya pun langsung menoleh.

"Kau suka dengan ku?" Tanya Kai to the point.

Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka Kai akan mengetahui hal itu.

"Jadi benar ya? Ah sial! Appa benar, seharusnya aku jadi Psikolog. Tapi jadi namja tampan dan sexy lebih mengasikkan."

Kyungsoo tambah membulatkan matanya, bahkan tampak lebih bulat dari telur dadar.

"Ah! Aku tampan sekali ya Tuhan! Aku tidak mau jadi Psikolog, aku harus menjadi orang tampan. Karena aku memang tampan! Oh Tampan! Sialan! Kau sangat tampan!" Ucap Kai sambil menunjuk - nunjuk kaca yang berada dihadapannya.

Lalu ia tersenyum manis hingga membuat Kyungsoo meleleh seketika.

"Minggir manis, orang tampan mau lewat." Setelah itu Kai langsung keluar toilet, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memekik kegirangan.

"Kya! Aku manis katanya!"

 **-oOo-**

Xiumin tersenyum ramah ketika melihat Chen duduk disampingnya, ditangan namja itu terdapat alkitab yang berukuran sedang.

"Jadi bisakan kau keluar denganku malam ini?" Tanya Xiumin dengan senyum ramah.

Chen mengangguk pelan, matanya menatap Xiumin dalam.

"Ya, tentu saja bisa. Kita ke gereja saja ya? Ah, aku merindukan gereja."

Xiumin menatap malas kearah Chen, berbicara dengan namja itu memang tidak jauh – jauh dari kata gereja dan alkitab.

"Memangnya kapan terakhir kali kau pergi ke Gereja?"

"Sekitar sejam yang lalu. Ah, sepertinya hatiku tertinggal disana. Aku tidak bisa menjemputnya."

Emosi tiba - tiba telah berada di ujung puncak kepala Xiumin, ia benar - benar sudah bosan mendengar betapa sok alim-nya namja manis itu.

"Selalu saja Gereja dan Alkitab! Aku kapan?! Making love kapan? Aku butuh itu! Aku sedang horny pabo!" Teriak Xiumin tanpa menghiraukan pandangan terkejut orang - orang yang berada diperpustakaan itu.

Refleks Xiumin langsung menutup mulutnya, ia hendak menangis saja karena perkataan memalukannya barusan.

"A-aku—" Xiumin tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena Chen sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Semoga Tuhan mengampunimu."

 **-oOo-**

Tao mendesah kenikmatan saat Kris memaju mundurkan sesuatu benda kedalam tubuhnya, keduanya pun tampak merem melek saat merasakan tubuh mereka yang sedang menyatu itu.

Tidak berlangsung lama karena Kris tiba – tiba mengerang kenikmatan. Tao langsung menghentikan gerakan Kris.

"Ayolah Kris! Ini bahkan belum sampai lima menit." Ucap Tao memelas.

Kris menutup matanya, padahal sebentar lagi ia sudah menuju kepuncak.

"Aku tidak bisa, itu keluar begitu saja."

Tao hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, ia pun melepaskan pegangannya pada paha Kris.

Lalu kegiatan yang tertunda tadi mulai kembali mereka lakukan, desahan kenikmatan mulai terdengar bersahut – sahutan. Untung saja saat ini mereka berada di basement yang jauh dari sekolah. Jadi Tao berani jamin tidak ada yang bakal mendengar.

"Yeah! Fuck me harder!" Ucap Tao disela – sela desahannya.

"Yes baby! Ah.."

Kris semakin mempercepatkan tempo genjotannya hingga membuat ia sendiri kewalahan.

"Ah... Tao baby, aku mau keluar.."

Tao langsung memelototkan matanya, ia sendiri bahkan belum ada tanda – tanda hendak klimaks.

"Jangan! Jangan didalam!" Cegah Tao saat Kris hendak memuntahkan laharnya kedalam tubuh Tao.

Namun sayang, sepertinya Kris tidak peduli. Karena tiba – tiba Tao merasakan lelehan cairan hangat kedalam tubuhnya.

"Shit! Sialan kau Kris! Luhan bisa marah! Hiks.." Tao langsung memukuli tubuh Kris yang sudah tidak berdaya disampingnya.

Kris hanya diam saja, ia menutup matanya rapat – rapat. Tidak mau melihat kemurkaan namja bermata tajam itu.

"Dasar kau satu ronde! Aku belum puas!" Teriak Tao frustasi.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun memainkan jari – jarinya ketika melihat Chanyeol dan yeoja chingu-nya sedang berjalan dihadapannya, memang tidak ada kemesraan yang ditunjukkan oleh pasangan itu. Namun tetap saja Baekhyun merasakan cemburu yang luar biasa. Hampir saja ia menjambak rambut panjang yeoja itu, tapi syukur ia mampu menahan emosinya yang siap – siap hendak meledak itu.

Ia pun berjalan semakin mendekat dengan pasangan itu, samar – samar ia mendengar percakapan dari keduanya.

"Jadi kapan tunangan kita dilangsungkan?" Tanya yeoja itu lembut.

 _'_ _What? Tunangan? Langkahi dulu bokongku!'_ Bathin Baekhyun kesal.

"Orang tua ku masih belum tau." Jawab Chanyeol yang langsung membuat yeoja itu tersentak kaget.

"Ku pikir kau sudah membicarakan pada mereka." Dari suara yeoja itu terdengar bahwa ia sangat kecewa.

"Maaf."

 _'_ _You damn ass! Jangan coba untuk merebut Chanyeol dari ku! Karena Chanyeol adalah someone special in my heart!'_ Maki Baekhyun dalam hati sambil melotot kearah yeoja itu. Padahal percuma saja itu ia lakukan. Toh, yeoja itu tidak melihat kearahnya.

 _'_ _Okay! Saatnya Baekhyun beraksi! Hihi.'_ Baekhyun langsung menghambur memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twink** **Chap. 5**

 **Title : Twink**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan – Kyungsoo – Xiumin – Tao**

 **\- Sehun – Kai – Chen – Kris – Suho – Lay**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, and All EXO Couples.**

 **Genre : M untuk bahasa kasar, 18+ (Tentuin sendiri)**

 **Warning! : YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! Sekian :D**

 **Summary : Baekhyun murid pindahan Amerika yang angkuh dipaksa bergabung kedalam Gang Luhan yang terdiri dari namja – namja binal. Sanggupkah Baekhyun menghadapi kebinalan teman – teman barunya itu? Atau ia malah berubah menjadi seperti mereka? BOYXBOY! YAOI! CHANBAEK! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLES!**

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Yang masih dibawah umur mending kembali..**

 **FF ini tidak baik untuk dikonsumsi(?) anak dibawah umur..**

 **Yang gak suka baca kata – kata kasar mending kembali..**

 **Masih mau lanjut?**

 **Seriussss?**

 **Yakin masih mau lanjut?**

 ** _I TOLD YOU BEFORE!_**

 **Yaudah deh.. No BASH ya! Saya butuh kritik dan saran.. Bukan BASH! Thanks..**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 _'_ _You damn ass! Jangan coba untuk merebut Chanyeol dari ku! Karena Chanyeol adalah someone special in my heart!' Maki Baekhyun dalam hati sambil melotot kearah yeoja itu. Padahal percuma saja itu ia lakukan. Toh, yeoja itu tidak melihat kearahnya._

 _'_ _Okay! Saatnya Baekhyun beraksi! Hihi.' Baekhyun langsung menghambur memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang._

 **Chap. 5**

Chanyeol langsung tersentak kaget saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, refleks ia langsung menarik tangan orang itu agar menghadap kearahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seorang namja mungil tengah tersenyum dengan amat manis kearahnya.

"Chanyeol!" Pekik orang itu dengan riang.

Chanyeol hanya mengernyit bingung, tidak mengerti kenapa namja mungil itu bertingkah sok akrab padanya.

"Dia siapa Chanyeol~ah?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang berada disamping Chnayeol sambil memandang bingung kearah namja mungil itu.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun pindahan dari Amerika! So what?" Jawab namja pendek itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

Chanyeol segera menarik tangan yeoja itu agar menjauh dari Baekhyun, namun namja mungil itu berhasil menghalangi langkah keduanya.

"Chanyeol! Kenapa kau pergi? Aku kan pacarmu!" Teriak Baekhyun keras, beberapa pasang mata tampak terkejut melihat kearah mereka.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol tampak berusaha menahan emosinya, ia menatap namja mungil itu tajam.

"Aku kan memang pacarmu! Memangnya setelah apa yang kita lakukan kau mau pergi begitu saja? Ckckck! Tidak bisa!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Bingung yeoja yang berada disamping Chanyeol, ia menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Kami membicarakan tentang hubungan kami. You know, sebenarnya kami sudah melakukan hubungan intim beberapa kali. Dan kini kau malah hendak merebut Chanyeol dariku! Tentu saja tidak akan kubiarkan! Bitch!" Baekhyun sedikit menyeringai ketika melihat wajah terkejut kedua orang itu.

"A-apa?!" Yeoja itu tampak amat sangat terkejut, mulutnya menganga dengan lebar. Ia berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tampak membulatkan matanya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. Entah karena apa.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Dasar namja jalang!" Pekik yeoja itu tiba – tiba, dipipinya tampak mengalir air mata.

Baekhyun membulatkan bibir mungilnya, ia pikir yeoja itu benar – benar lemah lembut. Ternyata tidak. Buktinya ia bisa berkata kasar seperti itu.

"Eat shit and die, bitch! Jangan pernah berteriak dihadapanku. Tidak pantas! Eww.. Poor you!"

Yeoja itu pun semakin mengeraskan tangisannya, berharap Chanyeol akan memeluknya atau berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi sayang, Chanyeol hanya diam sembari terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan sesuatu Chanyeol~ah!" Kata yeoja itu dengan terisak.

Chanyeol pun mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian ia menatap kearah yeoja itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku masih milikmu."

Baekhyun sontak membulatkan mata dan bibirnya, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mempertahankan yeoja itu. Padahal menurutnya ia jauh lebih baik dan sexy, ah.. Bahkan lebih cantik.

"Y-ya.. Aku percaya padamu Chanyeol~ah."

"What? Fuck you Park Chanyeol! Akan ku buat kau menjadi milikku selamanya!" Teriak Baekhyun, ia tampak terengah – engah karena teriakannya itu.

"Awas kau bitch!" Ancam Baekhyun sebelum pergi dari tempat itu. Ia pun melemparkan tatapan yang mematikan pada yeoja itu.

 **-oOo-**

"Babe, kau kalah ya?" Bisik Luhan kepada Baekhyun sambil terkikik geli, Xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Tao menyeringai, dan Kyungsoo menatap iba.

"Get off my ass! Aku sedang tidak butuh kalian! Pergilah!" Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya, teman – temannya tidak melihat itu karena ia dalam posisi tidur sambil membelakangi mereka.

"Jangan mengusir kami babe, ini kan basement kita bersama." Ucap Luhan, ia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Hikss.. Aku mohon!"

"Tenanglah! Apa kau ingin kami membantumu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia masih sibuk mengusap air matanya.

"Tsk! Jangan bodoh! Keadaan sudah sangat genting, Chanyeol membawa yeoja itu kerumahnya kemarin. Dan kau tau? Orang tua-nya sudah setuju Chanyeol bertunangan dengan yeoja itu."

Baekhyun membelalak kaget, ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Luhan hanya menggeleng prihatin melihat keadaan Baekhyun, apalagi dengan air mata yang banjir pipi itu.

"You look like shit." Ucap Luhan sambil merapikan baju dan rambut Baekhyun.

"Stop it! Aku tanya itu benar atau tidak?"

Luhan pun mengangguk, ia menghela napas kasar.

"Sepertinya mereka sangat serius sekali, apalagi Chanyeol. Ia tampak senang saat melihat orang tuanya setuju."

"Kau sedang tidak berbohong kan Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun curiga. Luhan hanya mampu memutar bola matanya malas, ia bahkan sedang malas bercanda. Apalagi untuk menipu.

"Aku tau babe, life is a bitch, life sucks and then you die! Tapi percaya padaku, aku akan membantumu. Membantu hidupmu."

"Hiks.. Kau berlebihan!" Baekhyun memukul bahu Luhan dengan pelan, walaupun ia sedih tapi ia sedikit ingin tertawa melihat keseriusan diwajah Luhan. Benar – benar terlihat tidak pantas.

"Haha.. Kalau begitu ayo kita buat sebuah rencana!" Seru Luhan bersemangat. Tao dan Xiumin langsung mendekat. Sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan lebar, ia mendukung Baekhyun meskipun itu sebenarnya adalah salah.

"Yes! To hell with her! Yang penting aku bisa bahagia dengan Chanyeol-ku! Jadi, ayo kita hancurkan dia!" Ujar Baekhyun tak kalah semangat.

"Ya! Wooooooooo~~" Teriak yang lainnya bersemangat, namun justru terlihat seperti gerombolan anak setan yang hendak mencari mangsa.

 **-oOo-**

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa berwarna putih yang berada dikamar Chanyeol, matanya menatap tajam kearah namja tampan itu.

"Ku peringatkan kau Chanyeol! Putuskan yeoja itu dan berpacaran lah dengan Baekhyun." Perintah Luhan.

Chanyeol yang sedang fokus dengan handphone-nya pun malah mendengus kesal, ia sebenarnya sangat tidak suka diatur orang lain. Apalagi diatur oleh orang seperti Luhan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

Luhan menatap kesal, ia pun berjalan mendekat kearah namja itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau rahasiamu akan ku bocorkan ke seluruh sekolah!"

Namja tampan itu tertawa mengejek, ia cukup bosan mendengar ancaman Luhan itu.

"Terserah kau saja. Lakukan sesukamu, aku tidak peduli."

"Apa? Begitu? Baiklah! Yeoja chingumu tidak akan aman." Kembali Luhan mengancam, kali ini ia tampak sangat serius dengan ancamannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuhnya!" Kata Chanyeol geram, rahangnya tampak mengeras.

Luhan lah yang kini terlihat dengan tawa mengejek.

"Uh.. Takut!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah seorang yeoja dari kejauhan, tangannya terkepal sempurna. Beberapa kali ia tampak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, namun tak ada yang dapat mendengar. Hanya dirinya sendirilah yang dapat mendengar itu.

Ia pun berjalan kearah yeoja itu, kedua tangannya masuk kedalam kantong celananya.

Ketika sudah berada dihadapan yeoja itu, ia langsung berdecih. Tak ia hiraukan pandangan orang – orang yang berada dikantin yang kini terpusat padanya.

"Hey bitch! Kalau kau tidak mau berurusan denganku, silahkan tinggalkan Chanyeol!" Kata Baekhyun langsung, mata sipitnya masih memandang tajam.

Yeoja itu semula tampak bingung, namun tiba – tiba ia tertawa.

"Kau sangat lucu, memangnya kau siapa? Kau hanya anak baru disini, jadi jangan coba – coba cari masalah denganku."

Ganti Baekhyun yang tertawa, ia tidak takut dengan ancaman yeoja itu. Ia punya segalanya untuk membuat yeoja itu tunduk padanya.

"Begitu? Hmm.." Baekhyun tiba – tiba menyeringai, ia meraih minuman yang berada dihadapan yeoja itu.

"Eww.. Minuman menjijikkan! Tidak berkelas!" Ia pun langsung mengarahkan minuman itu kewajah yeoja itu.

 _Byur~_

"Ooppss.. Sorry aku pikir wajahmu itu tempat sampah." Ucap Baekhyun disertai wajah tanpa dosa. Kontan saja semua yang melihat kejadian itu malah menertawakan yeoja itu, kecuali teman yeoja itu sendiri.

"Sialan kau! Namja brengsek!" Maki teman beberapa yeoja itu pada Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu sendiri hanya mengangkat bahu, seolah tidak peduli.

"Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya." Kata yeoja itu dengan suara tertahan, sepertinya ia sedang menahan emosinya yang sedang memuncak.

"Benarkah? Aku sangat menunggu hal itu terjadi." Baekhyun hanya tertawa, ia tidak takut dengan doa setan sialan itu.

 _Plak~_

Tiba – tiba Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas, tamparan yang tiba – tiba itu membuatnya bungkam seketika.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Sialan! Berani sekali kau menyentuhnya!" Teriak seorang namja tinggi dengan marah, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi.

"Cha-Chanyeol!" Ucap Baekhyun tidak percaya, ia memegang pipinya yang sudah menimbulkan bercak merah bekas tamparan namja itu.

"Ku peringatkan kau! Kalau kau sampai menyentuhnya lagi, aku berani jamin kau tidak akan selamat!" Ancam namja itu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk, air mata telah mengalir dimata indahnya. Ia benar – benar tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol berani menamparnya. Seumur – umur baru kali ini ia ditampar oleh seseorang. Dan itu adalah Chanyeol. Bahkan orang tuanya pun tidak pernah menamparnya.

"Hiks.." Namja mungil itu pun tak kuasa menahan tangis dan isakannya, hatinya sakit sekali saat melihat Chanyeol berteriak dan menamparnya.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tanya seorang namja yang kita kenal sebagai Luhan, dibelakangnya telah berdiri Tao dan Xiumin dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Hikss.. Luhan!" Baekhyun langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Luhan, ia benar – benar butuh pelukan seseorang saat ini.

"Tenanglah babe! Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini." Bisik Luhan, ia segera memindahkan Baekhyun kedalam pelukan Tao.

"Oh, jadi yang membuat Baekhyun menangis adalah kalian ya brengsek – brengsek sialan?" Ujar Luhan, wajah setan tampak menguasai wajahnya yang cantik.

Yeoja itu hanya mendengus, ia sedikit tidak takut melihat wajah Luhan itu. Karena pikirnya Chanyeol pasti berada dipihaknya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap Luhan tajam, namun pandangannya tiba – tiba menjadi sendu saat melihat Baekhyun terisak didalam pelukan Tao.

 _Plak!_

Tamparan tiba – tiba mengenai pipi yeoja itu, sontak membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Apalagi tamparan itu cukup keras.

"Luhan!" Pekik Chanyeol hingga menggelegar keseluruh penjuru sekolah, namun Luhan dengan santainya berjalan kearah namja tampan itu.

"Apa?" Tanyanya sambil mengerling.

 _Plak!_

Luhan menatap kearah Chanyeol tajam, tangannya tampak memerah. Kemudian ia tersenyum mengejek.

"Sakit kan? Baekhyun juga sakit! Jadi jangan pernah coba untuk menyakitinya!" Katanya sebelum berlalu.

Keempat orang itu pun langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat yang bagi mereka menjadi tempat terkutuk itu. Meninggalkan orang – orang yang masih bengong melihat perbuatan Luhan barusan.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, tamparan tangan Luhan yang kecil saja terasa menyakitkan. Apalagi tamparannya pada namja mungil itu, pasti lebih menyakitkan. Tiba – tiba ia pun merasa bersalah.

 **-oOo-**

Tao dan Xiumin tampak berebutan melihat kearah iphone Luhan, sesekali keduanya tampak tergelak dalam tawa. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang mempoutkan bibirnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo mengompres pipi Baekhyun yang tampak masih memerah.

"Aktingmu tadi sangat bagus Lu!" Kata Xiumin sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Luhan hanya tertawa, ia juga bingung kenapa ia bisa berakting senatural itu.

"Mungkin aku punya bakat menjadi aktor. Luhan is the best!" Ucap Luhan kepedean, ia menaikkan kerah bajunya keatas hingga membuat Tao dan Xiumin hendak muntah.

"Hiks.. Kenapa kalian masih sempat berakting, sementara aku ditampar oleh Chanyeol! Kalian jahat guys!" Baekhyun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya hingga ia terlihat semakin lucu.

"Tapi Luhan kan sudah membalas nya, jadi tidak usah sakit hati lagi." Kata Tao, ia mendekat melihat pipi Baekhyun yang berangsur – angsur memutih kembali.

"Tapi tetap saja luka dihatiku masih baru, aku takut kalau sampai membusuk. Lalu bisa – bisa berulat. Hiks.. Aku takut!"

Triple sluts memutar bola mata mereka malas, Drama Queen sudah muncul kembali kedalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Itu hanya perumpamaan Stupid!" Ujar Luhan kesal.

"Iya sih. Oh ya guys, aku tidak habis pikir kalian merekam kejadian sialan itu. Memang siapa sih yang kalian suruh?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Luhan menyuruh Sehun merekam kejadian itu." Jawab Xiumin sambil membuka snack yang berada dihadapannya.

"Memalukan sekali! Aish!"

"Kau malu pada Sehun? Kau suka padanya ya?" Goda Luhan, Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"For god shake! Aku tidak mau padanya! Walaupun ia tampan dan kaya, tapi aku tetap tidak mau padanya!"

"Kenapa?" Luhan masih terlihat menggoda.

"A-aku kan cintanya pada Chanyeol. Lagi pula Sehun milikmu, sepertinya ia sangat serius padamu."

Luhan hanya menghembuskan napasnya kasar, ia tidak suka membicarakan hubungan mereka.

"Ganti topik."

 **-oOo-**

Sehun memegang segelas coklat panas ditangannya, senyumnya langsung mengembang tatkala melihat Luhan baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuh namja kecil itu masih polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, membuat Sehun harus mati – matian menahan nafsunya.

"Ah, badanku sakit semua." Keluh Luhan sambil memungut pakaiannya.

Sehun hanya terkekeh, ia tampak mengusap sayang kepala namja yang amat ia cintai itu.

"Minumlah dulu." Sehun menawarkan coklat panas yang langsung Luhan teguk isinya.

"Hah! Entah kenapa aku merasa capek."

"Beristirahatlah." Suruh Sehun, ia membimbing Luhan duduk ditempat tidur.

"Sehun~ah, menurutmu apa yang harus ku perbuat dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?"

Sehun tampak menaikkan bahunya, ia tidak tau. Bahkan hubungan mereka sendiri saja tidak jelas begini.

"Aku tidak tau."

"Aku sangat ingin mereka bersatu, Baekhyun itu cuma tercipta buat Chanyeol! Tapi dasar tiang sialan itu malah ingin bertunangan dengan yeoja lain!"

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, mereka yang tau apa yang terbaik untuk mereka. Kita hanya bisa diam dan melihat."

Luhan hanya mengangguk, sepertinya ia juga tidak usah ikut campur. Kalau Baekhyun meminta saja baru ia akan turun tangan.

 _'_ _Ku harap hubungan kita bisa lebih serius lagi Lu.'_ Bathin Sehun berharap.

Baekhyun terlihat berhati – hati saat memasuki sebuah kamar yang terlihat sangat mewah, pandangannya mengitari ruangan itu untuk mencari sang pemiliknya. Dan matanya pun berhenti saat melihat sang pemilik kamar sedang duduk menghadap keluar jendela kamarnya.

Namja mungil itu sedikit dilanda kegugupan, ia menggigit kecil bibir mungilnya. Tanda bahwa ia benar – benar gugup.

Napasnya bagai terhenti ketika mendapati sang pemilik kamar tiba – tiba berdiri dan menoleh kearahnya. Dapat ia rasakan bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, apalagi saat melihat orang itu menatapnya tajam.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya orang itu, ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

Baekhyun juga ikut berjalan kearah ranjang itu, kemudian duduk disisinya.

"Aku mau kau melepaskan yeoja itu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan menunduk.

Namja itu masih menatap Baekhyun tajam, namun tangannya tiba – tiba terulur kewajah namja mungil itu. Ia menekan pipi lembut itu hingga membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau memang keras kepala." Kata namja itu dengan pelan.

"Aku memang keras kepala! Idiot!" Ujar Baekhyun, ia segera melepaskan tangan namja itu dari wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau suka sebenarnya dariku?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian seringai muncul diwajahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu karena kau Park Chanyeol sok misterius, sok tampan, sok keren. Padahal faktanya kau adalah idiot menyebalkan yang tergila – gila dengan pussy! Eww..."

Namja itu— Chanyeol, langsung meraih wajah namja mungil itu. Kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga tidak ada jarak lagi, hingga kedua bibir itu saling menempel sempurna.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir mungil itu dengan sangat dalam, bibirnya bergantian mengecup bibir atas dan bibir bawah namja mungil itu. Ia terlihat sangat ahli berciuman, terbukti dengan betapa bodohnya namja mungil itu tidak dapat melawan gerakannya. Apalagi saat lidah namja tampan itu menyusup masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun, namja mungil itu sama sekali tidak dapat menyerang balik. Ia lemas, dan pasrah begitu saja.

Liur yang menetes dari sisi bibir Baekhyun membuktikan bahwa ciuman mereka sangat panas, bahkan peluh tampak menetes didahi mereka masing – masing.

Chanyeol langsung merubah posisi mereka, ia menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dibawah tubuhnya. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Chanyeol meremas bokong Baekhyun berkali – kali. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri tampak meremas junior Chanyeol yang menegang dibalik celana jeansnya.

Keduanya mendesah sempurna, apalagi saat Chanyeol merentangkan kedua kaki Baekhyun. Kemudian namja tampan itu menekan sesuatu yang menegang milik mereka berdua. Hingga menghasilkan desahan – desahan kenikmatan yang memenuhi kamar mewah itu.

Sepertinya Chanyeol benar – benar kehilangan kendali, ia menelusuri leher jenjang Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana. Satu tangannya mencoba membuka kancing seragam milik Baekhyun, namun tiba – tiba namja mungil itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Chanyeol. Membuat namja tampan itu menatap bingung.

"Kau pikir aku stupid hah? Setelah kau meniduriku, lalu kau akan bertunangan dengan yeoja sialan itu? That's hurt, you idiot! Kau pikir aku tidak punya hati? Damn you!"

Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bingung dengan kejadian barusan. Ia benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran namja mungil itu.

"Ah! Sial!" Rutuknya.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya hingga sedemikian rupa, bajunya ia biarkan terbuka sedikit. Sementara wajahnya ia buat sesedih mungkin, ia berani jamin semua orang yang melihat ekspresinya yang begitu pasti akan langsung ingin memeluknya.

Ia pun berjalan dengan tergesa – gesa, apalagi saat melihat Eomma Chanyeol sedang berjalan kearahnya. Ia harus berakting senatural mungkin.

"Babe! Kenapa terburu – buru sekali? Dan.. Oh omo! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Yeoja paruh baya itu mendekat, rasa khawatir terlihat diwajahnya.

"Ahjumma.. A-aku.." Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya, seolah – olah ia sedang mencoba menahan tangis.

"Ayo katakan pada ahjumma, apa yang terjadi padamu hmm?" Yeoja paruh baya itu kini memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan namja mungil itu.

"Hikss.. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu ahjumma.. A-aku.." Namja mungil itu pun melepaskan pelukan mereka, kemudian ia berlari keluar rumah megah itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa lehernya terdapat bercak kemerahan itu?"

Yeoja itu terdiam sejenak, ia tampak berpikir. Lalu tiba – tiba matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan itu!"

 **-oOo-**

Senyum penuh kemenangan terpampang nyata dibibir mungil Baekhyun, ia merasa bahwa rencananya akan segera berhasil. ia pun memutuskan meraih handphone-nya, lalu menempelkan benda pintar itu ditelinganya.

"Ha-halo Mom—" Ucapnya dengan terbata, isakan jelas terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

Terdengar dengan jelas suara khawatir dari sebrang sana. Jarang – jarang Baekhyun menelepon dengan menangis seperti itu.

 _"_ _Baby, ada apa?"_ Tanya Mommy Baekhyun, perasaannya tiba – tiba tidak enak.

"Mommy Aku—" Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia kembali terisak. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak dapat mendengar suara Mommy yang sedang panik dari sebrang sana.

 _"_ _Ada apa? Katakan pada Mommy.. Ayo baby."_

"Hiks.. Se-sebenarnya a-aku dipe-perkosa Mommy! Hikss!"

 _"_ _WHAT?! Apa kau serius baby?!"_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia kesal Mommy-nya malah tidak percaya padanya.

"Iya Mom.. Hiks.. Dia memperkosa ku barusan.. Untung aku segera kabur! Tapi ia sudah memperkosaku Mom! Aku takut hamil! Hikss."

Terdengar tangisan dari sebrang sana, Baekhyun yakin yang menangis itu adalah Mommynya. Sebenarnya ia cukup merasa bersalah karena berbohong begitu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itulah satu – satunya cara agar ia mendapatkan namja yang ia cintai.

 _"_ _Si-siapa namanya baby?"_

"Namanya Park Chanyeol Mom! Hiks.."

 _"_ _Baik! Kita harus menangkapnya dan memasukkan namja sialan itu ke penjara!"_

 **TBC**

 **Review terus ya.. Oh ya, couple lain next Chap :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twink** **Chap. 6**

 **Title : Twink**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan – Kyungsoo – Xiumin – Tao**

 **\- Sehun – Kai – Chen – Kris – Suho – Lay**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, and All EXO Couples.**

 **Genre : M untuk bahasa kasar, 18+ (Tentuin sendiri)**

 **Warning! : YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! Sekian :D**

 **Summary : Baekhyun murid pindahan Amerika yang angkuh dipaksa bergabung kedalam Gang Luhan yang terdiri dari namja – namja binal. Sanggupkah Baekhyun menghadapi kebinalan teman – teman barunya itu? Atau ia malah berubah menjadi seperti mereka? BOYXBOY! YAOI! CHANBAEK! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLES!**

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Yang masih dibawah umur mending kembali..**

 **FF ini tidak baik untuk dikonsumsi(?) anak dibawah umur..**

 **Yang gak suka baca kata – kata kasar mending kembali..**

 **Masih mau lanjut?**

 **Seriussss?**

 **Yakin masih mau lanjut?**

 ** _I TOLD YOU BEFORE!_**

 **Yaudah deh.. No BASH ya! Saya butuh kritik dan saran.. Bukan BASH! Thanks..**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 _Terdengar tangisan dari sebrang sana, Baekhyun yakin yang menangis itu adalah Mommynya. Sebenarnya ia cukup merasa bersalah karena berbohong begitu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itulah satu – satunya cara agar ia mendapatkan namja yang ia cintai._

 _"_ _Si-siapa namanya baby?"_

 _"_ _Namanya Park Chanyeol Mom! Hiks.."_

 _"_ _Baik! Kita harus menangkapnya dan memasukkan namja sialan itu ke penjara!"_

 **Chap. 6**

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan kelasnya dengan gontai, dibawah matanya terdapat kantong mata yang menunjukkan bahwa ia kurang tidur.

Sebenarnya ia memang tidak bisa tidur, ia benar - benar takut saat mendengar perkataan Mommy nya yang mengatakan akan memasukkan Chanyeol ke dalam penjara. Bagaimana pun ia tidak mau berhubungan dengan pihak yang berwajib, karena memang ia lah pihak yang bersalah. Membayangkan ia masuk ke dalam penjara saja ia mendadak ingin muntah, apalagi benar - benar masuk ke dalam nya. _Hell no!_

Ia langsung menduduki kursinya dengan menunduk, bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan itu. Itu karena ia takut beradu pandang dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang ditujukan padanya.

Ia masih punya hati, jadi tentu saja ia takut dengan tatapan itu.

"Baekhyun~ah! Kau mengerikan!" Komentar Kyungsoo, matanya memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan teliti.

"Kyungsoo sayang, bisa diam tidak? Shut up." Ucap Baekhyun tidak bertenaga.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas panjang, ia memang butuh teman cerita. Tapi bukan Kyungsoo lah orang yang tepat. Ia butuh Luhan.

"Luhan mana?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Um.. Sepertinya di basement."

"Baiklah, aku kesana."

Kyungsoo tampak tersentak kaget, ia segera menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan kesana!" Larang Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya, namun ia langsung berlalu pergi.

"Ckck.. Dasar keras kepala."

 **-oOo-  
**

Terlihat seorang namja mungil sedang memutar kenop pintu berwarna coklat yang berada dihadapannya, ia tampak berhati - hati. Apalagi saat terdengar desahan dari dalam ruangan itu.

Ia cukup penasaran, sehingga dengan refleks ia langsung membuka pintu basement mereka dengan lebar.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Baekhyun!" Namja yang berteriak kearah namja mungil itu segera memakai seragamnya.

Sementara namja berkulit seputih susu juga langsung memakai seragamnya.

"Kalian gila!" Sebal namja mungil itu—Baekhyun kearah keduanya.

"Kau saja yang tiba - tiba masuk ke sini! Dasar." Ucap salah satu namja itu—Luhan, tidak terima.

"Iya sih, tapi kalian salah karena tidak mengunci pintu."

"Terserah, jadi apa maksud kedatanganmu babe?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab, ia memandangi kedua orang namja itu bergantian. Hingga membuat namja yang berkulit susu itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Haha, ayolah! Sehun sudah tau semua tentangmu. Jadi ayo cerita saja."

Namja mungil itu pun menghela napas panjang, dalam hati ia merasa kesal dengan mulut ember Luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku.." Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya dengan suara pelan, ia menceritakan semua rencana jahatnya pada Chanyeol hingga tak tersisa satu pun.

"Be-benarkah? Oh man! Babe, kau sangat mengagumkan." Ujar Luhan sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, membuat namja berkulit susu— Sehun tertawa geli.

"Ayolah Lu! I'm in some deep shit! Urggh.. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur memikirkan masalah ini."

"Babe, kau seharusnya berani menghadapi masalah apapun. Toh, kau sudah berani berbuat. Jadi apalagi yang kau takut kan? Bangkitlah! Tantang dunia!" Seru Luhan berapi - api.

Sehun tertawa semakin keras, sementara Baekhyun terlihat malah semakin lemas.

"Argh.. Ini tidak seperti menantang dick tau! Tidak ada nikmatnya." Kata Baekhyun kesal.

Luhan mendekat, ia segera meraih pundak Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Pokoknya kau harus kuat babe! Ingat, kau punya motivator yang hebat! Xi Luhan tampan."

"Eww.."

 **-oOo-**

Mommy Baekhyun tampak menarik - narik tangan namja mungil itu ke depan sebuah rumah mewah, pandangan yeoja paruh baya itu tampak berapi - api. Berbanding terbalik dengan suaminya yang terlihat lebih santai. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang seperti malaikat.

"Dad, bisakah kau tolong aku? Mommy sangat mengerikan!" Bisik Baekhyun ketika Mommy nya sedang memencet bel.

Sang Daddy tampak menggeleng, raut menyesal terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Sorry, i can't help you baby."

Baekhyun menggerutu kesal, padahal ia sangat membutuhkan sang Daddy agar bisa keluar dari masalah yang ia buat sendiri.

"Daddy memang tidak bisa diandalkan!"

"Tapi Daddy di panggil Mr. $"

Namja mungil itu memutar bola matanya malas, Daddy nya benar - benar error hari ini.

"Tidak nyambung!"

 **-oOo-**

Eomma Chanyeol tampak tersenyum ramah kearah Baekhyun dan kedua orang tuanya, sebenarnya ia cukup bingung dengan kedatangan keluarga kecil itu. Apalagi Mommy namja mungil itu tampak memandangnya tajam, ia benar - benar tidak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya ada apa—"

"Mana Park Chanyeol?" Potong Mommy Baekhyun, matanya mengitari rumah mewah itu.

"Ah! Chanyeol ada diatas."

Eomma Chanyeol pun berjalan meninggalkan keluarga kecil itu masih dengan rasa bingung.

Tak lama kemudian yeoja paruh baya itu kembali bersama seorang namja tinggi yang terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Oh! Jadi namja ini yang bernama Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Mommy Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi, tangannya menunjuk namja tinggi itu.

Baekhyun yang berada di samping sang Mommy langsung menutup mata, tidak siap melihat adegan selanjutnya.

"Ya, aku Park Chanyeol. Ada apa?" Bingung namja tinggi itu, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi benar kau! Dasar namja brengsek! Berani sekali kau memperkosa Baekhyun kami!"

 _Ctar!_

Bagai tersambar petir rasanya Eomma dan anak itu, mereka benar - benar terkejut.

"Chanyeol! Apa benar seperti itu?!" Tanya Eomma dengan wajah penuh kemurkaan.

"Apa?! Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan pandangan tajam kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sudah keringat dingin karena ketakutan itu pun langsung menutup matanya, pura - pura pingsan.

"Baby!" Panik Sang Daddy, ia menepuk pipi lembut milik anaknya dengan pelan.

"Omo! Baby ku sayang! Kenapa begini? Hiks.. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Pekik Mommy Baekhyun. Ia memeluk namja mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol hanya mampu memutar bola matanya malas, ia tau namja mungil itu hanya berpura - pura pingsan.

"Darling! Jelaskan pada Eomma!" Tuntut Eomma berbisik, ia butuh penjelasan dari anaknya itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Aku di fitnah!" Bela Chanyeol, ia terlihat sedikit frustasi.

"Jangan bohong darling!"

"Aku serius! Eomma tidak percaya padaku?"

Sang Eomma menggeleng, ia memelototkan matanya kearah anak semata wayangnya.

"Eomma melihat sendiri ketika kau baru selesai memperkosa Baekhyun!"

"Apa? Eomma aku—"

"Park Chanyeol! Kalau kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab, kami akan memasukkanmu ke penjara!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia benar - benar terkejut. Bagaimanapun ia adalah pihak yang tidak bersalah, ia telah di fitnah.

"Aku tidak takut! Sekalian saja di visum namja pembohong ini!" Ucap Chanyeol keras.

Namja mungil yang semula mengintip itu, kini membelalakkan matanya lebar. Ia takut kalau sampai benar - benar di visum, tentulah akan ketahuan bahwa ia adalah seorang pembohong besar.

"Tidak! Hiks.. Aku takut Mommy!" Rengeknya manja, Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya menatap malas.

"Tenanglah baby, kau tidak akan di visum. Dia akan langsung masuk ke penjara." Mommy mencoba menenangkan.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian takut?" Kata Chanyeol dengan seringai menakutkan, Baekhyun saja sampai meneguk ludah sanking ketakutannya.

"Diam darling! Kau akan bertangung jawab! Tidak ada visum - visum! Kau akan menikah dengan Baekhyun!" Seru Eomma, ia melipat tangannya didada.

"Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak akan—"

"Baik! Aku setuju, mereka memang harus menikah! Deal!"

Kedua yeoja paruh baya itu langsung bersalaman, tanda perjanjian mereka selesai.

Baekhyun hendak berjingkrak kegirangan saat itu, namun ia berusaha menahan diri. Ia tidak mau kalau sampai kebohongannya terungkap.

"Tapi tunggu lulus Kuliah." Ucap Mommy hingga membuat namja mungil itu harus menelan kekecewaan. Padahal baru saja ia merasa berada di langit ke tujuh, tapi kini ia terpaksa harus turun kembali ke bumi karena langit memang bukan tempatnya. — Abaikan—

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya lega, paling setidaknya ia masih bebas menikmati hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan menjadi seorang suami di usianya yang baru menginjak 17tahun.

"Baik aku setuju, setelah lulus mereka harus segera menikah!"

 **-oOo-**

Tao tampak memegang sebuah plastik kecil ditangannya, didalam plastik itu terdapat serbuk putih seperti kristal.

Ia tidak yakin sebenarnya bagaimana menggunakan benda itu, karena Luhan hanya memberikannya begitu saja.

Ia pun memasukkan serbuk itu ke dalam minuman soda, lalu mengaduknya dengan pelan.

Kris yang sedari tadi berada disamping Tao pun mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak tau apa benda itu.

"Apa itu honey?" Tanya Kris sambil mengecup pipi Tao lembut.

"Aphrodisiac atau obat perangsang, minumlah." Jawab Tao, ia memberikan minuman itu kearah Kris.

"Apa kau yakin? Ini bukan racun kan?"

Tao tak menjawab, ia hanya memelototkan matanya yang tajam. Tentu saja Kris yang melihat itu langsung ketakutan.

"B-baiklah honey, tapi tanpa perangsang ini pun aku sudah sangat terangsang melihatmu. Haha." Kris pun langsung menyambar bibir Tao setelah ia menghabiskan minuman itu. Dan pergumulan panas pun terjadi. Desahan - desahan erotis mulai mendominasi kegiatan mereka. Hingga~

 _10 minutes later.._

"Arggh! Kris kenapa kau keluar duluan?!" Teriak Tao, ia menendang - nendang kasur miliknya dengan brutal.

"Mianhae honey, aku tidak bisa menahannya."

"Aku kan sudah memberimu obat perangsang?!"

"Iya honey, tapi aku butuh obat kuat."

Tao hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya, ia benar - benar frustasi.

"Hey! Adik kecilku berdiri lagi honey! Wow~"

Namja bermata tajam itu memelototkan matanya, ia tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung berjingkrak kegirangan.

"Yeay! Adik Kris bangun lagi!"

 **-oOo-**

Chen terlihat duduk dengan damai di sebuah kursi diperpustakaan kampus, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis. Kadang - kadang kepalanya terangguk - angguk menandakkan bahwa ia paham dengan apa yang ia baca, padahal yang sedang ia baca adalah alkitab yang sebenarnya sudah 50 kali sudah ia baca.

Xiumin tampak duduk disampingnya, tatapan namja bepipi chubby itu terlihat penuh harap. Ya, ia sangat berharap obat perangsang yang Luhan berikan padanya akan manjur.

Ia sudah memberikan minuman yang dicampur perangsang itu pada Chen, dan sekarang ia hanya tinggal menunggu obat itu bereaksi.

"Hah! Tubuhku tiba - tiba panas." Ucap Chen, ia tampak mengipas - ngipas lehernya dengan tangan.

"Panas? Buka saja bajumu." Saran Xiumin dengan senyum mesum.

"Oh tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak sopan." Tolak Chen.

Xiumin masih tersenyum mesum, ia tau perangsang itu sedang bekerja didalam tubuh Chen.

"Wah, jiwaku bergelora." Ucap Chen, kali ini disertai keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Jiwa ku juga bergelora, jadi ayo kita menyatu dalam cinta!" Ujar Xiumin tak sadar.

Chen semula tak berkedip mendengar itu, namun tiba - tiba segera berdiri dengan semangat.

"Aku sangat suka dengan gelora jiwaku yang sedang memanas ini! Aku yakin ini waktu yang tepat untuk pergi ke gereja! Pasti sangat seru mengumandangkan alunan merdu nyanyian malaikat dengan penuh gelora ini! Kajja kita kesana! Tuhan memberkati." Chen langsung menarik Xiumin pergi.

Namja berpipi chubby itu hanya melambaikan bendera putih, ia menyerah. Ternyata memang benar, iblis tidak bisa bersatu dengan malaikat.

"Aku menyerah Chen! Jadi lebih baik kau saja yang pergi ke gereja, tapi tolong doakan agar aku menemukan namja bejat tapi sexy yang jago menggoyang ranjang. Tidak sepertimu! Apa kau mengerti? Good bye my love, good bye! Hiks." Xiumin langsung melepaskan tautan pegangan tangan mereka dengan perlahan, benar - benar terlihat seperti drama murahan yang berada ditelevisi.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal sebelum kegereja aku ingin mengajakmu kerumah, aku ingin mandi sebentar. Tapi kau tidak mau, ya sudah."

"WHAT?! AKU MAU! AKU MAU! Lupakan yang tadi! Welcome back my love!" Seru Xiumin berapi - api.

 **-oOo-**

Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk bersisian di ranjang kamar milik Luhan sendiri, Sehun yang juga sedang berada dikamar itu tampak duduk sambil memperhatikan kedua namja cantik itu dengan wajah serius.

"Wah! Kau memang hebat babe!" Kata Luhan dengan raut bahagia, ia memeluk Baekhyun sebentar.

"Aku memang hebat! Tapi jangan memelukku! Aku tidak mau pangeranmu itu cemburu padaku! Eww.."

Luhan dan Sehun tertawa bersamaan, wajah Baekhyun memang sangat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi jijiknya. Yah, walaupun kadang terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

"Tenang saja, Sehun itu namja yang jantan. Ia mana mungkin cemburu padamu! Kita kan sama - sama betina! Haha." Ejek Luhan dengan tawa yang menjengkelkan.

"Big eww.. Kau memang menyebalkan! Chicken bitch!" Maki Baekhyun, ia melemparkan deathglare kearah Luhan.

"Haha.. Sudahlah babe, jadi bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Bahagia? Or happy?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sama saja! Actually, yah.. I feel so happy, but arrgh.. Mommy memberikan ku waktu 3 hari sebelum kami berangkat ke Amerika."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Amerika, Mommy memaksaku. Ia takut meninggalkanku sendiri di Korea. Aku harus bagaimana Lu?"

"Oh! Shit! Mommy mu sangat kejam! Bisa ku beri dia pelajaran?"

Namja mungil itu langsung memukul kepala Luhan dengan keras, hingga membuat Luhan mengadu kesakitan.

"Stupid slut! Mommy ku sudah pintar tanpa harus kau beri pelajaran. Makanya ia bisa mendapatkan Mr. Byun $uho!"

Luhan menatap malas, ia benar - benar merutuki kebodohan namja di hadapannya itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Stupid ass! Maksudku adalah ayo kita beri dia peringatan! Begitu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mendelik tajam.

"Dia Mommy ku bitch! Awas kau!"

Luhan tertawa renyah, ia membuat tanda piece di tangannya.

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemas, ia terlihat tidak semangat.

"Iya, bukan cuma dia sebenarnya. Tapi kalian Triple sluts, si poor Kyungsoo, little dick Kai, si satu ronde Kris, dan si idiot Sehun, ah! Semuanya!" Jerit Baekhyun histeris, ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan merengek layaknya anak balita.

"Cup.. Cup.. Baekhyun sayang, Baekhyun malang. Tapi kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kan?"

Namja mungil itu mengangguk imut, ia memainkan jari - jarinya manja.

"Iya, tapi itu lama sekali Lu."

Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu, mencoba menenangkan. Ia tau namja mungil yang sok binal itu sebenarnya sangat kekanakan, jiwanya saja labil seperti anak usia 8 tahun.

"Tenanglah, yang penting kita masih punya kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali." Ucap Luhan lembut.

"Baekhyun, aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun yang baru kali berbicara padanya.

"Boleh, asal jangan mengatakan salam perpisahan atau sejenisnya." Jawab Baekhyun masih dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak. Emm.. Sebelum kau meninggalkan Chanyeol, ada baiknya kalau kalian saling jujur dengan perasaan kalian. Maksudku, apa kau yakin Chanyeol mau menikah denganmu?"

 _Deg~  
_  
Baekhyun tiba - tiba merasakan sakit di dada kirinya.

"Selama yang kita tau, Chanyeol itu normal dan punya kekasih. Dan juga ia punya rencana untuk bertunangan dengan yeoja. Jadi dengan niat burukmu yang seperti ini, apa menurutmu ia mau menerimamu?"

Namja mungil itu menunduk, air bening langsung mengalir begitu dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ya, kau benar! Selama ini aku memang bodoh! Hiks."

Rasa bersalah kini menghinggapi Sehun, ia segera menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau terlihat murahan, kau namja yang baik. Aku tau itu. Jadi lebih baik kalian saling jujur sebelum terlambat."

"Ya, benar. Thanks."

 **-oOo-**

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu - malu saat melihat Kai berjalan kearahnya. Tak sadar, ia malah meremas botol minuman yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya.

Ketika Kai melambai ke arahnya, ia pun ikut melambaikan tangan dengan masih malu - malu kucing.

 _Deg deg ser~  
_

Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika Kai telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Hai manis." Sapa Kai disertai senyum menggoda.

"Ha—"

"HAI!" Balas seorang namja yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disamping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung melemparkan deathglare kearah namja itu, yang tentu saja langsung dibalas dengan deathglare juga.

"Dia menyapaku bodoh! Kau tidak lihat wajahku manis?" Ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kau yang bodoh! Dia menyapaku! Jelas - jelas aku lebih manis darimu!" Balas namja itu tak mau kalah.

"Lihat! Ia berdiri dihadapanku!"

Namja itu langsung menggeser posisi Kyungsoo.

"Lihat! Dia juga berdiri dihadapanku."

"Grrrrrr." Keduanya menggeram hebat, membuat Kai yang sedari tadi berdiri dihadapan mereka menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"Errr.. Kalian siapa ya? Aku tidak kenal. Aku menyapa temanku bukan kalian." Ucap Kai dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ia menunjuk seorang yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi berdiri diantara Kyungsoo dan namja itu.

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka orang yang di sapa Kai bukan dia. Ia langsung terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.

"Hiks.. Kau tega Kai!" Pekik Kyungsoo sambil berlari dengan gerakan slow motion. Berharap Kai akan mengejarnya.

"Mm.. Apa namja itu perlu ku kejar?" Tanya Kai pada Kedua orang yang berada dihadapannya.

"Tidak usah!" Jawab keduanya berbarengan.

Kai hanya mengangguk, namun ia sedikit menyeringai.

 _'Mata bulat yang menggemaskan.'_

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun berdiri tepat dibelakang Chanyeol, menghadap taman dibelakang rumah namja tampan itu. Sedari tadi keduanya hanya berdiam diri saja, larut dalam pikiran mereka masing - masing.

Baekhyun pun berinisiatif mendekat, ia menyentuh pundak lebar namja itu.

"Chanyeol, kita harus bicara." Ucap Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol sempat melirik sebentar, namun pandangannya segera kembali ke depan.

"Bicara saja."

Namja mungil itu segera menghela napas sebentar, kemudian membuka bibir mungil.

"Apakah kau membenciku karena rencana licikku itu?"

Chanyeol tampak mendengus kesal, menandakan bahwa ia memang tidak suka.

"Ya, aku tau kau tidak suka. Maafkan aku. Tapi, maukah kau jujur dengan perasaanmu? Jujur dengan semuanya? Biar aku bisa tenang." Pinta Baekhyun penuh harap.

Namja tampan itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya, mata tajamnya langsung menatap tepat ke dalam mata Baekhyun.

"Satu yang perlu kau ketahui, bahwa aku tidak menyukai dirimu! Sangat tidak menyukaimu!"

 _Deg~_

Bagai terhujam ribuan pisau rasanya saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tersebut, tak sadar air mata pun mengalir begitu saja dipipinya.

"B-benarkah?.. A-aku minta maaf. Dan juga tenang saja, pernikahan kita tak akan pernah terjadi. Aku yakin suatu saat kita akan menemukan jodoh kita masing – masing." Ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir bergetar, ia tidak berani menatap kearah Chanyeol. Karena memang ia tidak suka terlihat lemah.

"Aku tau." Kata Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun langsung menghapus air matanya, kemudian senyum dipaksakan terpatri dibibir mungilnya.

"Mm.. Ku harap ketika kita bertemu kembali kita akan memiliki pasangan masing - masing. Ah, aku sangat yakin itu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa namja mungil itu berkata demikian.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Namja mungil itu masih tersenyum, ia mengibas - ngibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya.

"Ah! Tidak usah dipikirkan." Jawabnya.

Chanyeol masih menatap namja mungil itu, kini pandangannya tampak mengintimidasi.

"Oh ya. Kau bisa melanjutkan pertunangan kalian. Aku pasti akan sangat senang."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lagi - lagi senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal. Kau bisa melupakanku! Bye!"

 _Deg~_

Entah itu suara detak jantung siapa, yang pasti tempat itu tiba - tiba menjadi sunyi sejak namja mungil itu berlari pergi.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menyeret koper berwarna putihnya, sedari tadi ia menunduk tanpa memperhatikan jalannya.

Ia sangat sedih setelah melakukan perpisahan dengan teman - temannya, Triple sluts bahkan menangis meraung - raung saat mengetahui Baekhyun akan segera berangkat.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, ia hanya mampu memeluk Baekhyun lama.

Namja mungil itu pun menepuk dadanya, mengusir rasa sakit saat ia mengingat Chanyeol. Yah, ia memang harus melupakan Chanyeol. Dan memulai kehidupan barunya tanpa namja itu.

"Baby, ayo cepat. Pesawat akan berangkat." Seru Daddy membuyarkan lamunannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk sedih, ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Berharap Chanyeol akan datang dan menahannya.

Ia hanya tertawa kecil memikirkan pikiran bodohnya, itu hanya akan terjadi didrama - drama menjijikkan yang pernah ia tonton. Tidak untuk kehidupan nyata seperti ini.

Ia pun tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Good bye Korea, good bye Park Chanyeol." Bisiknya pelan sebelum sang Mommy menariknya pergi.

 **TBC**

 **Thank's buat yang udah setia ngikutin FF konyol dan aneh ini. Jangan lupa review ya** **J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twink** **Chap. 7**

 **Title : Twink**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan – Kyungsoo – Xiumin – Tao**

 **\- Sehun – Kai – Chen – Kris – Suho – Lay**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, and All EXO Couples.**

 **Genre : M untuk bahasa kasar, 18+ (Tentuin sendiri)**

 **Warning! : YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! Sekian :D**

 **Summary : Baekhyun murid pindahan Amerika yang angkuh dipaksa bergabung kedalam Gang Luhan yang terdiri dari namja – namja binal. Sanggupkah Baekhyun menghadapi kebinalan teman – teman barunya itu? Atau ia malah berubah menjadi seperti mereka? BOYXBOY! YAOI! CHANBAEK! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLES!**

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Yang masih dibawah umur mending kembali..**

 **FF ini tidak baik untuk dikonsumsi(?) anak dibawah umur..**

 **Yang gak suka baca kata – kata kasar mending kembali..**

 **Masih mau lanjut?**

 **Seriussss?**

 **Yakin masih mau lanjut?**

 ** _I TOLD YOU BEFORE!_**

 **Yaudah deh.. No BASH ya! Saya butuh kritik dan saran.. Bukan BASH! Thanks..**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 _Baekhyun mengangguk sedih, ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Berharap Chanyeol akan datang dan menahannya._

 __

 _Ia hanya tertawa kecil memikirkan pikiran bodohnya, itu hanya akan terjadi didrama - drama menjijikkan yang pernah ia tonton. Tidak untuk kehidupan nyata seperti ini._

 _Ia pun tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

 _"Good bye Korea, good bye Park Chanyeol." Bisiknya pelan sebelum sang Mommy menariknya pergi._

 **Chap. 7**

Baekhyun pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Mommy-nya, ia kembali membalikkan tubuh mungilnya sebelum benar - benar meninggalkan Korea.

Dengan sekali tarikan napas ia berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya.

"JADI BENAR – BENAR TIDAK ADA SEPERTI YANG DI DRAMA - DRAMA HAH? KAU MENYEBALKAN PARK CHANYEOL! I HATE YOU! SHIT!"

Sang Mommy dan Daddy hanya mampu membelalakkan mata mereka kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa anak tunggal mereka akan membuat malu didepan umum.

"Baby! Are you crazy? Kau mempermalukan keluarga kita!" Seru Mommy sambil menarik Baekhyun cepat, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya.

"Oh astaga! Jangan sampai ada Paparazi disini. Bisa - bisa jatuh martabat seorang Byun $uho." Ujar Daddy sembari memakai kaca mata hitamnya.

Keluarga kecil nan kaya raya itu pun terlihat menghilang, meninggalkan jejak sepatu mahal milik mereka di bandara Incheon.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki kelas, entah kenapa perasaannya sejak kemarin tidak enak. Ya, sejak Baekhyun mengatakan ucapan selamat tinggal padanya.

Matanya pun tertuju kearah kursi Baekhyun yang berada dibelakang, kursi itu terlihat kosong. Tentu, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menduduki kursi itu. Tidak akan pernah.

Matanya kemudian teralih pada siluet tubuh mungil yang entah sejak kapan berada dihadapannya, Xi Luhan—namja itu.

"Hai Chanyeol! Sepupu-ku tersayang dan tercinta!" Sapa Luhan ceria, di kiri kanannya telah berdiri Tao dan Xiumin dengan tatapan membunuh.

Chanyeol tak memperdulikan Triple sluts itu, ia lebih memilih duduk dikursinya dengan damai.

Luhan tampak mendengus tidak suka, lalu kaki pendeknya berjalan ke arah kursi miliknya. Namun ia sedikit berucap dengan sengaja dikeraskan.

"Oh god! Hari ini akan menjadi hari terpaling menyebalkan dalam hidupku, karena uri Baekhyun telah pulang kembali ke tempat asalnya. Hiks.. Ternyata ia lebih mencintai bule - bule itu dari pada aku!"

 _Deg~_

Namja tampan itu memegang dadanya yang tiba - tiba berdetak lebih cepat, matanya bergerak gelisah.

 _'Benarkah?'_ Batinnya berucap.

"Good bye babe! Ku doakan agar kau mendapatkan namja yang tampan dan tidak menyia - nyiakanmu. Dan juga tidak PENGECUT seperti someone." Ucap Luhan lagi, kali ini disertai senyum licik. Ia melihat Chanyeol bergerak gelisah, dan itu cukup membuatnya merasa senang.

"Mungkin kita tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Hiks."

 _Deg~_

Triple sluts terlihat berpelukan, seolah - olah memang benar - benar sedih dan menangis. Padahal mereka sedang tertawa, menertawakan namja tampan yang pengecut itu.

 **-oOo-**

Tubuh jangkung milik Chanyeol terlihat berjalan dengan lunglai, sedari tadi namja tampan itu hanya berjalan tanpa arah. Matanya bahkan menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

Seperti kata pepatah, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Itu lah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia menyesal. Sangat - sangat menyesal.

Kalau waktu bisa terputar kembali ia pasti akan mencegah namja itu pergi, dan menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Perasaan aneh yang selalu menghantuinya sejak pertama kali melihat namja mungil itu. Perasaan yang sempat ingin ia hilangkan, namun tidak pernah bisa.

Luhan benar, ia memang namja pengecut. Ia bahkan tidak berani mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Ia terlalu takut memikirkan hal - hal yang akan terjadi pada mereka kelak. Dan semua pikirannya itu ternyata salah. Tapi telah terlambat, semua telah terlambat. Baekhyun telah pergi, dan ia merasa tak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki namja mungil itu. Benar - benar pengecut.

"Aku bodoh! Aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu! Aku bahkan tidak berani mengatakan alasan kenapa aku seperti itu padamu! Aku memang bodoh!" Rutuk Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ditaman belakang sekolahnya. Matanya tak henti menantang kearah matahari yang begitu bersinar.

"Aku punya rahasia yang tidak kau ketahui, dan rahasia - rahasia itu bersarang dikepalaku hingga aku menjadi pengecut seperti ini!"

Ia berhenti sejenak, napasnya ia hembuskan dengan kasar.

"Apakah ini yang kau rasakan hmm? Sakit sekali."

Chanyeol meremas dada kirinya dengan keras, terlalu sakit disana. Bahkan ia tidak merasakan sakit karena remasannya sendiri.

"Aku tau kau bingung dengan sikapku. Aku pun sama denganmu. Aku juga bingung. Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa aku ini pengecut?" Namja tampan itu tertawa mengejek, namun setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja dipipinya.

Ia pun menghapus air mata itu dengan kasar.

"Brengsek!"

 **-oOo-**

Seorang namja mungil terlihat tidur telentang diranjang Queen-nya, ia memegang sebuah handphone di tangan kanan. Matanya menatap ke arah benda itu tak berkedip, lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum bahagia.

Ternyata ia sedang berkirim e-mail dengan temannya yang bernama Xi Luhan. Jadi kalian sudah dapat menebak namja mungil ini bukan? Ya, dia adalah Baekhyun.

Sedari tadi ia berkirim e-mail dengan sahabatnya itu, dan pembahasan mereka tidak jauh - jauh dari Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa namja mungil sangat merasa senang mengetahui kabar namja yang ia cintai itu dari Luhan, ada perasaan lega didadanya. Padahal sebelumnya ia merasa sakit disana.

 _Klek~_

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat melihat seseorang memasuki kamarnya, ia pun mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah berada disini sejak kau di Korea Baby. Kau tidak melihatku kemarin ya?" Jawab namja itu sembari tersenyum manis, terlihat sebuah dimple terpampang dipipinya.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana caramu merayu Mommy-ku? Kalau Daddy aku yakin kau sudah sering merayunya." Tuduh Baekhyun tidak suka.

Namja itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mereka kesepian, makanya aku berada disini."

"Sekarang aku sudah pulang, jadi buat apa lagi kau berada disini? Hush! Hush! Kembalilah ke habitatmu! Kau cuma sekretaris Daddy-ku!" Usir namja mungil itu tak berperasaan.

Namja manis berdimple itu tertawa mengejek, lalu ia mencengkram lengan Baekhyun tidak terlalu kuat.

"Aku calon Mommy tirimu! Haha." Tawa namja itu dibuat - buat.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal, ia segera melepaskan cengkraman namja itu dengan pandangan jijik.

"Shut your fucking mouth! Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda Lay! Get off my back!" Seru Baekhyun kesal.

Namja manis yang ternyata bernama Lay tersenyum menggoda, ia tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kata Daddy-mu kau sedang butuh teman, makanya aku berada disini."

"Aku tidak butuh teman tua sepertimu." Ucap Baekhyun masih kesal.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku punya banyak teman namja yang muda - muda loh." Goda Lay.

"Oh ya? Tunjukkan padaku!" Tantang Baekhyun, ia menengadahkan tangannya.

Lay masih tersenyum, ia segera meraih Iphone nya dari kantong.

"Ini foto - foto beserta nama mereka, pilihlah yang kau suka."

Baekhyun meraih Iphone itu dengan malas, sebenarnya ia masih belum siap mencari namja pengganti Chanyeol. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba. Lagipula ia cukup heran kenapa Lay seperti biro jodoh seperti ini.

Namja mungil itu meneliti satu persatu namja - namja yang berada di layar pipih itu, tatapannya terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Adam sangat tampan, tapi sayang bulu nya sangat lebat.. Eww, menggelikan." Komentar Baekhyun, ia tampak bergidik ngeri membayangkan bulu – bulu itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Darren, wow so hawtt! Tapi ototnya terlalu besar, kalau dia memelukku aku jamin badanku akan remuk."

Lay tertawa keras, apalagi saat melihat melihat ekspresi namja mungil itu.

"Oh my god! Allan so handsome! Tapi.. Tapi hidungnya terlalu mancung, seperti menara eiffel saja." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, sepertinya ia merasa putus asa.

"George! Kulitnya sangat eksotis, tapi bibirnya terlalu tebal. Kalau kami berciuman bisa – bisa aku mengira itu hot dog.. Eww."

Namja mungil itu menyerahkan Iphone kembali pada Lay, ia segera berbaring sambil meraih handphone-nya.

"Kau sangat pemilih baby." Kata Lay sambil berdecak.

"Ya! Aku mencari namja yang perfect! Lagi pula aku tampan, imut dan menggemaskan. Jadi tentu aku mencari namja yang sempurna." Ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia tersenyum sombong.

"Ckck.. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau ini? Dia orang korea asli."

Baekhyun meraih sodoran Handphone Lay tersebut, masih dengan wajah malas.

Namun matanya tiba - tiba membelalak kaget saat melihat foto yang berada dilayar Handphone Lay itu.

"I-ini kan Chanyeol!" Seru Baekhyun kaget.

Lay mengernyit bingung, namja itu temannya. Dan yang pasti namanya bukan Chanyeol.

"Bukan baby! Namanya Yoo Min Kyu." Kata Lay kalem.

"What? Jelas - jelas dia mirip Chanyeol! Mata, hidung, bibir, rambut, dan tingginya sama!"

"Mirip baby! Cuma mirip! Tapi dia itu Min Kyu!"

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, sepertinya masih shock.

"Be-benarkah?"

 **-oOo-**

Seorang yeoja muda tampak mengusap air matanya yang terus menerus mengalir, tatapannya sayu menatap namja tampan yang berada dihadapannya. Sesekali ia tampak tersenyum miris, lebih tepatnya tersenyum karena kecewa.

"Jadi beginikah akhirnya?" Tanya yeoja itu serak.

Namja tampan itu menunduk, helaan napas panjang terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Maaf." Lirihnya.

"Katakan itu tidak benar! Park Chanyeol!" Jerit yeoja itu yang ternyata pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap yeoja itu lembut, segera diusapnya kepala yeoja itu agar tenang.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Halmeoni mu pernah mengatakan, kalau aku punya sudah punya seseorang dihatiku. Maka aku bisa menolak amanatnya." Kata Chanyeol dengan pelan, namun yeoja itu malah menatap Chanyeol dengan sengit.

"Siapa? Siapa seseorang yang sudah mengisi hatimu? Namja jalang itukah?" Tanya yeoja itu keras, air mata masih setia mengalir dipipinya.

Tanpa ditanya pun Chanyeol sudah tau maksud yeoja itu, karena memang benar adanya bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun.

"Kau tak perlu tau." Jawab Chanyeol datar, ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Tapi aku harus tau!" Tuntut yeoja itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku memang tidak bisa menjalankan amanat Halmeoni-mu. Maaf. Aku harus pergi." Chanyeol langsung berlalu pergi, meninggalkan yeoja itu yang masih setia menangis.

Alasan Chanyeol tidak berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Baekhyun adalah karena sesuatu hal, itu sangat bersifat rahasia. Hanya dia dan Luhan lah yang tau.

Sedangkan alasan ia hendak bertunangan dengan yeoja itu adalah karena amanat Halmeoni yeoja itu. Sebelum meninggal ia pernah mengatakan pada Chanyeol agar namja tampan itu mau menikah pada cucunya, ia sangat percaya pada Chanyeol. Walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja itu. Ia terpaksa menerima semuanya.

Tapi Halmeoni sempat mengatakan itu pun jika Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain dihatinya, jika ada ia berhak untuk menolak. Dan kini ia sudah punya seseorang yang mengisi ruang hatinya, yah walaupun ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui itu.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol terdiam ketika pandangannya berhenti tepat didepan ranjangnya, ingatannya kembali ke masa saat ia dan Baekhyun hampir bercumbu di ranjang itu. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa, karena ia memang sangat menginginkan namja mungil itu. Tak ia pungkiri, bahwa ia terlalu bodoh karena tidak bertindak lebih cepat. Tapi memang ia terlalu pengecut.

Ia sedikit merutuki dirinya karena selalu ingin menyentuh namja mungil itu, padahal ia sama sekali tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya. Katakan bahwa ia bodoh, idiot, pengecut, pecundang! Ia terima itu, karena faktanya ia memang begitu.

Ia juga cukup malu saat mengingat namja mungil itu mati - matian berusaha mendapatkannya, sedangkan dia dengan bodohnya malah menolak namja yang juga ia cintai. Bodoh! Benar – benar bodoh!

Namja tampan itu pun merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya diranjang, tangannya terlihat meraba permukaan ranjang itu. Berharap Baekhyun ada disana dan mereka bisa melanjutkan cumbuan yang berkali – kali tertunda. Namun sayang, semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Sekarang hanya waktu yang tepat untuk kembali merutuki kebodohannya.

"Baekhyun~ah.. Maaf.. Aku mencintaimu." Lirihnya.

 **-oOo-**

Terdengar percakapan tiga orang namja di sebuah basemen mewah yang mereka tempati, ketiganya terlihat berbincang – bincang dengan serius. Mereka adalah Triple sluts, sahabat Baekhyun.

"Ternyata tanpa Baekhyun sunyi juga ya." Ucap Xiumin sambil memasukkan snack kedalam mulutnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Ku pikir tanpa nya kita biasa saja, ternyata tidak juga. Aku merasa kehilangan." Tao menimpali.

Luhan yang sedang duduk bersedekap tiba – tiba mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya di udara.

"Sudah jangan membahasnya! Aku jadi semakin merindukan Puppy itu." Kata Luhan jengkel, ia memijat pelipisnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian dengan para namja gila itu?" Lanjutnya.

Tao terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya, wajahnya tampak sedikit kesal.

"Gagal! Semuanya gagal! Obat perangsang seks mu tidak manjur."

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa?" Bingung Luhan, padahal setaunya benda itu sangat manjur. Sudah terbukti sejak tahun 1965.

"Ceritanya begini." Tao menghela napas singkat sebelum bercerita.

 _#Flasback~_

 _"Hey! Adik kecilku berdiri lagi honey! Wow~"_

 _Namja bermata tajam itu memelototkan matanya, ia tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung berjingkrak kegirangan._

 __

 _"Yeay! Adik Kris bangun lagi!"_

 _Ia berjoget – joget tidak jelas diatas ranjang, membuat Kris yang semula juga kegirangan mendadak ilfeel. Kontan 'adiknya' langsung melemas._

 _"_ _Ye! Ye! Ye!" Tao masih berteriak senang, sampai ia lupa Kris masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Padahal yang Kris tau Tao tidaklah berlebihan seperti itu._

 _"_ _Mmm.. Honey.. Adikku.. Melemas lagi."_

 _Tao yang sedang berputar tidak jelas pun mendadak terjatuh, ia menatap kearah adik Kris tidak percaya._

 _"_ _APA?! Kenapa bisa?!" Pekik Tao, matanya melotot menyeramkan._

 _"_ _Itu ka-karena aku ilfeel melihat mu." Ucap Kris takut – takut._

 _"_ _WHATTTTTTTTT?! Sialan kau Kris satu ronde!"_

 _#Flasback end~_

"Hahaha." Tawa Luhan dan Xiumin membuat Tao geram, ia membungkam kedua bibir setan itu dengan tissue bekas.

"Haha, maaf baby. Hanya saja kau sangat lucu.. Ckck Kris satu ronde itu memang tidak bisa diharapkan." Ucap Luhan sambil menggeleng.

"Tapi kurasa aku lebih tidak berhasil, bahkan obat itu tidak berpengaruh pada Chen." Kata Xiumin, sekarang ia lah yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Benarkah?" Tao dan Luhan bertanya dengan kompak.

"Ya!"

 _#Flashback~_

 _"Aku menyerah Chen! Jadi lebih baik kau saja yang pergi ke gereja, tapi tolong doakan agar aku menemukan namja bejat tapi sexy yang jago menggoyang ranjang. Tidak sepertimu! Arraseo? Good bye my love, good bye! Hiks." Xiumin langsung melepaskan tautan pegangan tangan mereka dengan perlahan, benar - benar terlihat seperti drama murahan yang berada ditelevisi._

 _"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal sebelum kegereja aku ingin mengajakmu kerumah, aku ingin mandi sebentar. Tapi kau tidak mau, ya sudah."_

 __

 _"WHAT?! AKU MAU! AKU MAU! Lupakan yang tadi! Welcome back my love!" Seru Xiumin berapi - api._

 _~oOo~_

 _Xiumin dan Chen pun telah sampai didepan sebuah apartemen, Chen tampak sibuk membuka kunci pintu apartemen itu dengan sebuah senyuman._

 _Sedangkan Xiumin disampingnya menanti tidak sabaran, ia ingin cepat – cepat berada dikamar Chen dan menggoda namja manis itu._

 _Keduanya pun telah masuk kedalam, dalamnya biasa saja. Benar – benar tidak ada yang special, hanya saja apartemen milik Chen ini sangat rapi. Membuat Xiumin berdecak kagum. Tidak seperti kamarnya yang terlihat seperti kandang pecah._

 _Mereka pun memasuki sebuah kamar, Xiumin langsung merebahkan dirinya diranjang berukuran biasa milik namja manis itu._

 _Tatapannya ia buat se-sexy mungkin. Berharap namja manis itu akan luluh kepadanya kali ini._

 _"_ _Aku mandi dulu ya?" Pamit Chen, tanpa melihat Xiumin ia langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi begitu saja._

 _"_ _Ckck.. Dasar! Ia bahkan tidak berani melihatku." Umpat Xiumin kesal. Ia pun berdiam diri saja sembari memandangi foto – foto milik Chen yang tergantung di dinding._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian Xiumin merasakan kenop pintu diputar, ia yakin itu adalah Chen yang baru selesai mandi._

 _Dengan langkah cepat ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Kemudian sebuah pelukan menggoda ia hadiahkan buat orang yang sekarang berada didalam pelukannya itu._

 _"_ _Ini pelukan buatmu! Sekarang ciumannya.. Mumumu." Xiumin memoyongkan bibirnya hendak mencium, matanya ia tutup rapat – rapat._

 _Kontan saja orang yang dipeluk itu merasa semakin terkejut, tadi pelukan, sekarang ciuman? Oh, anak muda yang tidak beres— Pikir orang itu._

 _"_ _Kau masih bernafsu dengan ku anak muda?" Tanya orang itu dengan suara ciri khas namja yang sudah tua._

 _Refleks Xiumin langsung membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat namja tua dengan rambut yang memutih berdiri dihadapannya._

 _"_ _Apa? Kenapa kau berada disini kakek tua?!" Seru Xiumin keras. Ia tampak menatap menyelidik._

 _"_ _Aku Appanya Chen, dan kau siapa?"_

 _Xiumin membelalakkan matanya, tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan 'calon mertua'nya dengan cara memalukan seperti ini._

 _"_ _Ah.. Maafkan aku Appa mertua, aku tidak sengaja tadi." Ucap Xiumin memelas._

 _Namja tua itu tersenyum, ia mencengkram pundak Xiumin lembut._

 _"_ _Tidak apa – apa. Appa maklum." Kata namja tua itu disertai senyum yang mirip dengan Chen._

 _Tiba – tiba Chen keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tatapan terkejut, apalagi saat melihat posisi kedua orang itu._

 _"_ _Astaga! Ampuni Appa dan temanku Tuhan!"_

 _#Flashback End~_

"Begitulah." Xiumin mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

Tao dan Luhan pun tertawa semakin keras, tidak bisa mereka bayangkan kalau sampai Xiumin berciuman dengan calon Appa mertuanya. Pasti sangat lucu sekaligus menjijikkan.

"Berhentilah!" Teriak Xiumin keras yang langsung membuat Double sluts bungkam.

"Aku heran kenapa kalian sangat lucu, sedangkan aku dengan Sehun hanya datar saja." Luhan tersenyum kecut, saat bersama Sehun memang tidak ada yang menarik kecuali bercinta seharian.

"Begitukah? Ceritakanlah." Pinta Tao.

 _#Flashback~_

 _Luhan berjalan memasuki dapur dengan menguap, disana telah berdiri Sehun yang sedang berkutat dengan beberapa bahan makanan. Sepertinya ia hendak memasak._

 _"_ _Kau mau memasak?" Sapa Luhan, Sehun langsung berbalik dan menghadiahkan Morning Kiss._

 _"_ _Ya, untuk istriku."_

 _Luhan mengernyit bingung._

 _"_ _Siapa?"_

 _Namja berkulit seputih susu itu hanya tersenyum, ia mengusap pipi Luhan dengan gemas._

 _"_ _Itu kau. My future wife!"_

 _Hanya desisan yang diberikan Luhan, ia menuju kulkas dan meraih minuman dingin dari sana._

 _"_ _In your dream." Ucap Luhan kejam._

 _Namun Sehun hanya tersenyum, ia yakin suatu saat namja nakal itu akan menjadi miliknya. Ia sangat yakin itu._

 _"_ _Hmm.. Aku sangat yakin kau akan menjadi milikku Lu."_

 _"_ _Make your own sandwich._ _"_ _Kata Luhan tidak peduli._

 _#Flashback End~_

"Sangat tidak menarik!" Teriak Tao dan Xiumin di sertai tawa Luhan yang berderai.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun tampak bersiap – siap didepan kaca, sesekali decakan kagum terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia merasa sangat bangga dengan dirinya sendiri, kesempurnaan telah mendekati dirinya. Kecuali badannya yang pendek.

Setelah selesai mematut dirinya dikaca, namja mungil itu pun segera keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berteriak memanggil Lay dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Lay penggoda! Cepatlah! Aku sudah tidak sabar menemui calon pujaan hatiku!"

Lay yang baru keluar dari kamarnya pun hanya mampu memutar bola mata malas, ia tidak suka dengan panggilan penggoda yang diberikan namja mungil itu. Walaupun sebenarnya ia memang benar – benar penggoda.

"Ya baby. Tunggu."

Lay segera berjalan cepat kearah Daddy Suho yang sedang membaca koran, saat tidak dilihat oleh namja mungil itu Lay langsung mengecup pipi Daddy. Hingga membuat namja berwajah malaikat itu terkejut, namun keterkejutan itu terganti dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hati – hati Lay." Pesan Daddy.

Lay mengangguk manja, lalu keluar bersama namja mungil yang terlihat menggerutu tidak jelas.

 **-oOo-**

Lay dan Baekhyun telah diduduk dihadapan seorang namja tampan yang mirip Chanyeol, sedari tadi namja mungil itu tak henti menatap namja itu. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan kemiripan yang dimiliki namja itu dengan Chanyeol, walaupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu mirip jika diperhatikan baik – baik. Chanyeol masih lebih tampan menurutnya.

"Aku Min Kyu, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun pun menerima uluran tangan itu dengan malu – malu.

"A-aku Baekhyun." Balas Baekhyun ikut memperkenalkan diri, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat gugup.

Lay yang melihat perkenalan penuh kecanggungan itu pun tertawa kecil, tapi ia diam saja. Ia membiarkan keduanya berinteraksi satu sama lain.

"Kau sangat imut." Kata Min Kyu jujur, ia memperhatikan wajah imut itu meneliti. Hingga membuat Baekhyun memerah menahan malu dan gugup.

"Aku tau." Ucap Baekhyun pede. Min Kyu tertawa, ia segera mencubit pipi yang masih merona itu dengan gemas.

"Sepertinya aku mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihatmu." Ujar Min Kyu sambil menatap Baekhyun serius. Namja mungil itu langsung membelalak kaget, ia benar – benar terkejut saat mendengar perkataan namja itu.

"Are you serious?"

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol tersentak dari tidurnya, entah kenapa tiba – tiba ia merasa sakit didada kirinya. Baru saja ia memimpikan Baekhyun, namja mungil itu sedang bersama seorang namja tampan. Mereka terlihat cocok berdua, apalagi Baekhyun terlihat sangat ceria saat bersama dengan namja itu.

Mimpi itu benar – benar membuatnya sakit, bahkan ia sampai berdoa bahwa mimpi itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan Baekhyun bersama namja lain. Aku berjanji akan meraihnya kembali. Dan aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyia – nyiakannya."

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twink** **Chap. 8**

 **Title : Twink**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan – Kyungsoo – Xiumin – Tao**

 **\- Sehun – Kai – Chen – Kris – Suho – Lay**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, and All EXO Couples.**

 **Genre : M untuk bahasa kasar, 18+ (Tentuin sendiri)**

 **Warning! : YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! Sekian :D**

 **Summary : Baekhyun murid pindahan Amerika yang angkuh dipaksa bergabung kedalam Gang Luhan yang terdiri dari namja – namja binal. Sanggupkah Baekhyun menghadapi kebinalan teman – teman barunya itu? Atau ia malah berubah menjadi seperti mereka? BOYXBOY! YAOI! CHANBAEK! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLES!**

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Yang masih dibawah umur mending kembali..**

 **FF ini tidak baik untuk dikonsumsi(?) anak dibawah umur..**

 **Yang gak suka baca kata – kata kasar mending kembali..**

 **Masih mau lanjut?**

 **Seriussss?**

 **Yakin masih mau lanjut?**

 ** _I TOLD YOU BEFORE!_**

 **Yaudah deh.. No BASH ya! Saya butuh kritik dan saran.. Bukan BASH! Thanks..**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 _Lay yang melihat perkenalan penuh kecanggungan itu pun tertawa kecil, tapi ia diam saja. Ia membiarkan keduanya berinteraksi satu sama lain._

 _"_ _Kau sangat imut" Kata Min Kyu jujur, ia memperhatikan wajah imut itu meneliti. Hingga membuat Baekhyun memerah menahan malu dan gugup._

 _"_ _Aku tau" Ucap Baekhyun pede. Min Kyu tertawa, ia segera mencubit pipi yang masih merona itu dengan gemas._

 _"_ _Sepertinya aku mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihatmu" Ujar Min Kyu sambil menatap Baekhyun serius. Namja mungil itu langsung membelalak kaget, ia benar – benar terkejut saat mendengar perkataan namja itu._

 _"_ _Are you serious?"_

 **Chap. 8**

Min Kyu tersenyum manis, senyum yang menurut Baekhyun semanis madu. Tapi masih lebih manis senyum Chanyeol, yah walaupun Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ya."

Baekhyun pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, ia sangat malu saat ini. Apalagi saat namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, darah namja mungil itu sampai berdesir hebat.

"Hmm.. Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun memberanikan menatap wajah namja itu. Tampan juga, itulah yang terlintas dipikirannya. Apalagi saat namja itu masih tersenyum, benar - benar manis.

"Bahkan sedekat ini pun tidak mengurangi keimutan dan kecantikan wajahmu." Ucap Min Kyu, hembusan napasnya sampai menerpa wajah namja mungil itu sanking dekatnya.

 _Blush~_

Lagi - lagi wajah namja mungil itu memerah, ia tidak pernah merona sampai berkali - kali seperti ini.

"Argghh! Stop! Berhenti membuat wajahku memerah!" Pekik Baekhyun keras, Min Kyu, Lay, dan beberapa orang yang berada didalam kafe itu tersentak kaget. Bagaimana pun suara namja mungil itu sangatlah cempreng.

"Baby kau!" Lay memelototkan matanya, persis seperti ibu tiri.

"Ah! Sorry.. Sorry! Arrggh." Baekhyun langsung menutup wajahnya karena malu. Malu karena semua mata tertuju padanya.

 **-oOo-  
**

Luhan berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol, tangannya terlipat didada. Pandangan mata nakalnya menatap Chanyeol lekat.

Ia tertawa mengejek ketika melihat namja tampan itu menatap nanar kearah ponselnya, Chanyeol benar - benar terlihat seperti tanpa nyawa.

"Miris." Ucap Luhan sambil berdecak.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Chanyeol langsung menatap kearah Luhan tajam. Pandangannya menyiratkan rasa tidak sukanya ia pada namja itu.

"Hah! Tenanglah sayang! Aku cuma kasihan padamu. Dari dulu cintamu tidak pernah terbalas, ah! Terbalas sih, hanya saja kau terlalu pengecut untuk meraih balasan itu." Luhan tersenyum mengejek, jemari lentiknya ia arahkan kepada namja tampan itu. Menunjuk pengecut yang berada dihadapannya.

"Aku bisa membantumu mengetahui kabar namja mungil nan menggemaskan Baekhyun, apa kau mau?" Tawar Luhan.

Chanyeol langsung meraih earphone-nya, tidak ia perdulikan celotehan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah ketenangan saat ini. Tidak ejekan dari namja nakal itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, fine! Sepertinya kau juga tidak berminat. Tentu juga kau tidak berminat mendengar tentang kekasih baru Baekhyun bukan? Yasudah."

 _Deg~_

Chanyeol merasakan dada kirinya berdetak sempurna, kembali rasa sakit ikut meramaikan detakan jantungnya. Sempat ia berpikir apakah ia sebenarnya sakit jantung? Tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Apa?" Ucap Chanyeol hingga menghentikan langkah Luhan yang hendak keluar kelas.

"Apa kau tidak berbohong?"

Luhan tertawa dengan keras, ia tepuk pundak lebar milik namja tampan itu.

"Aku bukan pembohong sayang! Yah, walaupun kadang - kadang aku sering berbohong juga sih. Tapi kali ini aku serius."

Namja tampan itu menatap wajah Luhan dengan serius, seolah mencari jawaban apakah namja itu serius atau tidak.

"Baik, aku percaya padamu." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

Luhan pun tersenyum dikulum, tangannya terulur didepan wajah tampan itu.

"Baik! Minta alamat e-mail-mu sekarang."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat, Min Kyu menggenggam tangannya erat. Hangat. Itulah yang ia rasakan.

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti ini ketika seseorang menggenggam tangannya, hanya Min Kyu lah yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Tidak tau kalau Chanyeol, namja itu kan tidak pernah menggenggam tangannya. Bahkan menatapnya dengan pandangan sayang saja tidak pernah.

"Wajahmu memerah." Ucap Min Kyu geli.

Baekhyun segera tersadar, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Itu karena kau! Idiot!" Rutuk Baekhyun, sepertinya ia sudah mulai berani menunjukkan sifat aslinya pada namja itu.

 _Cup~_

Namja mungil itu memelototkan matanya saat dirasa sebuah benda kenyal dan sedikit basah menempel dipipinya.

"Ugh! You're so bitch! Berani sekali merebut ciuman dipipiku." Rengek Baekhyun manja, ia tidak terima pipi yang sebenarnya sudah tidak perawan lagi itu dicium oleh Min Kyu. Meskipun sebenarnya ia pernah berharap, dan tentu saja sekarang ia senang sekali. Terbukti dengan pipinya yang lagi – lagi merona.

"Baekby, kau benar - benar menggemaskan. Aku lebih suka sifatmu yang seperti ini." Komentar Min Kyu, wajahnya menatap Baekhyun kagum.

"What the—? Berani sekali kau merubah nama ku? Oh ya, ini memang sifat asliku. Malu - malu kucing kemarin aku hanya berpura – pura."

Min Kyu mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya. Tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Baekby itu singkatan dari Baekhyun baby. Bagaimana? Baguskan? Mmm.. Aku justru lebih suka kau yang apa adanya."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut, ia sedikit kesal sebenarnya dengan panggilan dari namja itu. Tapi tidak buruk, panggilannya malah terkesan imut. Ia kan memang imut, panggilan imut untuk orang imut. Not bad.

"Baiklah. Jadi waktu itu kau tidak suka dengan aku yang malu - malu begitu hah?"

Min Kyu menggeleng cepat, ia segera meraih namja itu dalam pelukannya.

"Baekby sayang, aku suka apapun tentang dirimu. Bagiku kau itu puppy yang menggemaskan."

"Yak!"

 _Cup~_

Baekhyun kembali memelototkan matanya, kini benda kenyal dan basah itu menempel dibibirnya. Meskipun cuma menempel. CUMA MENEMPEL.

 _Deg~_

Untung saja mereka sedang berada disebuah taman, kalau tidak ia pasti benar - benar malu.

"Ah! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Min Kyu setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, tatapannya memelas.

Baekhyun segera tersadar, seharusnya ia marah. Tapi melihat mata memelas itu ia jadi tidak tega. Ia pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Keheningan melanda keduanya, sepertinya adegan ciuman tadi membuat mereka canggung. Apalagi Baekhyun, hatinya sedang berdebat antara memilih untuk marah atau tidak. Ia cukup merasa menyesal untuk Chanyeol, bibirnya kini sudah dicium oleh namja lain.

"Min Kyu, kenapa kau bisa berteman dengan nenek sihir Lay?" Tanya Baekhyun mengusir rasa canggung yang menerpa keduanya.

"Kita kenal begitu saja, aku sudah menganggapnya hyungku."

"Oh ya? Memang berapa usiamu?" Tanya Baekhyun lgi.

"20 tahun, aku masih muda kan?"

Baekhyun berdecak mengejek.

"Kalau kau muda berarti aku masih balita. Dasar tua!"

Keduanya pun tertawa, kali ini disertai ejekan - ejekan yang terlontar begitu saja dari bibir keduanya.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat e-mail masuk dari Luhan, ia pun langsung membuka e-mail itu dengan tak sabaran. Mata sipitnya semakin menyipit tatkala melihat e-mail masuk dari Luhan. Ia langsung menggerutu kesal, namun sedikit menahan tawa.

From : Sluluts2004

 _'_ _Bitch! Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu! Apakah Cherry mu masih aman?'_ Tulis Luhan pada e-mail masuknya.

Jemari lentik namja mungil itu pun bergerak lincah pada layar smartphonenya, wajahnya tampak bergerak mengikuti setiap tulisan yang ia buat.

To : Sluluts2004

 _'_ _Ass queen! Kau baru mengirim e-mail kemarin! Dasar! Bitch! Bitch! Bagaimana dengan pangeranku? I miss him so badly!'_

Setelah membalas e-mail Luhan, ia langsung merebahkan tubuh mungilnya diranjang empuk miliknya. Matanya sedikit terpenjam menikmati sensasi yang ia rasakan saat tubuh mungilnya menyentuh benda lembut itu. Namun tiba – tiba mata sipitnya melebar, ia teringat kejadian tadi saat dirinya bersama Min Kyu. Kejadian saat Min Kyu mencium bibirnya.

"Arrrggh! Min Kyu idiot! Kau membuatku sangat menyesal telah menyentuh bibirmu! Bibirmu memang sexy! Tapi aku merasa seperti sedang berciuman dengan tembok tadi! Arrggh!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan sangat keras, untung saja kamarnya kedap suara. Kalau tidak bisa dijamin rumah mewahnya langsung runtuh saat mendengar teriakan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menciumku seperti Chanyeol? Aish! Kalau tidak aku pasti ketagihan mengecup bibir sexy mu itu!" Namja mungil itu masih menggerutu. Bibirnya ia poutkan sedemikian rupa.

"Hah! Awas saja ia menciumku seperti itu lagi! Akan ku gigit bibirnya itu sampai bengkak." Ancamnya yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Ia terlonjak kaget saat smartphonenya berbunyi ' _Tring'._

Segera ia raih benda pintar itu kedalam genggamannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu balasan e-mail dari Luhan.

From : Sluluts2004

 _'_ _Benarkah? Aku lupa! Hahahahahaha! Oh iya babe! Sebenarnya aku mau mengatakan bahwa pangeranmu itu sedang sedih dan kesepian tanpamu! Poor Chanyeol! /Kiss :*/ Tapi aku telah memberikan ia sebuah penawaran yang menarik.. Dan ia menerima itu. Ini alamat e-mailnya Baekbitch2711 , kau pura – pura tidak tau saja bahwa itu dia. Dan anggaplah bahwa itu aku. Terserah kau mau mengirim apa, dia pasti sangat senang. Dah_ _Stupid fucking GAY_ _!_ _/Tendang Cherry/'_

"What? Benarkah? Aku senang sekali ternyata ia kesepian tanpaku! Haha! Rasakan siapa suruh menolak namja menggiurkan sepertiku!" Teriak Baekhyun, kali ini diiringi tawa yang menjengkelkan.

"Tapi, apa – apaan itu! Kiss Chanyeol! Tendang Cherry! Arggh! Slut sialan!"

Setelah puas memaki ia pun mengetikkan sesuatu dilayar datar itu, jemari lentiknya terlihat bergetar saat mengetikkan itu. Sangat terlihat bahwa ia sedang gugup.

To : Baekbitch2711

 _'_ _Annyeong Lu! I miss you :*'_

"Hah! Menulis itu saja rasanya sulit sekali! Sampai bulu romaku juga ikut berdiri. Untung saja bulu yang dibawah tidak." Ia terkekeh geli.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh.. Apa ya?" Namja mungil itu tampak berpikir, dahinya mengerut, dan telunjuk kanannya ia ketuk – ketukkan didagu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia tersadar, matanya melotot seperti hendak keluar. Bibir mungilnya ikut membulat.

"Chanyeol sialan! Kenapa e-mailmu Baekbitch?!Shittt!"

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyuman ketika melihat e-mail masuk di iphone-nya, ia sudah tau itu e-mail dari siapa. Karena e-mail itu ia buat khusus hanya untuk Baekhyun seorang.

Ia pun segera membuka e-mail masuk itu, wajahnya tampak berbinar senang. Tentu ia senang, e-mail masuk itu kan dari orang yang ia cintai. Byun Baekhyun. Namja mungil berwajah imut, manis, dan cantik. Sampai mati pun Chanyeol itu tidak akan mengatakan namja itu tampan.

From : Byunnie06

 _'_ _Annyeong Lu! I miss you :*'_

Chanyeol tertawa melihat emoticon yang digunakan namja mungil itu, kalau mereka sedang berdekatan pasti Chanyeol akan langsung mengecup bibir mungil itu. Dan yang pasti Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskan ciuman mereka sampai namja mungil itu kehabisan napas. Benar – benar jahat.

"Ah! Apa yang ku pikirkan!" Namja tampan itu menepuk dahinya pelan. Lalu jemari besarnya bergerak indah dilayar ipad miliknya tersebut.

To : Byunnie06

 _'_ _Annyeong Baek :* Aku juga merindukanmu. Apa kau baik – baik saja disana? Jaga kesehatanmu.'_

Tak sampai 2 menit, balasan namja mungil itu langsung muncul dilayar datar itu.

From : Byunnie06

 _'_ _Aku baik Lu.. Oh ya, aku sangat senang hari ini. Pacarku Min Kyu mengajakku berkencan! Dan kami telah berciuman! Oh gosh! '_

Senyuman diwajah Chanyeol mendadak luntur, kini senyuman itu telah terganti oleh wajah penuh kesedihan.

Ia memegang dada kirinya sebagai tanda bahwa sangat sakit disana, ia bahkan tidak dapat mendekskripsikan rasa sakit itu.

To : Byunnie06

 _'_ _Oh ya? Selamat.'_

Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya kebantal, menutup wajah muramnya yang kini sangat memerah menahan tangis. Ia sangat sensitif soal cinta, padahal ia tidak pernah menangis meski ia kehilangan keluarganya sekalipun. Tapi cinta? Ia sangat lemah soal itu.

From : Byunnie06

 _'_ _Say something!'_

Chanyeol segera meraih handphone-nya, tampak ia sedang mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Tulisan penuh kebohongan lah yang ia tulis, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang sedang sakit.

To : Byunnie06

 _'_ _Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan orang itu? I really wanna know. Tell me or I kiss you!'_

Ia terdiam sebentar. menunggu balasan dari namja mungil tersebut. Pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat ciuman pertama yang pernah mereka lakukan, ia sangat mengingat itu dengan jelas. Memang ia sangat menginginkan namja mungil itu. Ciuman pertama yang manis, namun sekarang ia merasa sangat kesal karena Baekhyun membiarkan namja lain menciumnya. Tapi, ia bukan siapa - siapa. Ia tidak punya hak untuk melarang.

From : Byunnie06

 _'Cium saja Hehe.. Umm.. Yang pasti ciumannya jauh lebih baik dari ciuman Max._ _'_

Chanyeol menggerutu kesal, lagi - lagi ia harus mengetahui bahwa namja mungil itu sudah dicium oleh namja lain.

To : Byunnie06

 _'Kiss Ck! Kau benar - benar bitch! Bagaimana dengan ciuman Chanyeol?'_

 _Tring!_

Bunyi balasan dari e-mail Baekhyun terdengar, menyadarkan Chanyeol yang beberapa saat sempat melamun.

From : Byunnie06

 _'Ciuman Chanyeol tidak ada apa - apanya! Seperti sedang berciuman dengan telapak tangan saja! Eww.. Menyebalkan! Gosh! Kalau dia tau_ _,_ _he gonna ape shit on me._ _'_

 __  
"Shit! Bitch satu ini minta diberi pelajaran rupanya? Awas kau sayang! Akan ku habisi bibirmu kalau kita bertemu." Geram Chanyeol.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun memasukkan seluruh kentang gorengnya ke dalam mulutnya, membuat pipi mulusnya terlihat menggembung. Ia makin terlihat imut saat itu, apalagi dengan piyama berwarna biru laut dengan motif beruang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Tangan kirinya bergerak kekiri kekanan, mengganti saluran yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Ia butuh hiburan yang menantang.

 _Klek!_

Bunyi pintu kamar terbuka menguasai pendengarannya, refleks ia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Mommyhhh!" Sebutnya tidak jelas, kentang goreng masih memenuhi mulutnya.

"Baby! Mom cuma mau pamit sebentar." Ucap Mommy sambil merapikan pakaian mahalnya.

"Mom mau pergi kemana?"

"Biasa baby, ke Paris. Baby mau menitip apa? Mommy pasti belikan."

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Belikan tas Gucci ya Mom! Kemarin Luhan mengatakan Tao merengek minta Gucci pada pacarnya tapi tidak diberikan. Ckck."

"Siapa mereka baby?"

"Sahabatku Mom! Oh ya! Jangan lupa belikan tas dan sepatu ya Mom! Itu untuk pem— ah! Sahabatku juga, namanya Kyungsoo."

Mommy mengangguk, lalu mengecup dahi, hidung, kedua pipi, dan berakhir dibibir Baekhyun. Tentu saja namja mungil itu mencak - mencak tidak jelas.

"Yak! Mommy! Jangan pernah mencium bibirku lagi! Ini untuk pacarku tau!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, tangannya bersedekap didada.

"Mommy lupa. Bibirmu sekarang khusus buat calon suamimu kan? Chanyeol?"

Namja mungil itu terdiam, wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi sedih.

"Kenapa baby, kalian membatalkan perjanjian itu?"

Ia cepat menggeleng, pandangannya tetap terlihat sedih.

"Tidak Mom. Kalau kami berdua sudah pasangan baru perjanjian itu batal. Tapi kalau salah satu dari kami tidak punya pasangan, apapun yang terjadi kami harus menikah."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu Mom pergi dulu. Tidak lama kok, hanya 1 minggu." Kata Mom santai, namun sukses membuat namja mungil itu memelototkan matanya.

"Okay! Tapi kalau Mom pulang aku berani jamin Dad sudah bermain api dengan Lay!"

"Baby! Lay itu baik. Dia sudah tobat. Makanya Mom mengijinkan ia tinggal disini."

Baekhyun tertawa dengan kencang. Lay bertobat? Impossible! Mungkin tunggu Daddy nya berubah jadi yeoja.

"Dah baby!"

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa mahal yang bertengger diruang tamu rumahnya, dihadapannya telah duduk kedua orang tuanya yang tampak sangat mesra.

Ia cukup senang melihat hal itu, karena memang Appa nya sangat jarang sekali pulang kerumah. Tentu Eomma nya selama ini sangat kesepian. Untung Eommanya tidak berselingkuh, kalau iya mungkin Chanyeol akan langsung membunuh selingkuhan Eommanya itu.

"Eomma, Appa, aku mau bicara." Kata Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan orang tuanya.

Appanya langsung meraih koran, sesekali ia tampak menyesap kopi yang berada dihadapannya.

"Appa masih capek, sama Eomma saja." Tolak sang Appa. Chanyeol hanya mendengus pelan.

"Ada apa darling? Katakan saja." Ucap Eomma lembut.

"Umm.. Aku ingin menemui Baekhyun Eomma."

"Baekhyun? Nugu?" Tanya Appa bingung.

"No! Darling! Tunggu hingga dia lulus kuliah. Mengerti?" Ucap Eomma tegas, tidak ia perdulikan tatapan bingung dari suaminya.

"Tapi Eomma! Aku—"

"Darling! Dengar kata Eomma. Sekarang naik kekamar, dan tidur! Jangan lupa sikat gigi." Perintah Eomma.

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya, sejak kapan Eomma memperlakukannya seperti itu?

"Eomma! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Teriak Chanyeol keras, Appanya saja sampai terperanjat kaget.

"Kau memang bukan anak kecil lagi darling! Anak - anak tidak akan memperkosa orang lain." Eomma balas berteriak.

Namja tampan itu langsung mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia benar - benar kesal saat ini.

"Aku mencintainya! Jadi aku tidak mungkin memperkosanya. Kami saling mencintai! Jadi ijinkan aku pergi menemuinya Eomma!"

Kali ini Eomma terlihat terdiam, pandangannya beradu dengan suaminya yang tak tahu apa - apa.

"Tidak usah dibahas lagi. Belajarlah dengan rajin." Ucap Eomma akhirnya, lalu yeoja paruh baya itu berlalu pergi.

"Siapa yang kau perkosa?" Seru Appa kesal, ia masih belum mengerti.

"Terserah!" Ujar Chanyeol kesal, ia kembali ke kamarnya.

 **-oOo-**

Kyungsoo duduk menyendiri dipojok kantin, matanya tidak fokus menatap kearah makanannya.

Karena sedari tadi ia sedang memperhatikan pujaan hatinya yang tampak sedang merayu beberapa orang yeoja. Ia tersenyum miris, sampai kapan pun Kai tidak akan pernah melihat dirinya.

Tiba - tiba tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Kai, hingga ia terlonjak kaget. Dadanya langsung berdetak melebihi batas normal, apalagi waktu Kai berjalan kearahnya. Tapi ia tidak mau lagi terlalu percaya diri, cukup lah kemarin itu ia mengalami kejadian yang memalukan itu.

"Hai!" Kai terlihat menyapa.

Kyungsoo diam saja, ia tau pasti bukan dirinya yang disapa.

"Aku berbicara denganmu." Ucap Kai kesal.

Namja bermata bulat itu melihat kekiri kekanan, dan banyak orang ternyata.

"Yak! Kau! Aku berbicara denganmu!" Kali ini Kai berbicara agak keras.

Kyungsoo memandang langit - langit Cafetaria, pandangannya tampak menerawang jauh. Ia sedang membayangkan kencan di negeri awan dengan seorang pangeran.

"Astaga!" Seru Kai kesal, ia langsung mendekati namja bermata bulat itu.

 _Greb!  
_

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, apalagi saat seseorang itu membisikkan sesuatu. Ia benar - benar terkejut. Jantung nya hendak melompat keluar.

"Boleh minta nomor handphone mu manis?" Bisik Kai seduktif.

Namja bermata bulat itu langsung merasakan kakinya bergetar hebat.

"A-aku t-tidak p-punya handphone." Ucap Kyungsoo terbata.

"Apa? Benarkah? Ckck." Kai berdecak, tidak menyangka dijaman sekarang ini masih ada yang tidak punya handphone.

"Baiklah, kau tau aku kan? What do you know about me?"

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir, lalu senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Kau itu tampan, sexy, kaya, dan kalau kata Baekhyun kau itu little dick!" Ucap Kyungsoo polos.

Kai yang semula tersenyum senang mendadak melotot.

"What?! Arggh!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat Min Kyu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Namja itu terlihat semakin tampan saat ini, tampilannya sangat modis. Hampir saja Baekhyun jatuh hati pada namja tampan itu, tapi ia masih ingat pada orang yang sangat ia cintai –Chanyeol. Namja idiot yang sangat pengecut, mengatakan suka saja ia tak mampu. Namun tetap saja ia mencintai namja itu.

"Aku sangat senang sekali kau mengajakku kekamarmu." Ucap Min Kyu senang. Senyum merekah dibibir sexy nya.

"Aku sudah sering kok membawa namja kekamarku." Kata Baekhyun polos, tangannya bergerak mengganti saluran televisi.

"Kau belum mandi ya?" Tanya Min Kyu sambil memeluk namja mungil itu dari samping.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, hingga mata sipitnya semakin menyipit.

"Ya! Hehe. Tapi aku wangi kan?" Namja mungil itu balik bertanya.

Min Kyu mengangguk, ia semakin menghirup tubuh Baekhyun diceruk leher namja mungil itu. Sepertinya otak kotor sudah merasuki pikirannya, apalagi namja mungil itu sama sekali tidak menolak.

"Ya.. Aku seperti mencium bayi kecil."

Baekhyun diam saja, matanya fokus memandang kedepan televisi.

"Baekby, aku menyukaimu." Bisik Min Kyu tepat dileher Baekhyun, namja mungil itu langsung terlonjak kaget. Wajah kagetnya menatap kearah Min Kyu heran.

"Benarkah?"

Namja itu mengangguk, tangannya turun menuju paha namja mungil itu. Mengelus – elus dengan perlahan, berharap namja mungil itu akan terangsang dengan sentuhannya.

"Ya.. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Dahi namja mungil itu mengerut, pandangannya menuju kearah elusan tangan namja itu.

"Get off your hand!" Seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Baik, jadi bagaimana Baekby?"

Baekhyun pun menunduk, sejujurnya ia masih sangat berharap Chanyeol akan berani datang menemuinya. Tapi setelah dipikir – pikir lagi rasanya tidak mungkin. Chanyeol terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan itu.

Kalau dengan Min Kyu, jujur saja ia sedikit tertarik. Apalagi perawakan namja itu benar – benar mirip dengan Chanyeol. Ia sangat dilema sekarang. Haruskah ia menerima namja tampan ini?

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Twink** **Chap. 9**

 **Title : Twink**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan – Kyungsoo – Xiumin – Tao**

 **\- Sehun – Kai – Chen – Kris – Suho – Lay**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, and All EXO Couples.**

 **Genre : M untuk bahasa kasar, 18+ (Tentuin sendiri)**

 **Warning! : YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! Sekian :D**

 **Summary : Baekhyun murid pindahan Amerika yang angkuh dipaksa bergabung kedalam Gang Luhan yang terdiri dari namja – namja binal. Sanggupkah Baekhyun menghadapi kebinalan teman – teman barunya itu? Atau ia malah berubah menjadi seperti mereka? BOYXBOY! YAOI! CHANBAEK! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLES!**

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Yang masih dibawah umur mending kembali..**

 **FF ini tidak baik untuk dikonsumsi(?) anak dibawah umur..**

 **Yang gak suka baca kata – kata kasar mending kembali..**

 **Masih mau lanjut?**

 **Seriussss?**

 **Yakin masih mau lanjut?**

 ** _I TOLD YOU BEFORE!_**

 **Yaudah deh.. No BASH ya! Saya butuh kritik dan saran.. Bukan BASH! Thanks..**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 _Baekhyun pun menunduk, sejujurnya ia masih sangat berharap Chanyeol akan berani datang menemuinya. Tapi setelah dipikir – pikir lagi rasanya tidak mungkin. Chanyeol terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan itu._

 _Kalau dengan Min Kyu, jujur saja ia sedikit tertarik. Apalagi perawakan namja itu benar – benar mirip dengan Chanyeol. Ia sangat dilema sekarang. Haruskah ia menerima namja tampan ini?_

 **Chap. 9**

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, ia masih memikirkan keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil. Jangan sampai ada penyesalan dikemudian hari, itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Dengan berat hati ia pun menoleh kearah Min Kyu yang sedang asik menatap wajahnya, menunggu keputusan dari namja mungil itu.

"Hmm." Gumam Baekhyun.

Min Kyu menaikkan satu alisnya tanda bahwa ia sedang bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Min Kyu sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jawabanku Hmm.."

Namja itu tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun, ia segera mencubit pipi mulus itu dengan pelan.

"Aku butuh ya atau tidak Baekby"

"Kalau aku mau menjawab hmm saja bagaimana?"

Min Kyu pun tersenyum, dengan gerakan pelan ia mengecup pipi namja mungil itu dengan lembut.

"Ku anggap itu sebagai ya."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, tanda ia tidak peduli.

"Terserah."

Lagi – lagi Min Kyu tersenyum, namun kali ini disertai dengan senyum mesum yang merekah dibibirnya. Ia memegang pundak namja mungil itu erat, dengan perlahan ia pun menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu diatas ranjang. Posisinya kini diatas tubuh Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah aku melakukan itu padamu?" Tanya Min Kyu meminta izin.

Jelas Baekhyun menggeleng, namun ia tetap dengan posisi yang seperti itu.

"Aku takut." Jawab namja mungil itu tanpa memandang kearah Min Kyu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Min Kyu lagi, kali ini disertai wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Namja mungil itu tampak terlihat ragu, bibirnya mempout karena bingung haruskah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

"Don't tell me you never fuck with somebody before." Ucap Min Kyu curiga, ia menatap Baekhyun lekat – lekat.

Baekhyun tertawa malu, ternyata ketahuan juga bahwa ia masih perjaka.

"Ya, ah aku malu sekali."

Min Kyu juga ikut tertawa, namun terdengar dari tawanya bahwa ia kecewa. Tentu saja ia kecewa, karena namja mungil itu telah kembali duduk dan melanjutkan acara menonton televisinya.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya masih dengan piyama yang melekat pada tubuh mungilnya, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi. Namun tampilannya masih sangat berantakan. Sebenarnya ia ada jadwal sekolah pagi, tapi ia terlalu malas hanya sekedar untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Jadi ia memilih untuk membolos saja.

Saat ia sedang berada di ruang tamu, mata sipitnya tak sengaja melihat adegan yang layak sensor. Membuat mata sipitnya membulat seketika. Mulutnya terbuka dengan lebar, menandakan bahwa ia sangat terkejut.

Ya, siapapun pasti terkejut melihat dua orang namja dengan pakaian berantakan sedang bergumul di sofa. Bibir keduanya juga terlihat bertautan satu sama lain, oh jangan lupakan liur entah –milik siapa meluber disekitar dagu mereka.

"OH PLEASE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE HIM TO YOUR ROOM AND FUCK?" Seru Baekhyun membahana, hingga kedua namja tak tau malu itu langsung bangkit dengan wajah pucat.

"So—sorry Baby." Ucap salah satu namja yang ternyata adalah sang Daddy yang berwajah malaikat.

"OH MY GOD! DADDY! And You bitch! Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian! SHIT!" Teriak namja mungil itu seraya berlari kekamarnya.

Sang Daddy menatap takut kearah anak satu – satunya itu, kini semuanya telah terbukti kalau ternyata ia memang berselingkuh dengan Lay.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang Lay?" Tanya namja berwajah malaikat itu sedih.

Lay hanya mengangkat bahunya, tangan kirinya ia angkat untuk melihat jam.

"I don't care.. Oh, astaga! Kita terlambat kekantor."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh mungilnya dikursi santai yang berada dibalkon kamarnya, ia sudah mandi dan tentu saja sudah wangi. Ditangannya terdapat smartphone yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun. Hari ini tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu berkirim e-mail dengan Chanyeol. Ia butuh seseorang untuk menenangkannya. Sedangkan Min Kyu sedang kuliah.

To : Baekbitch2711

 _'_ _Lu, aku membutuhkanmu. Jam berapa sekarang? Aku tidak menganggu kan?'_

Ia menghembuskan napasnya panjang, berharap Chanyeol akan segera membalas e-mailnya. Paling setidaknya ia punya hiburan agar tidak sakit hati terus karena melihat perselingkuhan sang Daddy.

From : Baekbitch2711

 _'_ _Sudah sore disini. Ada apa? Kau punya masalah?'_

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat balasan dari Chanyeol tersebut, ia pun segera membalas e-mail masuk tersebut.

To : Baekbitch2711

 _'_ _Iya, aku sedang ada masalah. Daddy ku berselingkuh! Hiks :'( Dan apa kau tau, pacarku mengajakku untuk bercinta. Aku takut. Aku harus bagaimana? Haruskah aku menerimanya? Apa dia kusuruh saja ia pakai kondom?'_

Namja mungil itu tertawa kecil melihat balasannya, ia yakin seribu persen Chanyeol akan kalang kabut saat membaca e-mailnya.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol menatap kesal kearah e-mail balasan dari Baekhyun, bahkan ia sudah menjambak rambutnya yang mulai memanjang.

To : Byunnie06

 _'_ _Umm.. Kau harus sabar Baek.. Dan mengenai ajakan pacarmu itu kusarankan jangan diterima! Awas saja kalau kau mau! Akan kuhabisi bokong mu itu!'_

"Awas saja kalau ia mau menerima ajakan namja brengsek itu! Akan kubunuh namja sialan yang memasuki lubangnya! Lubang itu milikku! Sialan!" Maki Chanyeol hingga mendarah daging, wajahnya saja memerah menahan amarah.

From : Byunnie06

 _'_ _Ya, aku akan mencoba untuk bersabar. Mengenai itu, bukankah kau bilang akan aman kalau memakai kondom? Aku mau mencoba? Ada yang rasa strawberry tidak? Aku mau..'_

Hampir saja Chanyeol membanting handphone-nya kelantai, ia benar – benar emosi melihat balasan dari namja yang sangat ia cintai itu. Namja itu terlalu polos dan bodoh.

To : Byunnie06

 _'_ _TIDAK BAEK! KUKATAKAN TIDAK YA TIDAK! AKU AKAN TERBANG KESANA JIKA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU DENGAN DIA! ARGGGGGHHHHHH'_

"Baiklah, kau membuat aku marah Baek." Desis Chanyeol, rahangnya tampak mengeras.

From : Byunnie06

 _'_ _Tapi aku ingin merasakan punyanya, dan lagi pula aku ingin melihat apakah punyanya besar atau tidak.. Xoxoxo.'_

Chanyeol melemparkan bantalnya ke lantai menggunakan tangan kiri, sementara handphone-nya yang berada ditangan kanan masih aman. Ia cukup merasa sayang juga jika benda mahal itu rusak dengan sia – sia.

To : Byunnie06

 _'_ _FOR GOD SAKE! KAU MEMBUAT AKU EMOSI BAEK! PUNYA CHANYEOL LEBIH BAGUS DARI PUNYA NAMJA ITU!'_

Napas Chanyeol terdengar tidak beraturan, ia lalu mulai mengatur napasnya persis seperti ibu hamil yang hendak melahirkan.

From : Byunnie06

 _'_ _Memang punya Chanyeol seperti apa?'_

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sebentar, haruskah ia memberitahu yang sebenarnya?

To : Byunnie06

 _'_ _Punya Chanyeol panjang, besar, dan berurat. Aku jamin kau akan puas!'_

Namja tampan itu menutup wajahnya menahan malu, untung saja ia sedang sendiri. Kalau tidak ia pasti akan semakin malu.

From : Byunnie06

 _'_ _Ummmm.. So hawwwttt! Yummy :3'_

"Ah sial! Melihat e-mailnya saja aku sudah horny!" Rutuk Chanyeol sembari berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan didalam sana.

 **-oOo-**

Luhan mengamati lekat - lekat seorang namja tampan yang sedang asik memasukkan baju ke dalam sebuah koper berwarna merah, sesekali namja tampan itu berdesis kecil.

"Kau yakin ingin pergi?" Tanya Luhan, ia melihat keseriusan diwajah tampan namja itu.

"Aku serius Lu, aku tidak tahan berdiam diri disini sementara bitch kecil itu berkencan dengan namja - namja sialan itu." Jawab namja tampan itu— Chanyeol.

Luhan tertawa cukup keras, ia merasakan kecemburuan yang besar dari kata - kata sepupunya itu.

"Pacar Baekhyun hanya satu. Dan setauku ia tidak pernah berkencan dengan lelaki lain selain pacarnya itu."

"Ya, aku tau. Dan aku tidak suka itu." Desis Chanyeol tidak suka.

"Tsk, aku tidak menyangka sepupuku yang tampan, keren, dan berlagak sok dingin ternyata bisa secemburu itu. Haha."

Mendengar tawa mengejek itu, Chanyeol langsung melemparkan tatapan tajamnya. Tentu saja Luhan langsung mati kutu.

"Baiklah, lagi pula aku tidak mood bertengkar. Kau tau, bokongku masih sakit." Rintih Luhan sambil memegangi bokongnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil, sepupunya itu ternyata lebih jalang dari yang ia duga.

"Baiklah, aku mau pergi." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menyeret kopernya.

Luhan mengikuti dibelakang, namun wajahnya tampak sedikit mengasihani namja tampan itu.

"Chanyeol sayang, aku senang kau berani bertindak seperti ini. Tapi sayang sekali, kali ini tidak bisa."

Namja tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya, ia sampai memutar tubuhnya karena bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya tidak suka.

"Coba periksa passport, dan tiketmu. Apakah masih lengkap?"

Chanyeol langsung meraih tas kecilnya, mengacak - acak isinya dengan brutal. Dan raut wajah kecewa pun terpampang nyata pada wajah tampan itu.

"Sialan kau Xi Luhan! Mana passport ku?!" Tuntut Chanyeol marah.

"Sudah ku duga, Ahjumma memang tidak menginginkanmu kesana." Kata Luhan lemah.

"Tapi kenapa?!"

"Ahjumma takut kau juga meninggalkannya sama seperti Ahjussi, ia itu kesepian. Kau tidak tau kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia cukup tau bahwa Eommanya kesepian, terbukti dari sikap Eommanya yang selalu berlebihan padanya.

"Aku hanya sebentar." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Aku tau. Tapi menurutku kau harus menurut padanya. Toh, Baekhyun kelak juga akan menjadi istrimu."

"Aku akan mati karena cemburu disini."

 **-oOo-**

"Kau serius Lu?" Pekik Baekhyun tidak percaya. Ia terlalu senang.

Terdengar suara gerutuan dari sebrang sana, gerutuan khas Luhan.

"Iya babe sialan! Damn you stupid! Aku tidak bohong. Chanyeol sebenarnya hendak ke L.A, tapi sayang Ahjumma menyembunyikan passport nya." Ucap Luhan dari seberang telepon disertai gerutuan yang bersifat memaki.

"Kya! Aku senang sekali. Aku merasa seperti berada dibokong empuk."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi Lu, aku ingin tau kenapa Chanyeol pengecut seperti ini. Tidak segagah adiknya."

"Memang kau pernah melihat adiknya?"

"Tidak, tapi ia mengatakan adiknya panjang, besar, dan berurat." Jelas Baekhyun polos.

"Asdjfkl! Aku ingin memperkosanya." Pekik Luhan girang.

"Jangan! Awas kau Xi Luhan jalang! Akan tusuk bokongmu dengan suntik gajah!" Jerit namja mungil itu, handphone nya sampai bergetar hebat menahan jeritan cempreng itu.

"Hahaha. Dasar kau slut tidak laku! Aku kan bercanda!"

Baekhyun tampak mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu bibir mungil itu bergerak dengan lincah.

"Katakan Lu, aku penasaran! Ayo katakan, cepat!"

Tawa Luhan terhenti, lalu wajah nakalnya berubah serius.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya waktu Sekolah Menengah Pertama dulu ia sekolah di China, ia adik kelasku. Kami masih dekat saat itu. Lalu pada suatu hari ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia suka dengan seseorang, tentu saja aku mendukungnya. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengatakan padaku siapa yang ia sukai, hingga pada hari itu aku mengetahui sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan. Kau mau tau itu apa?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya antusias, padahal Luhan tidak bisa melihat itu.

"Ternyata ia menyukai guru kami yang berusia 28 tahun! Bayangkan itu!"

Namja mungil itu membulatkan matanya, tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol menyukai orang setua itu.

"Yang jelas guru kami itu yeoja dan sangat cantik. Kau tau, ternyata Chanyeol sudah memendam perasaannya selama 1 tahun. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, guru kami itu juga menyukai Chanyeol!"

Kali ini Baekhyun terduduk lemas, walaupun itu cerita lama tapi tetap saja ia cemburu.

"Guru itu sudah menunjukkan tanda - tanda bahwa ia menyukai Chanyeol dengan perhatiannya, ia sangat perhatian pada Chanyeol melebihi Eommanya sekalipun. Tapi Chanyeol sangat pengecut, bahkan melihat wajah yeoja itu pun ia sangat takut. Lama kelamaan yeoja itu mulai jenuh, lalu pada suatu hari aku melihat Chanyeol berdua dengan yeoja itu dibelakang sekolah. Aku mengintip kejadian itu. Yeoja itu mengecup pipi Chanyeol lembut, lalu ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah 3 hari lagi."

Baekhyun menutup bibirnya, ia dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang Chanyeol rasakan. Bagaimana pun rasanya pasti sangat sakit, apalagi mengetahui dari orang yang kita cintai langsung.

"Pada saat itu Chanyeol menangis, ia benar – benar menyesal tidak dari dulu saja mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada yeoja itu. Lalu secara tidak sengaja ia melihat aku bersembunyi dibalik gedung sekolahku, dan ia melihatku dengan sangat tajam. Sejak dari kejadian itu, Chanyeol menjadi semakin pendiam. Ia tidak pernah tertarik lagi pada yeoja atau namja manapun. Makanya aku berusaha menjodohkan kalian. Kau tau babe, karena kejadian itu juga lah aku jadi membenci yeoja. Mereka sangat kejam, aku tidak suka."

Keduanya pun terdiam, namun terdengar sedikit isakan tangis dari bibir namja mungil itu.

"Uljima. Chanyeol sudah sembuh, ia sudah melupakan itu semua."

 **-oOo-**

Min Kyu memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang, menghirup dalam - dalam aroma manis dari tubuh mungil itu.

Pandangan Baekhyun terlihat sayu, sedari tadi ia hanya menatap keluar jendela kaca apartemen Min Kyu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Baekby?" Tanya Min Kyu dengan suara beratnya yang persis seperti suara Chanyeol.

Suara itu pun menggelitik ketelinga Baekhyun. Tiba - tiba ia merasa Chanyeol berada disampingnya.  
Ia pun langsung mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Tidak ada." Gumam Baekhyun.

Min Kyu tersenyum, tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus pipi namja mungil itu.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Baekby, aku tidak bodoh."

Namja mungil itu tersenyum kecut, ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia sampai berbohong seperti itu.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku dengan tulus? Bukan karena nafsu?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Kerutan kecil langsung tampak didahi Min Kyu, ia cukup heran kenapa namja itu bertanya hal yang demikian.

Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Baekby? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau sudah ku perkosa sejak pertama kali melihatmu." Ucap Min Kyu diiringi dengan tawa kecil.

Baekhyun tidak tertawa, pandangannya masih menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Kalau begitu. Maukah kau..."

Terlihat bibir mungil Baekhyun bergerak mengatakan sesuatu dengan pelan. Raut wajah milik Min Kyu berubah seiring perkataan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu, ia tampak sedih dan kecewa.

"Baiklah. Apapun untukmu. Ingatlah, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Baekby."

Pemandangan kali ini tampak berbeda dari biasanya, 4 orang namja dengan berbagai bentuk wajah tampak mengobrol dengan asik. Tidak mereka perdulikan wajah tidak suka yang ditujukan kepada mereka oleh orang - orang yang berada di Cafetaria.

"Jinjja? Jadi Sehun bermain kasar padamu?" Seru Tao tidak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk, pandangannya tampak seperti mengulang kejadian yang telah berlalu itu.

"Ya, ia menghajarku habis - habisan. Itu karena ia cemburu aku bermain dengan seorang namja dewasa tapi sangat tampan. Tsk, anak itu memang menyebalkan."

Tao menggeleng kecil, pandangan matanya tampak mengintimidasi.

"Sudahlah! Bertobat saja, aku yang bersama Kris yang lemah syahwat itu saja tidak mau selingkuh. Aku ingin setia. Tapi kalau ia yang berselingkuh, akan ku hajar ia pakai tendangan mautku." Ucap Tao berapi - api.

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan, ia cukup malas membahas tentang kesetiaan. Sekali lagi harus diingat, prinsip dalam hidupnya adalah Love is Bullshit. Cinta itu adalah saat lubangmu dimasuki benda berbatang yang dapat memuaskanmu.

Xiumin mendesah pelan, mungkin karena ia mengingat kegagalan cintanya.

"Tadi malam aku keluar dengan seorang namja, lalu aku membawa namja itu ke apartemen Chen. Bermaksud agar namja alim itu akan cemburu. Tapi ternyata tidak, ia bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali. Lebih parahnya lagi ia bertanya kapan kami akan menikah. Oh iblis sialan!" Tutur Xiumin tanpa ditanya.

Tao tertawa kecil, sedangkan Luhan mengelus punggung namja berpipi Chubby itu.

"Poor you baby." Kata Luhan pura - pura bersedih.

"Hah! Terserah dia saja, aku tidak mau mendekatinya lagi!" Teriak Xiumin kesal.

"Apa kau yakin?" Goda Luhan, ia sedikit mencolek dagu namja itu.

"Ah, emm.. Itu.. Aku juga tidak yakin."

Bersamaan, Luhan dan Tao memutar bola mata mereka malas.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Kyungsoo, apa ada namja yang mendekatimu? Sepertinya tidak ada, iyakan?" Tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berdiam diri saja.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lemah saat Luhan merendahkannya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak sakit hati.

"Memang tidak ada, hanya satu orang. Namja itu Kai." Jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

Triple sluts membulatkan bibir mereka, tidak percaya bahwa namja sok tampan bernama Kai mendekati namja kampungan seperti Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin Kai memegang prinsip Love is Blind."

Kata Luhan yang terlihat seperti mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" Tanya Luhan lagi, kali ini wajahnya terlihat penasaran.

"Sudah masih tahap pendekatan, tapi ia sudah berani memegang tanganku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan sedikit malu.

Luhan tertawa dengan cukup keras.

"Kau tau? Bahkan saat kami baru berkenalan saja ia sudah berani mencium bibirku. Namja jalang itu! Tsk!"

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya karena cemburu.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kai seburuk itu."

"Ya! Dia memang sangat buruk! Sok tampan, sok sexy, pervert, agresif diranjang, tapi sayang dicknya berukuran mini."

"Hahaha.."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh tetesan air mata, dengan bibir yang mempout sempurna ia pun meraih handphone nya diatas ranjang. Jemari lentiknya bergerak bebas, lalu berhenti sebentar. Ia tampak seperti sedang berpikir.

"Baiklah. Akan ku tanyakan." Gumamnya seperti pada dirinya sendiri.

To : Baekbitch2711

 _'_ _Lu, aku mencintaimu. Apakah kau mencintaiku?'_

"Kalau ia menjawab ya aku pasti akan tenang. Tapi awas saja kalau tidak! Aku akan sedih kembali. Mata indah ku bisa membengkak, tidak indah lagi. Hiks."

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol cukup merasa kebosanan hari ini, ia memang selalu berada dirumah. Paling kalau latihan basket saja ia akan berada diluar, kalau tidak jangan harap ia akan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar rumah. Kecuali ada keperluan yang harus ia lakukan diluar.

Tangannya yang panjang pun bergerak meraih handphone yang sejak kemarin tidak ia sentuh. Matanya melebar sempurna saat melihat e-mail masuk dari Baekhyun, ia langsung terduduk dikursi yang berada dikamarnya.

"5 menit yang lalu. Bitch gila!"

To : Byunnie06

 _'_ _Apa? Apa kau gila? Aku tidak mencintaimu!'_

"Apa – apaan dia itu? Jadi ia mencintai Luhan begitu? Astaga! Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku lebih – lebih mencintainya. Bisa – bisa ia salah menduga bahwa Luhan mencintainya."

From : Byunnie06 .uk

 _'_ _Aaaaaaaaaaa! Kau tidak mencintaiku ya? Hiks :'( Aku membencimu! Jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi!'_

"Tsk! Anak ini! Dia aneh sekali."

To : Byunnie06

 _'_ _Yak! Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya!'_

From : Byunnie06

 _'_ _Kau menyakitiku! You think that's not hurt?! Kau salah! Sangat sakit didada kiriku! Awas kau! Jangan hubungi aku lagi!'_

"Anak ini maunya sebenarnya apa? Kalau dia berada disini sudah ku gigit bibirnya itu! Ah! Sial! Aku sangat menginginkan dirinya."

 **-oOo-**

 _2 years later..._

Terlihat tiga orang namja dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda tampak berjalan di keluar airport, ketiganya menggunakan kaca mata hitam yang justru membuat penampilan mereka semakin modis. Namja yang paling pendek berjalan didepan, disampingnya berdiri seorang namja yang tingginya sekitar 188cm. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Sedangkan yang tingginya sedang berjalan dibelakang, menyeret 2 koper sekaligus. Gerutuan terdengar dari bibir sexy nya. Kadang – kadang ia memandang kesal kearah namja pendek yang berada dihadapannya.

"Lay! Koper ku jangan sampai kotor! Mengerti? Bisa – bisa jatuh martabat keluarga kaya raya Byun." Kata Namja pendek seraya memasang wajah menyeramkan.

"Mengerti tuan Byun Baekhyun!" Ucap namja bernama Lay itu sambil menghormat dengan pandangan kesal.

"Bagus! Hah! Akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke Korea! Tapi udaranya panas, kulitku bisa menghitam. Eww.."

Namja yang tinggi tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya, ia pun mengacak rambut berwarna brown milik namja mungil itu.

"Baekby honey bunny, aku akan melindungimu biar tidak menghitam." Ujar namja itu, ia segera merangkul kekasih pendeknya.

"Oh please Yoo Min Kyu! Kau mau mati ya? Ini korea sayangku." Seru namja mungil itu yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu calon Mommy mertuaku di Korea. Kalau Daddy mertua sedang merana di L.A. Haha."

"Ya! Biar saja Daddy merana disana, yang penting namja penggoda ini bersama kita. Jadi dia tidak bisa menggoda Daddy ku."

Lay memutar bola matanya malas, mereka memang sengaja mengajaknya ke Korea. Karena kalau tidak ikut mereka takut ia akan menggoda sang Daddy. Padahal ia memang sudah niat menggoda namja kaya itu.

"Ayo, kata Mommy teman – temannya sudah menunggu untuk menyambutku dirumah. Aku sudah tidak sabar, apalagi disana ada—" Baekhyun tak melanjutkan kata – katanya, ia melirik Min Kyu dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Ada apa Baekby?" Tanya Min Kyu penasaran.

"Haha.. Tidak ada! Ayo!"

 **-oOo-**

"Mommy! Aku pulang!" Teriak Baekhyun ketika ia memasuki rumah barunya. Ia langsung berlari – lari kecil masuk kedalam.

"Oh astaga Baby! Kau sudah 19 tahun!" Ucap Mommy sambil tersenyum malu kearah teman – temannya yang semuanya tampak tersenyum juga.

"Biar saja! Yang penting aku masih imut!" Ucap Baekhyun membandel, ia memeluk Mommy nya hangat.

"Haha.. Kau benar baby!" Ucap seseorang. Namja mungil itu menoleh kearah asal suara itu. Dan ia pun cukup terkejut.

"Ahjumma!" Serunya, ia lalu menoleh kekiri kekanan. Berharap seseorang yang ia cari juga berada disana.

"Kau mencari Chanyeol? Ia berada di—"

"KAU SIAPA? KENAPA KITA MIRIP?" Teriak seseorang dengan suara berat hingga menghentikan ucapan Eomma Chanyeol tersebut.

"KAU YANG SIAPA?!"

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Twink** **Chap. 10**

 **Title : Twink**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan – Kyungsoo – Xiumin – Tao**

 **\- Sehun – Kai – Chen – Kris – Suho – Lay**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, and All EXO Couples.**

 **Genre : M untuk bahasa kasar, 18+ (Tentuin sendiri)**

 **Warning! : YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! Sekian :D**

 **Summary : Baekhyun murid pindahan Amerika yang angkuh dipaksa bergabung kedalam Gang Luhan yang terdiri dari namja – namja binal. Sanggupkah Baekhyun menghadapi kebinalan teman – teman barunya itu? Atau ia malah berubah menjadi seperti mereka? BOYXBOY! YAOI! CHANBAEK! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLES!**

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Yang masih dibawah umur mending kembali..**

 **FF ini tidak baik untuk dikonsumsi(?) anak dibawah umur..**

 **Yang gak suka baca kata – kata kasar mending kembali..**

 **Masih mau lanjut?**

 **Seriussss?**

 **Yakin masih mau lanjut?**

 ** _I TOLD YOU BEFORE!_**

 **Yaudah deh.. No BASH ya! Saya butuh kritik dan saran.. Bukan BASH! Thanks..**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 _"_ _Ahjumma!" Serunya, ia lalu menoleh kekiri kekanan. Berharap seseorang yang ia cari juga berada disana._

 _"_ _Kau mencari Chanyeol? Ia berada di—"_

 _"_ _KAU SIAPA? KENAPA KITA MIRIP?" Teriak seseorang dengan suara berat hingga menghentikan ucapan Eomma Chanyeol tersebut._

 _"_ _KAU YANG SIAPA?!"_

 **Chap. 10**

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat dua orang namja berperawakan mirip saling berhadapan, bahkan saling berteriak dengan suara berat mereka yang juga sangat mirip.

"Min Kyu! Hentikan!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mendekat, segera ia tarik lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Dia duluan Baekby!" Ucap Min Kyu kesal.

Chanyeol menatap keduanya tidak suka, apalagi saat mendengar panggilan dari namja yang mirip dia itu pada Baekhyun.

"Kau yang berteriak duluan! Brengsek!" Kesal Chanyeol, emosinya meledak.

Min Kyu hendak melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun meraih tangannya cepat.

"Min Kyu! Jangan buat keributan! Please! Ayo kita kekamar saja!" Namja mungil itu segera menarik tangan Min Kyu, sebelumnya ia sempat melirik kearah Chanyeol. Ia sangat merindukan namja tampan itu, rasanya ia ingin segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh tegap yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Tunggu Baekby! Kenapa dia mirip denganku?" Ujar Min Kyu masih bingung.

"Mungkin dia salah satu kembaranmu yang ada didunia ini! Sudahlah yang penting kembaran mu itu sama tampan seperti dirimu! Ayo!"

Keduanya pun berlalu naik keatas, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menggeram hebat. Apalagi saat melihat Min Kyu mengarahkan jari tengah kearahnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat merah menahan emosi.

"Astaga! Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melahirkan anak kembar! Ckck, berarti dia bukan anakku." Seru Eomma Chanyeol tiba - tiba, sedangkan yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan yeoja paruh baya itu.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat seseorang memasuki kamarnya saat ia sedang beristirahat, wajah orang itu tampak emosi. Tatapannya sangat tajam.

Namja mungil itu langsung mundur, merapatkan dirinya ke bantal guling yang bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun, orang itu mengunci pintu dengan perlahan.

Lalu kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"K-kau kenapa? Kau ingin memperkosaku ya?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup, tangannya saja sudah berkeringat.

Orang itu diam saja, ia berhenti bergerak ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak meraih wajah namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun mendongak, matanya tak lepas memandang wajah tampan yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Ucap orang itu pelan.

Kerutan muncul didahi Baekhyun, bibir mungilnya melengkung kebawah.

"Apa? Jadi kau pikir aku merindukanmu begitu? Eww.. Kau terlalu percaya diri." Kata Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Orang itu— Chanyeol tampak mendengus kesal. Keduanya dalam gengsi yang tinggi.

"Kau pikir aku merindukanmu hah? Kau yang terlalu percaya diri." Seru Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan tenaga penuh, tatapannya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kau baru mengatakannya tadi! Kau sudah lupa? Dasar ahjussi pikun jelek!" Pekiknya dengan suara cempreng khasnya.

Namja tampan itu sempat mengaduh kesakitan akibat pukulan Baekhyun.

"Tutup bibirmu! Atau kau akan ku cium!" Ancam namja tampan itu serius.

"Ayo cium saja! Aku tidak takut!" Tantang balik namja mungil itu. Sebenarnya ia sangat berharap, ia sangat merindukan ciuman panas dari Chanyeol.

Sempat Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, namun tiba - tiba seringai muncul dibibirnya.

Ia langsung merebahkan namja mungil itu, dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dengan sedikit kasar.

Baekhyun sempat terkejut saat bibir keduanya menyatu, apalagi Chanyeol langsung mengulum bibirnya. Ia benar - benar belum siap, Chanyeol memang _a good kisser_.

Tapi jangan katakan Baekhyun namanya kalau ia mengalah, karena Baekhyun tidak akan mau mengalah.

Ia ikut menyaingi ciuman Chanyeol tersebut, menggigit kecil bibir yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Tangannya bergerak menjambak rambut Chanyeol, dan itu cukup kuat. Namun ia tidak peduli, yang penting ia bisa merasakan kepuasan dari bibir namja yang ia cintai itu.

"Eughh." Lenguh Baekhyun keras, sengaja.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka perlahan, lalu matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan sayu.

"Aku.. Aku mencintaimu."

 _Deg~_

Jantung namja mungil itu berdetak dua kali lipat, matanya membulat menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"A-apa?" Tanyanya bodoh.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Jawab Chanyeol mantap, matanya masih memandang namja mungil dengan sayu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat tangan namja tampan itu bergerak mengelus pipinya. Sedikit malu kalau Chanyeol sampai mendapati pipinya merona.

"Maaf.. Tapi aku.. Tidak mencintaimu."

 _Deg~_

Pandangan Chanyeol perlahan terlihat kecewa, bahkan ia sudah beranjak berdiri.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol lirih.

Namja mungil itu mendesah pelan, ia tidak suka melihat wajah kecewa namja tampan itu.

"K-karena aku akan menikah dengan Min Kyu!"

"Apa?!" Kaget Chanyeol, matanya melotot sempurna kearah namja mungil itu.

"Aku pulang ke Korea karena aku akan menikah dengan Min Kyu.. Maaf."

 **-oOo-**

Min Kyu tersenyum lebar saat melihat Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya, ia tidak menyangka namja mungil itu akan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Biasanya juga ia akan kena marah dan kena pukul. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat baik dan perhatian.

"Min Kyu, nanti jangan bicara macam - macam didepan teman – temanku ya?"

"Siap! Apapun akan kulakukan demi kau Baekby." Sahut Min Kyu disertai cengiran menggoda.

Baekhyun hanya menatap jijik, ia cubit pelan lengan kekar namja itu.

"Jangan nakal juga! Mengerti?"

"Siap nyonya Yoo!"

Wajah namja mungil itu tampak memerah, ia menghentak - hentakkan kaki pendeknya ke lantai karena malu.

"Siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu? Eww."

"Tentu saja kau!"

Keduanya tertawa dengan lebar, bahkan Min Kyu sudah merangkul namja pendek itu. Dengan gemas ia juga mencubit pelan pipi lembut milik Baekhyun.

Lalu keduanya tampak masuk kedalam sebuah Kafe.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat melihat sahabat - sahabatnya beserta pasangan mereka masing - masing tampak duduk dengan tenang, sesekali namja mungil itu mendengar pertengkaran tidak serius yang terjadi didepan matanya itu.

Ia langsung menghambur begitu saja kearah mereka, tentu ia tidak takut diusir keluar karena kafe itu milik Luhan.

"Triple Sluts! Kyungsoo! Aku merindukan kalian!" Pekik namja mungil itu sambil berlari dengan kaki pendeknya.

"Apa? Baek bitch!"

"Tuan Baekhyun!"

"Byun tidak laku!"

"Cherry rata!"

Itulah respon yang diberikan sahabat - sahabatnya, kelimanya langsung berpelukan layaknya teletubies versi setan seperti mereka.

Tentu saja pasangan - pasangan mereka yang melihat itu menjadi mual. Apalagi saat kelimanya menangis dengan keras. Benar - benar berlebihan.

"Apa Cherry mu masih aman?" Tanya Luhan setelah pelukan mereka terlepas. Dipipinya mengalir satu tetes air mata.

"Tenang saja! Aku masih suci! Apa bokongmu makin melar?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan wajah polos.

Luhan memelototkan matanya, dengan kejinya ia menoyor kepala Baekhyun hingga namja mungil itu pusing tujuh keliling.

"Luhan biadab! Hiks!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil mengeraskan tangisannya.

"Haha! Dasar kau little bitch sialan! Ayo duduk! Nanti kau pendarahan!"

"Kau pikir aku keguguran! Slut idiot!"

Begitulah, jika dua orang ini bertemu tentu kata - kata yang tidak sedap akan keluar begitu saja dari bibir manis mereka.

"Wah! Kalian sudah berkumpul! Siapa saja ya? Aku tidak kenal. Kecuali Sehun dan little dick Kai." Lagi - lagi Baekhyun berucap dengan polos.

Kai berdehem keras, wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu pun menjadi merasa bersalah, lalu ia menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dia bukan Kai yang punya little dick seperti dulu. Punyanya sudah besar seperti milik Kris." Jelas Kyungsoo, yang lain hanya tertawa mengejek.

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa? Operasi kelamin ya?"

Yang lain menunduk menahan tawa, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Kai semakin memerah. Apalagi Kai, ia tampak seperti ingin menelan namja mungil itu hidup - hidup.

"Idiot!" Komentar Kai pelan.

"Bukan! Sebenarnya Luhan menyarankan agar kami ke Indonesia untuk memperbesar adik Kai."

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kenapa harus ke Indonesia? Apa ditempat lain tidak ada?"

"Aku menemukan tempat yang bagus disana babe! Namanya Mak Elot. Jadi kusarankan saja pada mereka, dan berhasil!" Ucap Luhan bangga.

"Oh, Makhelot. Lalu, kapan kalian bersama begini? Aku tidak menyangka!"

"Mak Elot!" Kesal Luhan. Namun Baekhyun tidak peduli.

"Kami sudah bersama satu tahun yang lalu." Kata Kyungsoo malu - malu. Wajahnya terlihat masih memerah.

Lagi - lagi namja mungil itu mengangguk sok mengerti.

"Lalu, apa kau Kris si satu rode?" Tanya Baekhyun datar. Kontan Tao langsung melotot tajam.

"Ya! Dia Kris tapi bukan si satu ronde! Tapi Kris si beronde - ronde!" Teriak Tao tidak santai.

"Wah, hebat! Sudah tampan, kuat diranjang lagi." Seru namja mungil itu berapi - api.

Kris tersenyum menggoda, matanya ia kedipkan nakal kearah namja mungil itu.

"Tentu saja! Dia kan pacarku! Pacar Tao!" Teriak Tao lagi frustasi dan hendak menangis. Semenjak Kris kuat diranjang ia menjadi playboy tidak ketulungan, setiap mereka jalan bersama pasti ada saja yang mengaku sebagai pacar Kris. Bahkan selama satu bulan Tao harus menghajar Kris sepuluh kali dengan tongkat wushunya.

"Mak elot juga?"

Tao mengangguk. Kaki kanannya menginjak kaki Kris dengan keras, karena sedari tadi namja itu mengedipkan mata kearah Baekhyun. Kris hanya mampu mengaduh tertahan.

"Terus! Pasti kau Chen kan?" Tanya Baekhyun ceria, namja yang ditanya itu hanya tersenyum manis.

"Ya, aku Chen."

Xiumin melipat tangannya didada, ia tampak cemburu.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bersama? Bukannya kata Xiumin ia sangat susah mendapatkanmu?"

Senyum masih melekat diwajah manis itu, sesekali ia melirik kearah Xiumin.

"Xiumin memaksaku." Jawab Chen tanpa dosa.

"Ya! Aku memaksanya! Tapi buktinya ia juga mau kan? Dasar!" Kesal Xiumin, bibirnya tampak melengkung kebawah.

"Kalian sudah pernah bercinta?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun tersebut membuat Chen menunduk, sepertinya sedang berusaha menahan malu.

"Sudah! Dalam tahun ini sudah 10 kali. Dan setiap kali kami selesai bercinta ia pasti akan menangis dan langsung berlari ke gereja. Lalu berminggu - minggu menetap disana agar Tuhan mengampuni dosanya. Dan ketika ia kembali aku langsung menggodanya lagi. Yah, begitulah seterusnya." Jelas Xiumin panjang lebar dengan wajah bahagia.

Chen semakin menunduk, ia merasa semakin tersudutkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Jemarinya ia satukan, lalu ia tampak menutup mata dan berdoa dengan khusyuk. Tak ia pedulikan celotahan tidak penting yang keluar dari bibir para setan itu.

"Hahaha! Sangat lucu!" Tawa Baekhyun membahana, tak ia perdulikan tatapan mematikan orang – orang yang ditujukan padanya.

"Aaaaaa! Aaaaa!"

Baekhyun melompat dari kursinya saat mendengar tangisan bayi yang tiba – tiba itu.

"Benda berlendir menjijikkan milik siapa itu?" Pekik namja mungil itu sambil menunjuk kearah pangkuan Sehun, ternyata sedari tadi ada bayi berusia satu tahun dipangkuannya.

"Bitch sialan! Itu bayiku! Damn ass!" Teriak Luhan sembari menjewer telinga Baekhyun.

"Ah! Sakit!" Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Cup.. Cup.. Tenanglah sayang. Ada Appa disini." Ucap Sehun berusaha mendiamkan, wajahnya tersenyum kearah bayi kecil itu.

"Oh gosh! Wajah bayi ini mirip sekali denganmu Lu! Jelaskan padaku keanehan ini!" Tuntut namja mungil itu sambil menatap ngeri kearah Bayi Luhan itu.

"Aneh apanya? Dia darah dagingku stupid! Wajar saja kalau mirip!"

"Apa? Kenapa bisa? Jelaskan!"

Luhan mendesah pelan, wajahnya mendadak berubah lembut saat melihat bayi perempuan yang mungil itu.

"Hah.. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah ku harapkan dalam hidupku. Beberapa bulan setelah kau pergi babe, Sehun memutuskanku. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahan dengan sikap dan ketidakjelasan hubungan kami. Kupikir aku akan biasa saja setelah kepergiannya, ternyata tidak. Aku cukup kehilangan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bersenang - senang di bar milik temanku. Dan ketika itu ada yeoja menjijikkan yang menawarkan pussy jeleknya padaku, karena aku mabuk aku tidak sadar kalau aku bercinta dengannya. Lebih sialnya lagi aku tidak memakai kondom! Shit!" Tutur Luhan panjang lebar, semua terlihat mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Lalu beberapa minggu kemudian Sehun kembali padaku. Kami pun menjalani hari masih dengan status hubungan yang tidak jelas. Hingga satu tahun kemudian, yeoja itu entah dari mana tiba - tiba muncul memberikan aku bayi ini, ia bilang bahwa ia tidak sanggup membesarkan bayi ini. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya, apalagi saat aku melihat wajahnya yang sangat mirip denganku. Oh! Aku tidak mampu menolak. Tapi yah, orang tuaku sangat senang dengan cucu pertama mereka. Walaupun Eommanya pelacur. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat, Sehun yang bertanggung jawab semuanya. Jadi otomatis kami sudah terikat dalam suatu hubungan, yaitu tunangan." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjukkan jemarinya dan jemari Sehun. Ada cincin yang melingkar manis disana.

"Hiks! Menyedihkan!" Komentar Baekhyun setelah cerita panjang itu, ia mengusap ingusnya yang hendak meleleh keluar.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan Sehun tersenyum lucu.

"Itu bukan cerita menyedihkan idiot! Tapi mengharukan! Kalau tidak begitu kapan lagi aku punya anak! Tidak seperti kalian kelak! Pria - pria tua kesepian! Haha."

Pasangan KrisTao, ChenMin, KaiSoo dan Baekhyun langsung melemparkan deathglare mereka, menurut mereka perkataan Luhan itu merupakan pukulan telak bagi kaum gay seperti mereka.

"Okay guys! Aku hanya bercanda, jangan terlalu sensitif. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Apa kau sudah kembali dengan sepupuku eoh?"

Baekhyun segera tersadar, ia telah melupakan Min Kyu. Karena sedari tadi namja itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah kafe yang lumayan besar itu, dan ia menemukan Min Kyu sedang tertidur sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Idiot satu itu! Yak! Yoo Min Kyu!" Teriaknya keras, beberapa pelanggan terlihat melihatnya dengan pandangan ngeri.

Min Kyu sedikit tersentak dalam tidurnya, lalu dengan gerakan malas ia mengucek – ngucek matanya yang sudah memerah.

"Ah! Baekby, apa sudah selesai?" Tanyanya serak saat Baekhyun menarik tangannya menuju Luhan dan yang lainnya.

"Mwo? Siapa ini? Kenapa mirip dengan Chanyeol?" Pekik Luhan heboh, bayi mungilnya sampai terkejut hendak menangis. Untung saja Sehun langsung menenangkannya.

"Dia Yoo Min Kyu! Calon suamiku! Dia memang mirip dengan Chanyeol sih, tapi mereka berbeda." Jelas Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangannya namja itu.

Min Kyu hanya tertawa lebar, ia sedikit membungkuk memberi salam.

Luhan berdecih kesal, sedikit tidak rela jika Baekhyun bersama namja lain selain sepupunya. Walaupun dengan yang mirip sekalipun.

"Mereka memang mirip, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol yang lebih tampan. Tidak ada yang lebih darimu. Kecuali yang didalam celana, aku tidak tau ukurannya. Dan aku sangat ingin tau." Ucap Luhan yang semula tidak suka kini malah menggoda.

Xiumin tersedak minumannya saat mendengar itu, Chen tidak bernapas, Kris tersenyum mesum, Tao malu – malu panda, sedangkan KaiSoo saling menatap penuh arti.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya merengut kesal.

"Haha.. Itu aku.. Emmhh—"

Baekhyun langsung menginjak kaki kekasihnya itu, lalu ia menatap Luhan tajam.

"Jangan bicara yang macam – macam pada kekasihku! Nanti otak mesumnya kambuh!"

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol mengusap kasar air matanya yang sejak kemarin terus meleleh, ia merasa seperti mati rasa. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan ia akan selemah ini pada cinta, apalagi harus menangis seperti yeoja. Itu tidak masuk akal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kelemahannya adalah cinta, dan kali ini ia kembali merasakan sakit seperti yang dulu ia rasakan. Apalagi saat mendengar kata pernikahan dari orang yang ia cintai langsung, itu benar – benar menyakitkan. Rasanya bagai ditusuk oleh seribu anak panah.

Ia cukup sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berarti untuk membuat namja itu tetap disisinya, bahkan selama 2 tahun ini mereka tidak pernah berhubungan. Ia masih pengecut seperti yang dulu.

"Darling!" Panggilan seseorang menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya, ia pun mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada Eommanya. Eomma menatap anak satu – satunya itu dengan rasa kasihan.

"Darling, maaf.. Eomma tak kuasa untuk membuat Baekhyun tetap berada disisimu."

Chanyeol memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sesak, lalu ia menoleh pada Eommanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa pernikahan kami tidak terjadi? Aku sangat mencintainya." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun sudah punya seseorang yang ia sukai, jadi Eomma tidak mungkin memaksanya untuk menikah denganmu."

Namja tampan itu diam saja, lalu ia bergerak hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Darling, pernikahan mereka 5 hari lagi. Kau juga harus datang, Eomma sudah menyiapkan jas mu untuk acara pernikahan itu."

"Ya, aku akan datang. Dan membiarkan hatiku mati untuk selama – lamanya."

 **-oOo-**

Hari pun tak terasa berlalu begitu cepat, dan sekarang tibalah waktu untuk pernikahan namja mungil itu. Sedari tadi ia tampak gelisah, mungkin karena gugup waktu yang dinantikannya telah tiba. Ia hanya berdiam diri saja diruang make up, sedangkan Min Kyu tampak mengambil selca disampingnya. Sesekali mereka berfoto bersama.

Sebenarnya pernikahan mereka diadakan di New York, mereka Korea kemarin hanya untuk mengundang kerabat – kerabat terdekat dan sahabat – sahabat mereka saja. Lalu mereka langsung terbang ke New York, Daddy lah yang mengurus semuanya disana.

Pernikahan mendadak mereka juga sebenarnya Baekhyun yang mengusulkan, ia tidak tahan kalau harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk menikah. Jadi tamat sekolah ia mengusulkan hendak langsung menikah saja, dan usulannya langsung disetujui oleh sang Daddy.

Jadi disini lah Baekhyun. Dengan jas berwarna putih yang melekat pada tubuh mungilnya, ia tampak seperti seorang malaikat.

 **-oOo-**

"Darling, tenangkan dirimu." Bisik Eomma Chanyeol saat melihat namja tampan itu bergerak gelisah. Apalagi saat melihat Min Kyu telah berdiri didepan altar, ia benar – benar tidak kuat lagi.

"Aku ingin keluar saja Eomma!" Ucap Chanyeol tertahan.

"Tidak, duduk dan tenangkan dirimu!"

Setelah Eomma mengatakan itu, Baekhyun pun muncul bersama Daddy-nya. Senyum manis mengembang dibibir mungilnya, dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol sakit. Apalagi saat namja mungil itu tersenyum kepada Min Kyu, ia benar – benar hendak bunuh diri saja.

Baekhyun pun tiba didepan altar, jemari lentiknya segera diraih oleh calon suaminya— Min Kyu. Keduanya kembali tersenyum, senyum bahagia calon pasangan pengantin yang dapat membuat orang iri karena kebahagiaan itu.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya saat acara ucapan janji suci pernikahan kedua orang itu hendak dimulai, ia tidak siap. Benar – benar tidak siap. Ia hendak pergi saja dari tempat itu, tapi tidak mau dianggap pengecut lagi. Jadi ia hanya diam sembari menggenggam erat dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Namun tiba – tiba gereja menjadi ribut saat melihat namja mungil calon pengantin itu bergerak meraih Micropone. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah hadirin yang datang ke acara pernikahannya.

"Sampai kapan calon pengantin pria duduk di kursi penonton hah? Sampai aku benar – benar menikah dengan Min Kyu?"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat mendengar perkataan namja mungil itu lewat Microphone, ia langsung mendongak kearah namja mungil yang sedang berbicara didepan itu.

"Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak mau menikah denganku hah?"

Lagi – lagi namja tampan itu tersentak kaget, ia menoleh kearah Eomma yang berada disampingnya.

"Pergilah darling, pernikahan ini sebenarnya untuk kalian." Ucap Eomma lembut sambil tersenyum lebar.

Terdengar sorakan gembira dari arah belakang para hadirin, dan ternyata yang bersorak heboh itu adalah Triple sluts beserta pasangan mereka masing – masing.

Tiba – tiba senyum mengembang diwajah tampan Chanyeol, ia segera berlari ke depan altar pernikahan. Lalu dengan kejamnya ia mendorong tubuh jangkung Min Kyu, ia lah yang kini berdiri disamping namja mungil itu.

"Sialan!" Rutuk Min Kyu kesal, namun ia segera menyingkir. Chanyeol sempat menunjukkan jari tengah kepada Min Kyu, yang tentu saja langsung dibalas dengan sumpah serapah oleh namja jangkung itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, ia menatap Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya dengan luapan cinta yang membuncah. Chanyeol pun begitu, sampai sekarang ia masih belum percaya bahwa dirinyalah yang akan bersanding dengan namja mungil itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol lembut, lalu tangannya meraih kepala namja mungil itu. Mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga bibir keduanya menyatu sempurna.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Itu teriakan histeris dari Luhan, ia sangat histeris melihat adegan live itu. Begitu juga dengan para hadirin yang lain.

"Park Chanyeol! Aku juga mencintaimu! Tapi nanti malam saja dilanjutkan! Kita menikah dulu." Ucap Baekhyun malu – malu setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Baiklah, siap – siap saja nyonya Park."

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum saat melihat _'istri '_ barunya baru keluar dari kamar mandi, namja mungil itu baru saja selesai mandi. Rambutnya bahkan masih basah, ia sudah mengenakan piyama berwarna biru mudanya. Ia pun berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang berada ditempat tidur dengan malu – malu kucing.

Chanyeol segera meraih namja mungil itu dalam pelukannya, menciumi wajah namja mungil itu dengan penuh nafsu.

"Hentikan Chanyeol~ah." Ucap namja mungil itu, wajahnya tampak memerah.

"Kenapa sayang? Aku sudah tidak tahan." Bisik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Kau tidak romantis."

"Bukankah aku sudah romantis? Aku menciummu sayang."

Baekhyun tertawa jengkel, ia cubit pipi suami barunya itu dengan gemas.

" _This is not romantic at all_. Kalau mencium saja semua juga bisa stupid!"

"Haha.. Ya.. Baiklah, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau berani menipuku hah? Aku hampir mati waktu kalian hendak menikah!"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Aroma manly tubuh Chanyeol ia hirup dalam – dalam.

"Sebenarnya orang tua kita sudah lama merencanakan ini, biar kau tau rasa! Siapa suruh menolak Byun Baekhyun!"

"Baiklah Park Baekhyun, aku mengaku salah. Waktu itu aku memang sangat pengecut. Tapi kali ini tidak, aku akan berusaha melindungi dan menjagamu dari apapun. Apalagi dari namja – namja hidung belang seperti Min Kyu." Kata Chanyeol dengan sengaja menekan kata Min Kyu.

"Idiot! Min Kyu cukup berperan penting dalam hidupku tau! Karena dialah kebohongan ini bisa sukses. Dan kurasa aku cukup menyukainya."

Chanyeol menggeram hebat, ia segera mengecup bibir namja mungil itu berkali – kali.

"Aku cemburu, jangan katakan apapun mengenai si brengsek itu!"

"Baiklah.."

Keduanya terdiam, saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Semakin lama jarak antara wajah mereka semakin mendekat, dan entah siapa yang memulai kedua bibir itu saling berpagutan. Saling menggigit dan saling mengulum.

"Kita lakukan sekarang ya?"

Baekhyun menatap takut, ia mempoutkan bibir mungilnya dengan tingkah kekanakan.

"Tapi aku takut, bagaimana kalau aku hamil?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar kepolosan dari _'istri'_ nya itu, dengan amat sangat lembut ia pun berbisik tepat didepan telinga namja mungil itu.

" _You won't pregnant_. Kau itu namja sayang. Dengar aku akan melakukannya pelan – pelan. _I'm not gonna hurt you_. Mungkin awalnya akan sakit, tapi setelah itu kau akan menikmatinya. Apa kau paham?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu ia telentang pasrah ditempat tidur. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah imut _'istri'_ nya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Bersiaplah."

 _15 minutes later.._

"Yang mana lubangnya sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Yang itu, yang merah merekah seperti Cherry." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah bokongnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum, lalu mengarahkan senjatanya tepat dilubang yang masih perawan itu.

"Kecil sekali."

"Tentu saja kecil, aku kan masih perawan. Tidak seperti Luhan yang lubangnya sudah—Akhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Chanyeol menghujamkan senjatanya dengan sekali tusukan.

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol! Sakitttttt! Hikss.. Fuck you!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil merapikan bajunya saat mengingat permohonannya dulu pada Min Kyu, ia sangat bersyukur bahwa namja itu sangat pengertian dan baik.

 _"Apakah kau mencintaiku dengan tulus? Bukan karena nafsu?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan._

 _Kerutan kecil langsung tampak didahi Min Kyu, ia cukup heran kenapa namja itu bertanya hal yang demikian._

 _Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Baekby? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau sudah ku perkosa sejak pertama kali melihatmu" Ucap Min Kyu diiringi dengan tawa kecil._

 _Baekhyun tidak tertawa, pandangannya masih menerawang jauh ke depan._

"Kalau begitu. Maukah kau berpura – pura menjadi kekasihku? Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau melakukan itu untukku. Aku tau aku egois karena memintamu untuk melakukan hal yang menyakitkan. Tapi, aku benar – benar berharap kau mau melakukan itu. Aku sangat mencintai seseorang. Aku ingin agar ia menyesal dan menebus kesalahannya padaku. Ku mohon."

 _"Baiklah. Apapun untukmu. Ingatlah, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Baekby."_

 **-oOo-**

"Ini rumah baru kita sayang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Lalu tangan kanannya mengacak rambut namja mungil itu dengan sayang.

"Aku suka! Besar dan mewah!" Pekik Baekhyun berlebihan. Chanyeol hanya tertawa, keduanya pun menuju kedalam rumah mewah itu dengan perasaan bahagia.

Saat Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu rumah barunya tiba – tiba pintu itu terbuka sendiri.

Wajah seorang namja yang tidak asing terpampang sempurna dihadapan mereka. Cengiran menjengkelkan muncul diwajah tampannya.

"Hello Baekby dan namja sialan! Aku akan tinggal dengan kalian, sebagai bodyguard Baekby- **KU.** "

"APA?! KAU! BRENGSEK!"

"Min Kyu!"

 **TBC**

 **TOLONG PERHATIANNYA YA..**

 **Terima kasih atas review kalian semua, walaupun gak bisa balas tapi aku balas kok.**

 **Tapi ada satu review yang bilang kalau dia pernah baca cerita yang hampir sama kayak cerita di twink ini, tapi di ff itu Baekhyun sifatnya kalem dan perantara mendekatkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu adalah Luhan, terus ada email2 juga sama kayak cerita ku ini. Udah gitu minkyu disitu namanya Richard, dan Richard waktu hampir menikah sama Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah dan nyuruh Chanyeol yang mengantikannya di altar, yang mana hampir sama juga dengan cerita di twink. Cuma disini Minkyu dan Baekhyun cuma ngerjain Chanyeol aja, udah gitu pas ChanBaek nikah si Richardnya tetap tinggal dirumah mereka, dan gangguin ChanBaek. Dan itu bener – bener kayak cerita ini.**

 **Aku gak nuduh ff itu plagiat, hanya aja aku pengen baca ceritanya, apakah sama kayak punya aku atau malah cuma mirip atau bahkan terinspirasi. Karena untuk informasi aja, FF Twink ini udah pernah aku post di 2 fanpage EXO di facebook pada tahun 2013, jadi ini cerita repost yang murni buatan aku sendiri. Kalau kalian gak percaya silahkan cek ke Google pake kata kunci ChanBaek Twink Putri Chanbaek26, pasti mengarah ke fanpage yang dua itu. Dan disitu nanti keliatan tahun berapa cerita ini di post.**

 **Jadi intinya cerita ini udah lama, dan aku gak pernah plagiat cerita manapun. So, kalau kalian tau cerita yang aku maksud please kasih tau dikotak review, soalnya aku penasaran banget sama FF itu. Kalau memang beda kan syukur, jadi para author ChanBaek emang kreatif dan semua itu hanya kebetulan semata aja. J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Twink** **Chap. 11 -END-**

 **Title : Twink**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan – Kyungsoo – Xiumin – Tao**

 **\- Sehun – Kai – Chen – Kris – Suho – Lay**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, and All EXO Couples.**

 **Genre : M untuk bahasa kasar, 18+ (Tentuin sendiri)**

 **Warning! : YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! Sekian :D**

 **Summary : Baekhyun murid pindahan Amerika yang angkuh dipaksa bergabung kedalam Gang Luhan yang terdiri dari namja – namja binal. Sanggupkah Baekhyun menghadapi kebinalan teman – teman barunya itu? Atau ia malah berubah menjadi seperti mereka? BOYXBOY! YAOI! CHANBAEK! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLES!**

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Yang masih dibawah umur mending kembali..**

 **FF ini tidak baik untuk dikonsumsi(?) anak dibawah umur..**

 **Yang gak suka baca kata – kata kasar mending kembali..**

 **Masih mau lanjut?**

 **Seriussss?**

 **Yakin masih mau lanjut?**

 ** _I TOLD YOU BEFORE!_**

 **Yaudah deh.. No BASH ya! Saya butuh kritik dan saran.. Bukan BASH! Thanks..**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 _Saat Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu rumah barunya tiba – tiba pintu itu terbuka sendiri._

 _Wajah seorang namja yang tidak asing terpampang sempurna dihadapan mereka. Cengiran menjengkelkan muncul diwajah tampannya._

 _"_ _Hello Baekby dan namja sialan! Aku akan tinggal dengan kalian, sebagai bodyguard Baekby-_ _ **KU.**_ _"_

 _"_ _MWO?! KAU! BRENGSEK!"_

 _"_ _Min Kyu!"_

 **Chap. 11**

Min Kyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tangannya ia lipat didada.

"Aku tau aku sangat tampan. Tapi reaksi kalian jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu." Ucap Min Kyu percaya diri.

Chanyeol tampak mendengus kesal, sedangkan Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini? Yang memegang kunci satu lagi kan Eomma?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Min Kyu tertawa mengejek, lalu ia melangkah masuk kedalam.

"Tentu saja bisa. Cukup ku beri aegyo sedikit Eomma luluh begitu saja, katanya ia seperti melihat namja sialan ini." Jawab Min Kyu membelakangi kedua pengantin baru itu.

"Jangan panggil Eomma-ku dengan Eomma juga!" Teriak Chanyeol kesal.

"Lalu apa? Darling? Oh, so sweet!"

"Arrggh!"

"Tenanglah! Aku tidak akan lama disini. Nanti juga aku akan pergi dan membiarkan kalian bahagia disini."

 **-oOo-  
**

Baekhyun mengelus - elus punggung _'suami'_ nya dengan lembut, senyum menenangkan tampak mengembang dibibirnya. Ia tau _'suami'_ nya itu sedang cemburu, makanya ia berusaha menenangkan.

"Kau cemburu?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, ia peluk pinggang ramping milik _'istri'_ nya itu.

"Itu pertanyaan konyol. Tentu saja jawabannya sangat cemburu!"

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, wajahnya ia dongakkan agar dapat melihat wajah tampan _'suami'_ nya itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu cemburu?"

Namja tampan itu menunduk, ia kecup bibir mungil itu lembut. Kemudian ia berbicara dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, hembusan nafasnya bahkan menerpa wajah _'istri'_ nya itu.

"Aku takut kalau ia tinggal bersama kita, kau jadi akan menyukainya. Apalagi kami SEDIKIT, hanya sedikit. Secuil mungkin, secuil mirip. Aku juga takut kau akan salah _'suami'_. Tsk, aku tidak dapat membayangkan itu."

Namja mungil itu tertawa mendengar kekhawatiran _'suami'_ nya, apalagi mengkhawatirkan soal salah _'suami'_. Itu benar - benar terdengar sangat lucu.

"Ayolah Chanyeol, jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Aku sangat - sangat mencintaimu. Jadi aku tidak mungkin mencintainya. Dan soal salah suami, kurasa aku tidak berani jamin itu tidak akan terjadi." Kata Baekhyun sedikit menggoda.

Kontan Chanyeol memanas, ia baringkan tubuh mungil itu diranjang. Dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung menindih _'istri'_ nya itu.

"Oh Baek, kau sangat tau membuat aku cemburu." Gerutu Chanyeol, tangan kirinya sibuk memilin nipple namja mungil itu. Sementara tangan kanannya menopang tubuhnya.

"Oh ya? Kalau kau cemburu, aku diberi hukuman tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun berharap, bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan pose se-sexy mungkin.

"Kau mau hukuman? Hukuman apa? Ah, aku tau! Kau akan ku tusuk hingga menjerit kesakitan?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan seringai penuh, ia sudah meremas bokong _'istri'_ nya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Boleh, keras - keras ya?"

Namja tampan itu mengangguk cepat, segera ia sambar bibir sexy yang terpampang sempurna dihadapannya. Ia hisap bibir bawah dan bibir atas secara bergantian, lidahnya ikut menjilat bibir itu. Menyesap rasa manis dari bibir yang mampu membuatnya ketagihan itu, sesekali ia gigit kecil hingga Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Dan kesempatan itu tidak ia sia - siakan, langsung saja ia menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam bibir istrinya. Saling mengaitkan lidah satu sama lain, bertempur untuk menentukan siapa pemenang dari ciuman panas itu.

Namun Chanyeol menyerah kalah, pura - pura kalah sebenarnya. Karena ia malah menurunkan ciumannya dileher jenjang namja mungil itu, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana.

Baekhyun mendesah hebat, ia buka kancing piyama namja tampan itu. Begitu pun sebaliknya, Chanyeol juga sibuk membuka piyama namja mungil itu. Hingga tubuh mulus Baekhyun terpampang sempurna dihadapannya.

Hampir saja liurnya menetes saat celana dalam namja mungil itu terbuka, menampilkan junior kecil yang tampak kemerahan. Bulu - bulu halus terlihat disekitar junior itu, tidak banyak. Tapi cukup membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Kau sangat sexy, Baekkie." Ucap Chanyeol disertai senyum mesum. Matanya tak lepas memandang tubuh mulus yang berada dihadapannya.

"Baekkie? Terdengar sangat manis." Baekhyun memerah. Ia palingkan wajahnya kesamping, sedikit malu karena dipandangi seperti itu.

"Ya, lebih manis dari Baekby."

Chanyeol pun mengecup bibir mungil itu dengan lembut, menyesap hingga rasa manis dari bibir tersebut masuk kedalam indera perasanya.

Sesekali ia gigit kecil, hingga lenguh kenikmatan mendominasi kamar baru mereka.

Namja tampan itu turun kebagian bawah milik Baekhyun, meraih junior mungil dan kemerahan itu. Setelah ia kocok sebentar, lalu langsung ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Walaupun junior tersebut cukup mungil, namun terasa penuh dimulutnya. Ia jilat pelan - pelan, sesekali ia hisap dengan kuat hingga Baekhyun mendesah kenikmatan.

Baekhyun menjambak rambut namja tampan itu sedikit keras, kepalanya mendongak menahan kenikmatan. Bokong mulusnya ia gerakkan sedemikian rupa.

Sesekali Chanyeol ikut mendongak, menatap wajah menahan kenikmatan yang ditunjukkan namja mungil itu. Ia sangat suka melihat ekspresi tersebut, karena mampu membuat kejantanannya mengeras sekeras - kerasnya.

"Chanyeol~ah, aku tidak tahan. Langsung masukkan ke lubangku saja." Paksa Baekhyun. Matanya menatap sayu kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, segera ia laksanakan perintah _'istri'_ nya tersebut. Sebelumnya sempat ia kecup bibir mungil itu berkali - kali.

"Aku masukkan ya Baekkie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, saat dirasa kejantanan Chanyeol telah berada didepan lubangnya ia langsung memenjamkan mata.

Dengan sedikit susah payah, junior milik namja tampan itu pun masuk. Ia langsung merasakan betapa ketatnya lubang namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun sempat mencakar punggung Chanyeol karena tidak tahan saat junior besar tersebut memasuki lubangnya, tapi sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menahan.

"Sakit?"

Namja mungil itu mengangguk lemah, bibirnya ia jilat menahan rasa sakit.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut, ia tau itu sangat menyakitkan. Karena mereka baru beberapa kali melakukan itu.

"Aku gerakkan ya?"

"Ya, tapi dengan cepat. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

Namja tampan itu tersenyum, lalu ia menarik juniornya hingga hanya tersisa kepala saja. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia kembali menghujamkan kejantanannya ke dalam. Kontan saja Baekhyun menggelinjang tak karuan.

"Oh gosh! Sakit sekali!"

"Ah! Ya disitu! Disitu Chanyeol~ah! Ah..Ah!" Racau namja mungil itu sambil mencengkram seprai dengan erat. Badannya tersentak - sentak karena genjotan Chanyeol yang sangat keras dan cepat itu.

"B-Baekkie~ah, kau sangat ketat—" Ucap Chanyeol disertai desahannya sendiri. Tempo genjotannya semakin ia percepat.

"Oh astaga! Fuck me! Yes! Fuck my asshole! Ohhh~"

Keduanya pun larut dalam kegiatan tidak lulus sensor tersebut, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi masing - masing. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu hendak keluar dari juniornya, Chanyeol yang menyadari itu pun meraih junior mungil itu. Mengocok dengan cepat hingga cairan putih keluar dari lubang kecilnya.

"Ah! Ah! Aku keluar—" Ujar Baekhyun sambil merem melek.

Chanyeol menghisap junior itu, menghisap sisa - sisa cairan cinta tersebut hingga masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Belum sampai 5 menit Baekkie sayang."

Baekhyun memerah, ia jadi mengingat Kris si satu ronde.

"Biar saja! Ayo lanjutkan lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek, seolah - olah ialah pemenang dari permainan ini. Kembali ia hujamkan kejantanan miliknya, namun kali tempo genjotannya pelan. Ia masih mau menikmati lubang itu berlama - lama.

Baekhyun merasakan libido nya kembali naik, terbukti dari juniornya yang kembali menegang.

"Ah.. Chanyeol~ah—"

Keduanya kembali mendesah, kali ini cukup keras. Hingga seseorang sepertinya merasa terganggu.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Kalian sedang apa? Ribut sekali!" Teriak seseorang itu, suaranya sedikit serak.

Chanyeol yang sedikit terkejut menghentikan genjotannya, ia menatap ke arah pintu dengan kesal.

"Si brengsek itu mengganggu saja!" Ucap Chanyeol geram.

"Temui saja, mungkin ia terganggu dengan desahan kita."

"Sudah wajar kan? Kita pengantin baru, lagipula ini rumah kita!" Kata Chanyeol masih kesal. Segera ia tarik juniornya keluar, lalu ia selimuti tubuh mungil itu.

Sedangkan ia sendiri langsung menggunakan celana dalam.

"Akan kuberi pelajaran!"

Namja tampan itu langsung menuju pintu, memutar kunci dengan gerakan cepat. Hingga~

 _Cup~_

 _Blam!_

Namja yang didepan pintu hanya mampu memelototkan matanya dengan kejadian super cepat itu, ia langsung memegang pipinya yang cukup basah bekas ciuman Chanyeol.

"Sialan!" Umpatnya sembari berlari kekamar mandi dengan raut jijik.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat kejadian itu, apalagi saat Chanyeol menuju kearahnya dengan ekspresi datar. Seolah - olah kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kau mencium Min Kyu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan masih tertawa.

"Ya, biar dia tau rasa! Siapa suruh mengganggu pengantin baru! Ah, brengsek!"

Chanyeol langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil itu, bermaksud agar kegiatan mereka tadi dilanjutkan. Namun Baekhyun malah menarik selimut itu, membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi namja tampan tersebut.

"Baekkie, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi." Ajak Chanyeol dengan raut khawatir.

"Aku sudah mengantuk, besok pagi saja ya? Good night Yeol!"

"Apa? Baekkie, aku belum keluar!"

"Handjob saja!"

"Tidak Baekkie, aku mau lubangmu!" Rengek Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun manja.

"Kalau begitu bangunkan aku jam 5 pagi, kita bercinta pagi - pagi. Bagaimana?"

"Mana mungkin! Aku saja bangun jam 8 pagi Baekkie!"

Baekhyun mendesah malas.

"Sex pagi - pagi bagus Chanyeol~ah."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Ya sudah!"

Chanyeol terlihat frustasi, apalagi kejantanannya masih menegang sempurna. Segera ia raih tangan kiri namja mungil itu, menggerakkan jemari itu di juniornya agar ia dapat segera keluar.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, matanya yang menutup mengintip acara _handjob_ Chanyeol menggunakan tangan kiri nya.

"Jari - jari porno." Komentar Chanyeol sambil mendesah, matanya menatap tangan Baekhyun dengan kagum. Sesekali ia menatap wajah _'istri'_ nya yang tampak tertidur pulas, namun lidah namja mungil terjulur keluar. Menjilat - jilat bibirnya menggoda.

"Belum tidur ternyata! Ah! Kau jahat Baekkie!"

 **-oOo-**

"Morning Baekkie." Sapa Chanyeol sembari memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

 _Cup~_

"Morning Kiss." Ucap namja mungil itu malu - malu ketika ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Ternyata kau mulai berani sayang" Goda Chanyeol karena namja mungil itu yang duluan menciumnya.

"Tentu saja! Mmm.. Hati - hati kalau sifat asliku keluar."

Chanyeol tertawa keras, kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju keluar pintu dapur.

"Aku mandi dulu sayang." Serunya.

Namja mungil itu hanya mengangguk, tangannya sibuk mengatur tataan piring dan garpu dimeja.

"Gosh! Aku hanya bisa menyajikan roti bakar ini pada suamiku! Astaga! Aku sangat memalukan!" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil memukul kepalanya pelan.

Ia berbalik hendak keluar, namun seorang namja berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Morning Baekby!"

 _Cup~_

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget, apalagi saat namja itu— Min Kyu mengecup sudut bibirnya. Ia benar - benar terkejut.

"Apa kau gila? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol melihat? You idiot!" Rutuk Baekhyun kesal. Min Kyu hanya tertawa menyebalkan.

"God! Aku merasa seperti memiliki 2 orang suami!"

"Aku suami pertama Baekby!"

Namja mungil itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Terserahlah."

 **-oOo-  
**

Chanyeol dan Min Kyu saling bertatapan satu sama lain saat mereka duduk berhadapan dimeja makan, dari tatapan mereka mengalir rasa kebencian yang mendalam.

Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Chanyeol hanya menggigit roti selai stoberinya tanpa minat.

"Kalian. Hentikan itu!" Ucapnya lemah.

Chanyeol yang menyadari itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tangkup wajah imut itu ditangan besarnya.

"Ada apa Baekkie? Namja brengsek ini mengganggumu? Baik! Akan ku hajar dia!"

Cepat - cepat namja mungil itu menahan _'suami'_ nya, bibirnya melengkung kebawah.

"Aku malu Chanyeol~ah! Aku tidak bisa memasak." Ucapnya disertai tetesan air mata yang mengalir dipipi lembutnya.

Namja tampan itu hendak tertawa saat mendengar itu, namun disisi lain ia turut sedih melihat orang yang ia cintai menangis.

"Tidak apa - apa. Aku tidak menuntutmu bisa memasak. Ada kau disisiku saja aku sudah merasa sangat bahagia."

Min Kyu memasang ekspresi muntah saat melihat adegan itu, menurutnya itu terlihat sangat menjijikkan.

"Hiks! Terima kasih suamiku! Aku sebenarnya ingin belajar memasak, tapi aku takut terkena percikan minyak. Kalau percikan itu terkena kulitku bagaimana? Kulitku yang mulus bisa rusak. Lalu kalau jemari lentikku kena pisau bagaimana? Ah! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan! Sangat mengerikan!"

Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar saat mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar itu, Drama Queen _'istri'_ nya ternyata mulai kambuh.

Ekspresi berbeda ditunjukkan oleh Min Kyu, ia terlihat berbinar melihat sifat asli namja mungil itu.

"Hiks! Aku sedih! Hiks, mataku bisa membengkak."

"Tenanglah Baekby, aku juga tidak mengijinkan kau memasak kok." Kata Min Kyu dengan senyum lebar. Seketika deathglare dari Chanyeol langsung terarah padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu bicara! Suaminya kan aku! Kau cuma pembantu." Sentak Chanyeol dengan wajah mengerikan. Sepertinya ia cemburu dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh Min Kyu pada _'istri'_ nya.

"Oh! C'mon guys! Kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar? Aku tau aku pantas diperebutkan, karena aku tampan, imut, menarik, dan sexy. Tapi tidak perlu ribut - ribut seperti itu. Shut your mouth! Okay?"

Chanyeol dan Min Kyu hanya terdiam, sesekali keduanya tampak saling melemparkan deathglare masing - masing.

"Oh! Mataku! Hiks."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menempelkan smartphone nya ditelinga, waktu itu masih pagi, dan sangat kebetulan hari itu adalah hari minggu. Jadi niat nya hari itu adalah belajar memasak dengan Kyungsoo, namun sayang. Namja itu ternyata sedang berlibur ke jepang dengan Kai. Dengan berat hati pun ia terpaksa menelepon Luhan, kali saja namja itu bisa memasak. Walapun rasanya amat mustahil.

"Hallo Lu!" Sapanya ceria.

"Hallo babe, ada apa? Kalian bercinta sampai pagi? Oh astaga! Sepupuku itu memang kuat dan tahan lama." Cerocos Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya mampu memutar bola matanya malas, kalau namja nakal itu berada dihadapannya sudah pasti ia tendang bokong melarnya itu.

"Bitch, please! Bukan itu! Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Hahaha.. Mian, aku terlalu bersemangat!"

"Terserah! Oh ya, sebenarnya aku ingin belajar memasak. Tapi Kyungsoo sedang berlibur dengan Kai di Jepang. Apa kau bisa memasak Lu? Aku tidak tau mau minta bantuan kepada siapa."

Terdengar helaan napas dari sebrang sana.

"Aku memasak? Jangan harap! Haha.. Aku Cuma tau bercinta, urusan masak memasak kuserahkan pada Sehun." Jelas Luhan dengan gaya angkuh, meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat itu.

"Benarkah? Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Apa Tao atau Xiumin bisa memasak?"

Luhan tertawa dengan keras, sanking kerasnya sampai membuat namja mungil itu menutup telinganya.

"Gosh! Tao hanya bisa merusak makanan, sedangkan Xiumin hanya pintar memakan. Mereka tidak bisa diandalkan, jadi tenang saja, aku yang akan membantumu."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya namja mungil itu terlihat tidak yakin.

"Percaya padaku babe!"

 **-oOo-**

"Hello semua rakyatku!" Sapa Luhan siang itu, ia menggunakan baju santai namun terlihat sangat modis.

"Eww.. Kau menjijikkan." Kesal Baekhyun, ia tampak merengut saat Luhan masuk begitu saja kedalam rumahnya. Tatapan namja nakal itu meneliti setiap sudut rumah Baekhyun.

"Lumayan, aku suka dekorasi rumah kalian." Komentar Luhan dengan gaya menyebalkan.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tampak memegang handphone-nya pun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Oh hey! Kembaran Chanyeol!" Sapa Luhan ramah, matanya mengerling menggoda kearah Min Kyu. Min Kyu yang semula ingin naik ke lantai atas pun berjalan kearah Luhan.

"Hai cantik! Siapa namamu? Aku Min Kyu."

"Luhan! Xi Luhan. Apa kau ada waktu malam ini?"

Baekhyun hanya menatap jengah kearah keduanya, dengan sadis ia menarik tangan Luhan ke dapur.

"Baekhyun sialan! Aku mau berkenalan dengan Min Kyu yang tampan!"

"Kau mau ku beri tahu Sehun hah?" Ancam namja mungil itu dengan aura menyeramkan.

"Okay, aku menyerah! _Oh, I like him, gawd! Hawt_."

 **-oOo-**

Luhan tampak meneliti segala bahan – bahan masakan yang telah tersusun rapi didalam kulkas, wajahnya tampak sangat serius. Jarang – jarang ia menunjukkan wajah seserius itu.

Baekhyun yang melihat keseriusan di wajah Luhan pun menjadi senang, ia pikir Luhan benar – benar akan membantunya untuk membuat makan siang mereka.

"Jadi Lu, apa yang akan kita masak?" Tanya Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Namja nakal itu tampak berpikir, matanya terpejam sambil mengetuk – ngetukkan telunjuknya didagu.

"Ah! Kita masak— telur mata sapi saja. Bagaimana?"

Luntur sudah senyum diwajah namja mungil itu, ia pun mendengus dengan kesal.

"Ku kira kau memikirkan makanan yang lain! Ternyata Cuma telur! Huhhh." Rutuk Baekhyun sebal.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak telur mata sapi?" Tantang Luhan mengejek.

"T-tidak sih."

"Ya sudah, aku juga tidak bisa." Kata Luhan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"What? Holly shit!"

"Sudah – sudah! Sekarang panaskan minyak." Perintah Luhan dengan gaya Hitler.

Baekhyun hanya menurut, ia panaskan minyak goreng yang berada dihadapannya. Lalu ia menatap wajah Luhan yang masih terlihat serius.

"Lihat, perhatikan baik – baik! Cara memecahkan telur itu begi—"

 _Krak!_

Luhan memasang senyum terbaiknya ketika telur yang hendak ia pecahkan hancur dilantai.

"Oh shit! Kau membuat dapurku kotor!"

"Hehe.. Mian! Sekali lagi."

 _Krak!_

Lagi – lagi sama, telur itu langsung hancur begitu saja. Membuat dapur itu semakin kotor.

Baekhyun berusaha menahan emosinya, padahal ia ingin sekali menjambak – jambak rambut blonde itu.

"O-okay! Sekali lagi!"

Lagi dan lagi, sudah 20 butir telur yang Luhan hancurkan dengan tidak berperiketeluran. Dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun jengkel.

"Ayolah Lu, minyaknya sudah panas. Aku matikan ya?"

"Ya.. Matikan saja. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

 _5 minutes later~_

"Oh yes! Akhirnya berhasil!" Luhan pun memasukkan telur itu, lalu keduanya menanti hingga matang. Raut bahagia terpatri di wajah cantik keduanya.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Min Kyu, ternyata namja itu hendak masuk kedalam dapur. Padahal Baekhyun sudah melarang mereka masuk kedapur sebelum masakan selesai.

Ia pun berjalan dengan cepat, tangannya yang panjang menarik lengan Min Kyu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang lakukan?" Min Kyu berusaha melepaskan diri, matanya menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga ikut memberikan tatapan tajam, ia lepaskan lengan itu dengan sekali hentakan.

"Jangan masuk sebelum mereka selesai! Apa kau tidak dengar perkataan Baekhyun tadi?"

Min Kyu menggeleng, lalu ia menatap Chanyeol aneh.

"Tidak. Lagi pula mereka sudah selesai." Ujar Min Kyu sambil menunjuk kedua namja mungil yang menuju kearah mereka.

Kedua namja mungil itu tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakang tubuh mereka.

"Sudah selesai Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, bibirnya terpout sempurna.

"Ya, tapi—"

Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakang tubuh mereka.

Kontan saja Chanyeol dan Min Kyu membulatkan mata mereka.

"Telurnya gosong.. Hiks.. Terus aku terkena percikan minyak." Ucap Baekhyun manja, ia menunjuk setitik bekas merah ditangannya.

"Hmppphttt." Min Kyu tidak tahan, ia menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Bagaimana pun kedua namja mungil itu terlihat idiot dengan beberapa telur gosong dipiring yang berada ditangan mereka.

Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, matanya melemparkan tatapan mematikan kearah Min Kyu.

"Tidak apa – apa. Kita bisa makan diluar kan? Lagi pula aku tidak memaksamu agar bisa memasak Baekkie. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan memasak lagi ya? Aku tidak mau kau kenapa – kenapa."

Namja mungil itu mengangguk imut, dekapannya semakin ia eratkan.

Luhan dan Min Kyu hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas, mereka seperti sedang melihat adegan didrama murahan.

"Tapi Chanyeol~ah, tanganku masih panas? Bagaimana kalau kulitku rusak? Hiks.. Kita ke dokter kulit saja ya?"

Chanyeol tertawa karena gemas dengan tingkah namja mungil itu.

 _Cup~_

Namja tampan itu mengecup tangan Baekhyun yang memerah.

Baekhyun tampak memerah, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang menurutnya romantis itu.

"Sudah sembuh?"

"Ya.. Chanyeol~ah."

"Baekkie~ah."

 _Cup~_

"Oh please! _Go get a room, and fuck him_!" Teriak Luhan dan Min Kyu bersamaan.

 **-oOo-**

Pagi itu Baekhyun tampak duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol, keduanya sedang berada dibalkon. Menghirup udara pagi yang masih sangat segar.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya didada _'suami'_ nya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut namja mungil itu.

"Chanyeol~ah?"

"Hmm..?"

Namja mungil itu terdiam sebentar, helaan napas pendek terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia bisa menikah denganmu."

Terdengar tawa kecil dari Chanyeol, hingga Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat kenapa _'suami_ 'nya itu tertawa.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga bahagia Baekkie, kalau sampai kita tidak jadi menikah mungkin aku sudah bunuh diri." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menerawang jauh saat pernikahan mereka hampir gagal.

"Berlebihan.. Haha."

Chanyeol ikut tertawa, ia cubit hidung namja mungil itu dengan sedikit keras. Hidung itu pun tampak sedikit memerah.

"Chanyeol~ah, kenapa kita tidak bulan madu saja?"

Namja tampan itu berpikir sebentar, namun sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Nanti saja Baekkie, kalau orang tua kita ada waktu buat berlibur. Aku sangat ingin berlibur sekalian dengan keluarga kita masing – masing."

"Baiklah!"

Keduanya pun terdiam, memandang pemandangan dari atas balkon kamar mereka dengan damai.

3 orang yang ternyata sedari tadi bersembunyi di samping tempat tidur pun mulai berjalan mendekat kearah keduanya, lalu dengan amat keji seorang namja mungil mengejutkan pengantin baru tersebut.

"Kejutaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!"

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Hahaha!"

"Brengsek kau Xi Luhan!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal, ia langsung memukuli badan namja itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun kali ini dengan ketus.

"Santai babe! Aku dan Sehun hanya minta tolong pada kalian untuk menjaga anakku." Jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk anaknya yang berada digendongan Sehun.

"What? Are you crazy? Kau pikir aku mau menjaga benda berlendir itu?"

 _Tok!_

Luhan memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan kejamnya, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Sakit! Aish!"

"Pokoknya tidak ada penolakan! Aku dan Sehun mau berlibur ke Berlin, jadi tidak ada yang menjaga Lulu kecil. Maka kuperintahkan agar kalian yang menjaganya." Ucap Luhan tegas dan tampak bermartabat.

"Tapi Lu, kami sama sekali—"

"Baik! Kami terima perintahmu. Kemarikan bayinya." Kata Min Kyu memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"What the fuck? Kau siapa menerima itu?!" Teriak Chanyeol marah, ia sudah menarik kerah baju Min Kyu.

Min Kyu tampak tak gentar, malah senyum mengejek muncul diwajah tampannya.

"Sebagai suami pertama aku berhak menerima itu! Kau punya masalah? Huh?" Min Kyu masih tersenyum, namun tiba - tiba wajahnya ia majukan hingga bibirnya menempel tepat dipipi Chanyeol.

 _Bruk!  
_

"Argggh! Sialan kau!" Teriak Chanyeol kesal, pipinya ia elap menggunakan ujung lengan bajunya.

Min Kyu hanya tertawa puas dilantai, acara balas dendamnya akhirnya berhasil.

"Okay! Kami pergi dulu! Dag~"

"Xi Luhan! Tunggu! Bitch! Slut! Fucking idiot!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun tampak menangis ketika bayi mungil Luhan menangis dengan keras, ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Seumur - umur baru kali inilah ia menjaga bayi.

"Hiks.. Chanyeol~ah, ia menangis!"

"Mungkin ia haus Baekkie~ah, dia harus minum susu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berusaha mendiamkan keduanya.

"Apa? Tapi, susu ku kan tidak ada." Kata namja mungil itu polos.

Chanyeol terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan _'istri'_ nya, tatapan matanya beralih menatap dada rata yang tertutup piyama itu.

 _Glek!_

Pikiran pun mesum mulai menguasai pikirannya.

"Umm.. Aku buatkan susu dulu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari segera melangkah keluar, sengaja agar otak mesumnya tidak kambuh. Ia tidak mau menyerang _'istri'_ nya saat ada bayi Luhan.

"Eh? Kau mau minta susu Min Kyu?"

 **-oOo-**

Namja mungil yang kita kenal bernama Baekhyun tampak berteriak heboh dikamar, sedari tadi ia memanggil Chanyeol dan Min Kyu bergantian.

"Ada apa?" Tanya kedua namja tiang listrik itu bersamaan, wajah mereka tampak khawatir.

"Lihat! Lulu junior poop! Bau sekali! Ewww.. Aku takut terkena polusi udara!"

Chanyeol pun bernapas lega, padahal ia sudah takut terjadi apa - apa pada namja mungil itu. Namun untunglah tidak apa - apa.

"Tenang Baekkie~ah, akan ku ganti popoknya." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menuju kearah Lulu junior.

"Baekby sayang, aku sempat khawatir padamu. Tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa - apa. Kecup sekali."

"Jangan merayu istriku Yoo Min Kyu!"

"Ooopss! Haha."

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun erat sekali malam ini, sesekali ia mengecup kepala namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun yang berada didekapan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bahagia, matanya tak lepas dari Lulu junior yang sedang terlelap tidur.

"Baekkie, jadi kau tidak mau kalau kita punya anak?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Namja mungil itu berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku mau saja, tapi jangan aku yang merawat. Kau liat sendiri aku sangat sensitif dengan yang begitu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tidak punya anak saja." Kata Chanyeol. Ia kecup bibir namja mungil itu dengan lembut.

Sambil berciuman Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, pelukan mereka semakin ia eratkan.

Tiba - tiba ia seperti teringat dengan sesuatu, dengan perlahan ia pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya. Mata sipitnya yang seperti bulan sabit menatap Chanyeol cemas.

"Tapi Chanyeol~ah, sepertinya aku hamil. Akhir - akhir ini aku sering mual - mual. Dan sepertinya juga, aku sedang mengidam punya baby. Bagaimana ini?"

"APA?! Kau kan namja Baekkie! Mungkin kau hanya masuk angin saja." Chanyeol melotot kaget mendengar kepolosan 'Istri'nya itu.

"Ah benar. Tapi aku mengidam punya baby! Jadi kita harus punya bayi secepatnya!"

"Baiklah ayo kita buat baby sekarang Baekkie!"

"Apa?! Tidak mau!"

 **—** **End—**

Thank's buat yang udah setia ngikutin FF ini.. Maaf kalau NC nya mengecewakan, aku gak bisa buat NC sih.. XD

Jangan lupa RCL ya? :D

 **TOLONG PERHATIANNYA YA..**

 **Terima kasih atas review kalian semua, walaupun gak bisa balas tapi aku baca kok.**

 **Tapi ada satu review yang bilang kalau dia pernah baca cerita yang hampir sama kayak cerita di twink ini, tapi di ff itu Baekhyun sifatnya kalem dan perantara mendekatkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu adalah Luhan, terus ada email2 juga sama kayak cerita ku ini. Udah gitu minkyu disitu namanya Richard, dan Richard waktu hampir menikah sama Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah dan nyuruh Chanyeol yang mengantikannya di altar, yang mana hampir sama juga dengan cerita di twink. Cuma disini Minkyu dan Baekhyun cuma ngerjain Chanyeol aja, udah gitu pas ChanBaek nikah si Richardnya tetap tinggal dirumah mereka, dan gangguin ChanBaek. Dan itu bener – bener kayak cerita ini.**

 **Aku gak nuduh ff itu plagiat, hanya aja aku pengen baca ceritanya, apakah sama kayak punya aku atau malah cuma mirip atau bahkan terinspirasi. Karena untuk informasi aja, FF Twink ini udah pernah aku post di 2 fanpage EXO di facebook pada tahun 2013, jadi ini cerita repost yang murni buatan aku sendiri. Kalau kalian gak percaya silahkan cek ke Google pake kata kunci ChanBaek Twink Putri Chanbaek26, pasti mengarah ke fanpage yang dua itu. Dan disitu nanti keliatan tahun berapa cerita ini di post.**

 **Jadi intinya cerita ini udah lama, dan aku gak pernah plagiat cerita manapun. So, kalau kalian tau cerita yang aku maksud please kasih tau dikotak review, soalnya aku penasaran banget sama FF itu. Kalau memang beda kan syukur, jadi para author ChanBaek emang kreatif dan semua itu hanya kebetulan semata aja. J**


End file.
